Hogwarts Cyberpunk
by Ofiuco Nefel
Summary: En un Knockturn futurista, ex gente de Hogwarts son agentes de la Brigada Inquisitorial y van en busca de Harry. Un mundo mágico en decadencia, donde vagan muggles, squibbs y mortígafos fugitivos. Tiene soundtrack con música cyberpunk. Interesados, pedirme el enlace
1. Knockturn City

Severus Snape se sentó en la cama flotante, en ese tugurio de Knockturn. No sabía la hora. A su costado, por la alta ventana, en el cielo de ozono quebrado pasaban volando los ciclobuses contra miles de ventanas de edificios, que dejaban ver una franja del cielo, rojizo y de sol opaco, por lo que deberían ser la de la noche. La fecha probablemente era marzo 26. El día de la semana no importaba. Todos eran igual de malos.

A oscuras, excepto por la luz sobre la cama y el brillo de la pantalla en nieve enfrente, trató de repasar.

Había parlamentado con Lucius, lo que significaba que casi se mataron en los históricos recintos de Malfoy Manor. Luego de dejar temas en claro, vino a este Dormitorio a descansar un poco, pasadas dos noches sin dormir.

La semioscuridad de la habitación era fría. Calculó que descansó unas tres horas. Se enderezó lentamente, para relajar el cuello. Cada que pasaba tiempo en una misma posición le venían dolores. Los médicos le explicaban que no tenía nada, sino que el recuerdo de su herida activaba en su cerebro, la señal de dolor.

Rumió. Era culpa de la estúpida Nagini. Por ella le quedó ese malestar de cuello, aunque era afortunado de tener cuello que le doliera. La dentellada del engendro le costó injertos de piel, tendones, músculos y huesos. La muy maldita había sido uno de esos archivos donde Voldemort conservó su información genética. Retorcido. En los años de guerra los había jodido bien. Sólo porque el idiota de Tom se equivocó como siempre y sin querer transfirió parte de su información a Potter, se le pudo matar.

Ahora nadie trataba de fragmentarse y menos deseaba vivir para siempre.

Snape alzó la cabeza, haciéndose hacia atrás el medianamente largo cabello negro. _Otra noche de felicidad,_ se dijo.

Se puso en pie, revisándose. Llevaba su ropa negra y la capa del mismo color. Verificó las botas. Metió una mano al saco, para revisar que llevaba la varita.

En el Dormitorio no había mucho ruido, pero al salir a Knockturn fue otra historia: La noche cayó de golpe. El frío, la ventisca, el murmullo constante de vehículos aéreos y personas en las calles, oscurecidas pese a la luz en los edificios, nunca se detenía.

Caminó por Black Street, abriéndose paso entre la gente en la gran y densa ciudad. Knockturn había evolucionado desde hacía un siglo, volviéndose centro de entretenimiento, guarida de traficantes, magos oscuros, refugio de muggles y squibbs en desgracia, sin olvidar a los mortífagos prófugos. La prosperidad de Knockturn como zona de tráfico de objetos mágicos oscuros, más otros productos insanos, le dio impulso hasta crecer como ciudad.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina, sobre la Avenida Diagon, que conducía a la frontera de Charing Cross, Snape se encontró con uno de los retenes de aurores, que controlaban la vía desde lo alto de vehículos, varitas en mano. Otros pasaban enormes _Lumos_ por zonas de la avenida. Ceñudos, verificaban la identidad de los transeúntes, además de leer las mentes de cada uno.

Un auror lo identificó y dejó pasar. Snape habría preferido evitarse el atasco del retén, pero era un control ambulante y desde el Ministerio se detectaban cambios de ruta en transeúntes para no pasar por la verificación, lo que se tomaba como confesión de culpa. La que fuera. Azkabán estaba llena de ilusos que por evitarse dos calles, se ganaron veinte años en prisión.

Avanzó bajo los anuncios luminosos espectaculares y en tercera dimensión en los edificios altos, algunos de éstos, conectados por puentes.

Escuchó un bip. Un movimiento de ojos con intención activó en su campo visual un pequeño cuadro, abajo a la derecha. El chip de colágena en el cerebro permitía llevar las comunicaciones en el propio cuerpo.

Atendiendo a la calle tumultuosa, escuchó el mensaje y de reojo vio las pequeñas letras:

DUMBLEDORE, ALBUS — CITA EN EL CASTILLO DE HOGWARTS – 8PM

Así que el Viejo deseaba hablar con él, se dijo Snape, borrando la pantalla con un pestañeo. ¿No tendría deseos de descansar en paz?

Con agilidad impresionante para otros por lo rápido y sencillo del movimiento, Snape al siguiente instante apuntaba con la varita a un sujeto, que se detuvo con una mano dentro del saco.

Los transeúntes se apartaron sin poner atención. Aquello no era su problema.

Snape reconoció melena y bigote: Sirius Black. No _el_ Sirius, por supuesto, sino una copia. Tan bien hecha que tenía sus pedanterías. Bien visto no era tan malo. Malo fue el clon de Lupin, que seguía infectado con el virus de la hipertricosis.

Snape encaró a Sirius con gesto de haber sido importunado, y preguntó:

—¿Quieres tiempo para decir tus oraciones o te mando a la mierda de una vez?

Sirius sacó lentamente del saco, la mano vacía. No pudo tomar el arma. Aunque abundaban copias de las varitas y armas inspiradas en ellas, las varitas solo funcionaban con los magos.

—Mejor hablemos, Severus –asintió, conciliador.

Sorpresivamente, Sirius apartó la mano de Snape de un manotazo y sacó su propia varita.

Snape le dio tiempo de desenfundar. Pero antes que Sirius lograra apuntarle, volvió a alzar el brazo. De la Ollivanders negra brotó un rayo quebrado.

El golpe lanzó a Sirius atrás, a varios metros de distancia, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente entre contenedores de desechos químicos de los apartamentos. Su grito fue estrujante.

—¡Severus... -le costó balbucear- creo que me rompí la espalda...!

—Que te clonen el trasero otra vez –comentó Snape, alejándose.

Guardó la varita y se detuvo en una esquina de tránsito lento. Bastó con pensar para marcar un número y escuchar la voz conocida, excitante para él.

— _Granger, Hermione_ –respondió una voz cansina.

—Como si no supiera quién eres.

Granger, de pie en un cuadrado liso de varios metros cuadrados, caminaba aparentemente sin sentido, en su habitación por lo demás a oscuras y desordenada.

Cama y escritorio eran un desastre. Lo único impecable era esa área que en sus controles tenía llaves de cuerda, incrustaciones de falso carey, interruptores, bulbos, cables, tubos parecidos al plomo, donde Hermione pasaba horas de la noche.

—¿Qué ocurre, Severus? –preguntó, atenta a lo que veía.

— _Trabajo._

—¿Y no podías enviarme la información?

— _Me gusta escuchar tu voz. Es grave, como la mía._

Su chip la hacía ver, en torno a ella, un paisaje medieval con guerreros y reyes. La castaña se movía observando la escena desde diferentes ángulos. Por costumbre todavía se llamaba a eso "ver una película".

Podía pasar horas así, sin ver a nadie, sin hablar con nadie. Incluso las películas tenían escenas y mundos anexos por donde podías ir en lo que transcurría la acción principal, y volver a ésta con un _rewind_. Podías escuchar las noticias de lo que estaba pasando con los personajes principales, si estabas cerca. También se podía interactuar con los habitantes de esas ciudades virtuales. De hallar ambientes interesantes, había quienes veían sólo una película por el resto de sus vidas.

Cuando no tenía misión, ni veía a Snape, se enfrascaba en la película, con la que llevaba tres meses e iba apenas a la mitad. Le hallaba el gusto a distraerse desde que vino a vivir a Knockturn City. Divorciada de Ron hacía dos años por hallarlo en la cama con Parvati (la muy maldita llevaba meses jugado), lo alternaba con el trabajo. Agente de la Brigada Inquisitoria al igual que Snape (él la ingresó, y no eran simples aurores, que se sepa bien), laboraba por comisiones. La paga le permitía mantenerse por largos lapsos. Ningún lujo. Solo el ordenador neuronal.

Se movió por el rectángulo, como evitando esquinas y ocultándose en resquicios. Pensaba. Severus. La necesitaba para un trabajo. Chocaban, pero hacían buena mancuerna. Y tenían un sexo fenomenal.

—No me digas –comentó ella—. Es Dumbledore.

— _En efecto, otra vez. Creo que le gustas._

—No, a él le gusta Draco.

— _¿Quieres participar conmigo?_

—Qué preguntas, Murciélago.

Granger corría por un túnel en pos del protagonista. Lo de Ron no le dolía tanto, excepto el orgullo. Las bofetadas a Parvati fueron por cuestión de autoridad. De hecho, descubrirlos la alivió.

Hermione había engañado a Ron. Es que el tipo... ni para atrás, ni para adelante, vamos, si saben a lo que me refiero. En cambio Snape era agua, no sudor filtrado como Weasley. Y Snape estaba loco por ella. El sexo era fenomenal. Esto ya se había dicho, pero es que era fenomenal.

—¿Vamos a repasar sus clases aburridas, profesor?

— _Recuerdo que te gustaba_ –respondió y cerró.

Ella parpadeó. La película desapareció de su pantalla visual –los chips de colágena en el cerebro se conectaban al ordenador—, y obtuvo los datos de la cita. Al pensar en ver a Snape sintió de nuevo el ramalazo del deseo. Aunque esta llamada era de trabajo. Sabía que él estaba en lo mismo.

Así fue como empezaron. Él la llamo para invitarla a ingresar en la Brigada Inquisitorial. A Snape nunca le gustó el puesto de auror, del que opinaba era ser porteros de edificio por el uniforme y cuando mucho no pasaban de ser cazadores de perros y agentes de tránsito. Vivían de la fama del pasado.

Trabajando juntos en la Brigada, al cabo de una o dos misiones terminaron en la cama. Se gustaban desde que ella era su alumna, pero a la muerte del Innombrable, Granger cometió el Erron. O sea, el ErRon: casarse con el Weasley. Acabaron viviendo en La Madriguera, en una rutina espantosa.

Snape la salvó de cocinar y pasarla sentada en la sala de la casa. Su mancuerna en la Brigada no le terminaba de aclarar si la llamó para quitársela a Weasley. Hermione sospechaba que sí. Seguramente Snape renunció a ella por ser lo correcto y al cabo de un tiempo él se preguntó por qué debía dejársela al pelirrojo tragón. Una vez juntos no les fue difícil embrollarse. Granger llevaba un año acostándose con Snape cuando se enteró de lo de Ron. Se hizo la enojada, pero casi manda flores a la Parvati y hace ofrendas al dios Shiva.

Con Snape era bastante tormentoso. Habían intentado dejarse varias veces. Algunas rupturas por ira y otras dramáticas y otras civilizadas. Al final, se llamaban por el neurófono:

—Quiero verte.

— _Acabamos de terminar._

—A las siete.

— _A las seis._

—De acuerdo.

El diálogo era intercambiable.

Una de esas rupturas especialmente violenta fue un día antes de toparse en el elevador del Ministerio y acto seguido.

Punto. Bueno. Dos actos seguidos.

Hermione se calzó los pantalones, las botas, la blusa de cuello cerrado, y comprobó que llevaba la Olivanders en la funda del costado, bajo la chamarra negra de neopiel. Bajó a la calle luminosa –estaba a dos cuadrantes de donde andaba Snape.

Poco más tarde se encontraban en un elevado balcón, dominando los edificios altísimos. En ese piso 200 no era de noche, sino que se alcanzaba a ver el ocaso del sol opaco entre franjas de nubes sangre, un disco que no deslumbraba y esparcía su luz sobre las montañas.

Snape tomó a Hermione de la cintura con ambas manos y la apretó contra él, dándose un beso prolongado y sediento, contra el horizonte rojo.

—Debemos vernos más seguido –sonrió él, malicioso.

Ella asintió, acalorada.

Se dieron otro beso largo.

Poco después, apoyados en la baranda, observaban la lejanía.

—Así que de nuevo Dumbledore -asintió Hermione- ¿Es por lo mismo?

—Intuyo que sí. Potter se está volviendo un problema.

—¿Nunca has pensado que un día no saldremos de una de éstas?

—Mataré a quien quiera separarnos.

Allá, al fondo, se distinguía la silueta de una construcción con pico y torres: el castillo de Hogwarts.


	2. Locomotora 4900

Hermione y Snape bajaron a la acera en el tubo del elevador neumático, una corriente continua de aire impulsada por magia, donde aparentemente pisabas la nada, pero tan sólida como el metal.

Descendiendo, fueron quedando arriba los niveles de los edificios que recibían la luz taciturna del sol, llegando a los de ventanas encendidas, hasta cruzar frente a los anuncios luminosos ya en la oscuridad. Los puentes que unían los edificios iban atascados de personas, entrecruzados por hipoglifos con conductores.

En la acera, se adentraron de nuevo en la noche fría; en el resplandor de los gigantescos anuncios iluminados por _Lumos_. Repartidos en cada edificio los promocionales brillaban con intimidad de luz neón (anunciando mercancías [siempre Borgin  & Burkes], tugurios [placer en T _he Leprechaun_ ] o aprehensiones [nuevas del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica]), que ellos dos no leyeron, y caminaron entre los edificios por la acera atestada de anónimos magos y squibbs.

Entre las aceras ya no se usaba espacio para vehículos, pues eran aéreos: en esta parte de Knockturn, las aerocarrozas tiradas por thestrals sobrevolaban a pocas decenas de metros sobre los transeúntes, quienes ocupaban el espacio completo en medio de las construcciones, muchos caminando y otros de pie en la ancha franja central, la acera móvil.

Hermione y Snape se colocaron a un costado de la banda en perpetuo movimiento que se extendía por la ciudad, abordando de un paso y apartando a otros pasajeros para darse espacio, aunque muchos se retiraron al ver en la solapa de Snape y la cazadora de Granger, el emblema de la Brigada Inquisitorial, la policía política del Ministerio de Magia.

Aurores en discos sobrevolaban las calles, en continuo _Legeremens_ para detectar cualquier amenaza entre los usuarios del tránsito físico, una muestra del deterioro del sistema porque en la megalópolis de Knockturn casi nadie usaba la Red Flu. El callejón supeditado a Diagon había prosperado tanto gracias a ser cuna del mercado libre de productos oscuros, así como del mercado negro, que con el tiempo tuvo un _boom_ gracias a la escasez e inseguridad del final de la Segunda Guerra.

La sensación de peligro había dado un auge a DCAO, pero también a AO por considerársele más eficaz y tajante. Eso impulsó económicamente al Callejón Knockturn y alimentó otros negocios asociados, como las casas de esparcimiento, de vicios y centros de explotación. Eso atrajo a todo ser no amado por el Ministerio a cobijarse en los innumerables recodos de la cada vez mayor Knockturn, expandida en torno a Diagon y después por cientos de kilómetros a la redonda.

La hoy ciudad conservaba Diagon como un museo muerto, donde se compraban enseres para los alumnos de Hogwarts, importante por contener el inamovible Gringotts y la frontera directa con el mundo muggle, desdibujada, pero vigilada para lentificar la mutua contaminación. Knockturn era la urbe más importante, por eso usar la Red Flu, aunque todavía funcionaba, era exponerse a ser interceptado y acabar como esclavo en un próspero negocio de la ciudad o a ser emboscado, pues Flu estaba atestada de piratas. Había que ser muy poca cosa para usarla. Descuidada, la Red se caía a pedazos y debía tener un millón de usuarios, todos ellos elfos domésticos, entre los cinco millones de habitantes de Knockturn.

—Nuevamente en expresso –aseguró Hermione, de pie al lado de Snape, entre los demás usuarios avanzando sobre la acera móvil; rebasaban a los de a pie con buena velocidad; entradas de edificios quedaban atrás rápidamente; las naves siseaban al pasar sobrevolando.

—Supones bien –respondió Snape. Una señalización rebasada advertía, brillosa: ENTRONQUE CON AVENIDA MALFOY y como siguieron en la acera, ésta se desvió a la derecha con ellos encima Snape añadió-: La aerocarroza se hizo añicos después de la última gracia de Potter y es la hora que no queda.

No tenían problema en hablar: los transeúntes iban conectados a sus chips cerebrales que les permitían escuchar música durante el trayecto. Nadie atendía nada hasta que tenían el aviso de tomar la intersección o bajar de la acera.

—¿Cuál puede ser el problema con Harry esta vez? –quiso saber ella- No me advertiste nada.

Un hipogrifo pasó volando muy bajo, rebasando con mucho el límite de velocidad. Detrás de ella, otro montdo por un auror sibiló en el aire. Nadie prestó atención. Persecuciones y duelos aéreos eran de lo más común.

—Dumbledore se hace el interesante, como siempre –aseguró Snape-. No se cansa de estar muerto.

La parte amena era que viajar resultaba rápido aunque era un problema llegar a Hogwarts por aire. O se volaba muy alto y los aparatos se arruinaban por la concentración de gases tóxicos, obsequio del mundo muggle, o volabas bajo y te derribaba alguna banda de mortífagos muertos de hambre. Lo mejor era el buen y viejo expresso.

—La última crisis de Harry fue grave –comentó ella, con el cabello removido por la velocidad de la acera.

—Culpa a Tom –así de bajo había caído el otrora Innombrable.

La atestada acera móvil avanzaba fluida. Llegarían pronto a la estación. Para ese viaje entre las prioridades de Snape estaba saber: 1) cuándo se acostaría con Granger; 2) por qué Dumbledore era tan pedante de hacerlos ir a Hogwarts cuando pudo informarles por neurófono (¡o por chat, mierda, hasta _Crabbe_ sabía usarlo!) y 3) cuándo se acostaría con Granger. Los inciso podían repetirse en un cuarto. Inciso. O en un cuarto. Sí, ése era el mejor lugar.

—El problema de partir la personalidad y dejar una fracción no en un objeto, sino en un ser vivo, es que se le puede causar una psicosis –comentó Snape el eterno problema.

—Nadie sabe si la psicosis o pérdida de contacto con la realidad es lo que ocurre a Harry –la Gryffindor no perdía su afán discutidor-. O si una fracción de la personalidad de Voldemort, que no se erradicó en el choque final, se activa en Harry por su química cerebral… De ser así, Harry es Voldemort en esas crisis.

—Por fortuna en un rapto de lucidez destruyó la varita de saúco o tendríamos un clon de Voldemort –comentó Snape con voz nasal.

Se acercaron a la orilla izquierda de la acera, encaminándose a la siguiente desviación.

—Por eso en Harry no funciona el encantamiento Lockhart –aseguró la castaña-, porque no se trata de borrar una memoria individual. Harry tiene dos memorias, la suya y la de Riddle. Yo insisto que lo de Narry es un trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

—La filosofía nunca fue mi fuerte –afirmó Snape, quien había aprendido a ceder en el deseo de Granger de tener la razón-. Tampoco la psicología. Sólo soy excelente en venenos.

La acera salió en medio de las edificaciones de cientos de pisos, a una mole iluminada, con puentes exteriores, tubos vehiculares y carriles de pasajeros, que ostentaba el nombre flotante de _Plataforma 9 ¾._

La mitad de los pasajeros no se movió de la orilla derecha; siguió en su dirección alejándose en curva, pero la mitad de la izquierda donde iba Hermione y Snape tomó la desviación hacia la Plataforma: se sumergieron en la estación que se perdía a lo lejos, techada entre de oficinas interiores de grandes ventanas, salas de espera a varis niveles, bares llamativos, sucursales de Borgin y Burkes; se elevaron con la acera a niveles superiores, en un plano cómodamente inclinado, desplazándose en una red entrecruzada de cientos de rampas móviles en todas direcciones, , con miles de viajeros oyendo música o leyendo, listos para transbordar hacia el Valle de Godric, Little Whinging, Gran Hangleton u Ottery.

Los chips de colágeno, insertados en el cerebro, funcionaban como neuronas artificiales que se conectaban con la Red Flu en su variante de comunicaciones virtuales. Como otros chips se hallaban en las áreas de visión del cerebro, con las conexiones se generaba la ilusión de tener enfrente una vieja pantalla de ordenador... Así Hermione consultó el horario del expresso que salía a Hogwarts, apartó los boletos y avisó a McGonagall que llegarían a las 9:45 pm.

—De acuerdo -asintió Snape, quien vio en su pantalla, la información que le pasó Granger.

La bulliciosa Plataforma 9 ¾, cuidada por miles de aurores, tenía infinidad de andenes distribuidos en niveles, pues no sólo conectaba con las grandes urbes, sino con las ciudades pequeñas o perdidas. El nombre de la estación se lo había apropiado el Consorcio de Gobierno de Knockturn, pero no le faltaba razón en cierto sentido: la empresa local de transportes, propiedad de los Malfoy, llegaba a King's Cross.

Hermione y Snape entraron a su muelle, abriéndose camino entre los otros pasajeros de aire ausente por ir conectados a sus pantallas virtuales. Como fuera, cada uno de ellos llevaba la varita bajo la manga y los squibbs sus armas predilectas de invención muggle.

 _Culpa a Tom,_ habría dicho Snape. La post-guerra había creado aquel estropicio. No faltaba quien dijera que el Mundo Mágico había retornado a la Edad Media.

Un auror, en el uniforme habitual de gabardina, intentó detenerlos, pero Snape, sin verlo ni detenerse le chasqueó los dedos, señalándolo:

—Detén las patas, imbécil –lo que consiguió y abordó la locomotora junto con Granger.

El expresso atravesó Knockturn City volviendo a los edificios, borrones de colores; en minutos atravesó los veinte cuadrantes urbanos y salió a campo abierto.

Pero el campo estaba desolado… Oscuridad, extensiones yertas, ausencia de vegetación, ríos agotados y lagos secos. La Luna parecía postrada sobre los árboles resecos y torcidos.

 _Culpa a Tom._ El final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica había dejado ruinas y caos. El dolor de las pérdidas, las heridas colectivas y el desconcierto general fueron la larga secuela del hoy… Los Weasley no se habían repuesto nunca de la pérdida de Fred, ni los Diggory de la de Cedric, ni ninguno de los miles de deudos se encontraba medianamente bien. Diagon había quedado mortalmente herido después que el dulce mundo que fue, desapareció en los asesinatos crueles y el fuego. Nadie destruye un mundo así y éste vuelve ser el mismo. Para no ir más lejos, aunque se trató de rescatar Diagon, casas seguían sin dueño y negocios no habían vuelto a abrir, como Florean Fortescue o los artículos para quidditch, por considerárseles lujs superfluos, y permanecían cerrados sin saberse qué hacer con los locales. Ollivanders seguía en Diagon, pero era propiedad de la familia Parkinson. La pobreza, la destrucción, habían favorecido el crecimiento de males que estuvieron contenidos, como Knockturn mismo.

Las luces de la locomotora roja-negra abrían la distancia enfrente y a los lados, en medusa por un mar muerto. Este expresso, como todos, era el modelo del tren de Hogwarts, el GWR Clase 4900… Cientos y miles de locomotoras iguales recorriendo el Mundo Mágico, copiadas para preservar el mito, repetidas hasta la pesadilla por retener los efluvios del pasado de una sociedad que no se reconocía a sí misma, que no podía volver a lo que fue, debido a la destrucción acarreada por Voldemort.

El post-Hogwarts no podía ser el mismo de antes. El Nuevo Orden era producto de los efectos de la guerra y de los intentos desesperados por rearmar la sociedad.

Sentados lado a lado en la cabina frente a otros pasajeros, Snape volteó aHermione y le dio un beso en la boca sin mayor aviso, que ella le devolvió con la misma premura. Los labios de ambos encajaban con sabiduría, expertos en darse placer.

Los pasajeros esporádicamente se sacudían con la locomotora: mortífagos organizados en bandas luego de la derrota de Voldemort vagaban por los campos. Les daba por disparar a los trenes para tratar de descarrilarlos. Ventanillas centellearon, pero nadie les prestó atención, menos Hermione y Severus, que besándose llevaban las manos a la entrepierna del otro. Esos mortífagos eran los de poca monta, los importantes tenían poder: pese a haber sido enjuiciadas ninguna de las grandes familias fue castigada por su complicidad con Voldemort, debido a su riqueza y prestigio. Habpia sido una tontería pensar que el viciado Ministerio haría justicia.

Jadeando, Snape comenzó a desabrochar la blusa a Hermione. Ella miró a un lado, sonriendo, recargada contra la ventanilla.

—Severus, vamos a legar a Hogwarts en trece minutos…

—Tenemos tiempo –resoplaba él.

—… ¿aquí? -ella se excitó con las caricias de él en sus senos.

—No es la primera vez que lo hacemos en público –le recordó, besándole los labios-. Nadie ve… todos van conectados…

Cuando tuvo un vistazo del sostén, se enardeció, mordiéndole una oreja. Ella le apartaba las manos.

—Me excita cuando te resistes –suspiró él-, continúa haciéndolo…

—Vamos a otro lugar y sí -jadeó ella.

—Pero no te abroches la blusa. Me gusta verte caminando medio desnuda.

—Eres un enfermo –le mordió el labio de abajo.

Entraron a un compartimiento lleno de equipos armados con engranajes y bulbos, cerrando la puerta de un empujón, jadeantes y medio desvistiéndose mutuamente. Cuando se excitaban no podían esperar.

 _Y diantres_ , pensaba Snape, sosteniendo a Hermione de las piernas desnudas, moviéndose atrás y adelante en la calidez húmeda de ella, _el mundo está en quiebra, pero el sexo contigo es fenomenal, cada que lo hacemos es como la primera vez._

Se sacudían mutuamente en el reducido espacio, cuando se escuchó afuera una voz femenina.

—¡Es Nymphadora…! –la reconoció Hermione, ruborizada, dejando que Snape la moviera.

Severus no perdió tiempo deteniéndose. El ver a Hermione medio distraída escuchando quién estaba afuera, mientras él seguía, lo excitó más. Aun así considieró:

—Mh… Eso significa el hombre-lobo… ¿quién más fue clonado para la Brigada?

Hermione respondió, pero sin dejar de moverse.

—Ojoloco… -respondió- Mh… el viejo sucio nos verá fornicando…

—¿Ah, sí? –dijo Snape, moviéndose más acosador- ¿Te gustaría, te gustaría?

—¡Oh…! ¿A ti te gustaría que nos viera Nymphadora? -agitó la caderas, recriminando- ¿Crees que no sé que ella te atrae?

Los intercambios verbales durante el sexo los incitaban especialmente.

—A ti te gusta Draco –desdeñó él.

—Eso fue en el colegio, hace doce años… oh, así, así… –cerró los ojos- ¡Para otra vez que tengamos sexo yo te llamo Draco y tú me llamas Nymphadora…!

La locomotora anunció que estaban por alcanzar Hogsmeade y eso los acicateó. Se sintieron llegar al mismo tiempo.

—… dame tu lengua, tu lengua… –susurró la castaña.

El beso ávido de lenguas recorriéndose mutuamente acompañó a un potente clímax, moviendo ambos la cintura, muy en corto, apretándose de amor.

Terminaron abrazados, recuperando el aliento.

Snape se vistió rápidamente y Hermione se abrochó el sostén por la espalda, viendo a la puerta mientras él se dedicaba a besarla en la mejilla.

—Bajemos, Severus –sonrió ella- o querré hacerlo otra vez.

Minutos después descendieron en la Hogsmeade de tejados caídos en sombra, contra el cielo azul negro. Caminaron por la desolada estación, atravesaron las ruinas de la población arrasada, de muros todavía quemados, y dudaban ser los únicos convocados cuando una flamante moto Harley-Davidson pintada de verde y cromados plateados los rebasó, deteniéndose metros adelante. La conductora se alzó los espejuelos, encarándolos con una sonrisa.

—Señorita Parkinson –la reconoció Snape.

Pansy se veía encantada. Usaba el mismo corte de cabello egipcio.

—Profesor, buenas noches. _Granger._ ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Espero no lo mismo que tú –aseguró Hermione.

Pansy Parkinson no perdió la linda sonrisa; por su fisonomía todavía parecía estudiante, excepto por su ropa negra de minifalda, _leggins_ , botas rudas y esa chamara de piel con la insignia de la Brigada Inquisitorial, más el distintivo de cuello que la identificaba como parte del Regimiento Bellatrix Lestrange, recientemente reivindicada por el Ministro Slughorn.

Hermione y Snape subieron a la carroza que los esperaba y al ser tirada por el thestral, Pansy tomó el alto manubrio de su Harley-Davidson Seventy Two, siguiéndolos a un costado:

—Quién sabe, Granger, todo puede suceder -sonrió, con mirada acariciante.

—Siga su camino, Parkinson –invitó Snape, sin verla.

—Como ordene, profesor –sonrió Pansy y colocándose los espejuelos, arrancó.

Alcanzaron Hogwarts en poco tiempo. Cruzaron áreas de rocas apiladas. El castillo seguía en ruinas. Nadie en los pasillos. Había sonado el toque de queda.

—No lo recordaba tan destruido –comentó la Gryffindor, al ir por las galerías semi derrumbadas y silenciosas.

Llegaron al despacho del director, seguros que verían a más en la reunión.

Existía una diferencia. Al morir, Filch había sido reciclado para volverlo alimento del ganado. Dumbledore se daba el lujo de citarte en su despacho.

La puerta se abrió y llegaron ante el Gran Holograma del finado Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Una hora de olvido

— _Mis queridos amigos_ –sonrió Dumbledore, con voz en sordina, como si hablara a través de las bocinas de una radio antigua.

Visible del tórax hacia arriba, aparentaba estar cómodo en tercera dimensión, contenido en el gran cuadro con marco de madera labrada. El retrato se apoyaba en los descansabrazos de la silla del Director.

Era como estar sentado al escritorio, si se entiende la metáfora. Buen sitio, pues Dumbledore iba para director vitalicio de Hogwarts lo que, en sus condiciones, significaba por los siglos de los siglos.

La Piedra de la Resurrección había sido copiada gracias a los últimos avances. La toma de muestras de los restos mortales de Dumbledore y el tratamiento de su información cerebral, con técnicas de la compañía de los Grengrass, habían creado ese retrato. El antiguo fue quemado. Éste era una copia fiel de la personalidad del difunto, llamada _fantasma._ Los interesados en tener un retrato después del propio deceso deben comunicarse al Greengrass-mail o G-mail en reliquiasmuerte3

— _En un enorme, gran placer verlos nuevamente_ –aseguró Albus con convicción y calidez.

Ninguno respondió. Excepto la pregunta de Snape:

—Es Potter, ¿verdad?

Dumbledore asintió. Severus insistió:

—¿Para qué Hogwarts nos necesita? Puedes llamar a San Mungo. Psicosis, personalidad múltiple, desplazamiento del Yo, Ego residual, es un caso para el sistema de salud. No porque tengas influencia en el Ministerio puedes llamarnos como si fuésemos tus porteros.

La verdad es que Dumbledore sí podía, pero se trataba de ponerle piedras en el camino. Aun así, el director respondió, conciliador:

— _Como siempre, te necesito, Severus. Y sin duda a la señorita Granger._

Snape sonrió torcido, incrédulo:

—Por lo menos Tonks y Parkinson vienen a esta reunión –calculó-. Y si decimos Tonks es decir Lupin. Me parece que en lo que nos concierne, quieres asegurarte que hagamos tu trabajo sucio. Como ese que me diste de matarte. Fue una porquería. Hoy preferiría que te hubiera asesinado Draco y él se amargara la vida.

Dumbledore negó, dolido:

— _Severus... no pensarás... Yo te aprecio como a un hijo... Estuve contigo sin condiciones..._

La tensión se respiró. Hermione, sin mover un músculo, se preparó por si algo salía mal en la conferencia y debían salir huyendo del castillo.

—¿Como a un hijo? Es buena broma –recapituló Snape, con voz neutra-. Me prometiste cuidar a Lillian, pero no hiciste gran cosa por ella y muerta, quedé en posición perfecta de cuidar a su hijo y volverme tu agente doble. Creo que la dejaste morir para engancharme en la culpabilidad. Cuando supiste que Potter era un horrocrux necesitaste quién lo cuidara para que él llegara sano al matadero. También te pareció bien que nadie conociera mi sacrificio, para que Slytherin no se reivindicara de Voldemort. En suma, me manipulaste, viejo cabrón.

Hermione asintió, porque cuando Harry fue al Pensadero, ella sacó el díctamo que llevaba en la alforja, lo aplicó a Snape y con el hechizo de Aparición lo condujo al Departamento de Urgencias de San Mungo. Era una herida física y mágica que podían tratar en cuidados intensivos. Snape habría muerto únicamente si Hermione Granger ahí presente no hubiera reaccionado de acuerdo con su carácter proactivo. Después hubo que poner a Snape injertos de piel, huesos y músculos artificiales a manera de ciborg, pero esa era otra historia.

En cuanto a Dumbledore, no era un diplomático. Ya había dado muestras de autoritario violento cundo quería zanjar discusiones. Hermione se molestói a su vez cuando el anciano se desencajó, llenándose de ira, gritando:

— _¡Silencio! ¡Tú... harás... lo que yo... TE ORDENE!_

 _Estúpido anciano,_ pensó Hermione, hastiada, _no es más que un programa hologramado y quiere ser una persona._

Snape sonrió, mostrando que junto al sarcasmo había desarrollado ciertos impulsos ultraviolentos:

—Creo que la sopa de lentejas que tragaste en la cueva de los _inferi_ te descuadró el ADN, Albus. Me pregunto qué me cuesta volar tu retrato y luego desenterrar y quemar tu maldito cadáver.

Quién sabe si Granger, pero Dumbledore debió pensar que Snape sí era capaz de hacerlo. Cambió en un santiamén y tomando sus anteojos, los limpió con un paño y susurró:

— _El pase._

—¿El pase? –Severus lo malencaró.

— _Tal cual, profesor Snape._

Incluso Hermione prestó atención. Aunque tenía nombre de magia, el pase era eso, el pase, pasaporte o salvoconducto para abandonar el mundo mágico y marcharse al mundo muggle en calidad de exiliado. Oferta a considerar, si era cierta.

Nadie podía abandonar mundo mágico. Cuando Slughorn llegó a ministro limitó la libertad de tránsito. Slughorn, que no tenía un ápice de popular, era excelente para crear alianzas. Al ver su oportunidad se catapultó entre sus ex alumnos bien ubicados políticamente y que venían del Club de las Eminencias. Y su decreto, destinado a impedir la desintegración del Estado de la post-guerra, afectó a los que no pensaban huir... Hermione llevaba cinco años sin ver a sus padres, no había podido eliminarles el _Obliviate_ y a este paso nunca lo haría. Siendo sinceros, no le parecía mala idea que sus papás estuvieran tranquilos sin saber que tenían una hija en el caldero del mundo mágico, pero había hablado a Snape de llevar una vida muggle en el West End londinense o en Birmingham o en Edimburgo, empobrecidas, pero mucho menos traicioneras que las sofocantes ciudades mágicas. Severus no respondía, pero tampoco se manifestaba en desacuerdo.

— _Es muy pronto para parlamentar, mi estimado profesor Snap_ e -aclaró Dumbledore-. _Debo hablar con los demás agentes. En unas horas los llamaré._

Snape estrictamente seguía siendo profesor porque nadie había depurado la nómina y no cobraba un galeón. Se anticipó aceptando de todos modos, puesto que Hermione quería sinceramente a Potter. Pero trató de obtener el beneficio:

—Deberá ser un pase doble. Granger y yo. Y quiero una garantía de que cumplirás tu palabra.

— _Dalo por hecho, mi estimado Severus._

Salieron sin dar la espalda, por si los atacaba al salir. Una vez afuera, Hermione afirmó, con su capacidad de anticipación:

—Ofrecerá el pase a cada uno y lo ganará quien complete la misión. Querrá echarnos a pelear para asegurarse que trabajemos. Yo no sé si aceptar. Podríamos dejar que se maten entre ellos y tomar la oferta para la siguiente misión, si es igual de grave como parecer ser ésta.

Fueron por una galería, al aire libre por estar derrumbada y sus rocas apiladas a las orillas del camino. Snape calculó, como si llevara rato pensándolo:

—Los otros serán Nymphadora con Lupin y Parkinson con su pareja Hufflepuff, pero él no está en la Brigada.

—No, él da clases aquí, de Estudios Muggles.

—¿Y Ojoloco, si viene?

—Imagino que deseará llevarse a Minerva -aventuró Hermione-. Es un hombre antiguo, de lealtades y practicidad. Si no la saca de Hogwarts, McGonagall morirá de vieja en este arresto domiciliario. Vive recluida luego que los Slytherin amenazaran con matarla por haberlos querido expulsar de Hogwarts, junto con Filch. Esos Slytherin crecieron, se posicionaron bien en el Ministerio y ella ha pagado caro su gesto.

—Buenas noches, señora Weasley –pasó sorpresivamente McGonagall, sin dirigirle una mirada; evidentemente la había oído y por eso usó el apelativo.

—Mañana saludarás con tu boca del cuello, Minerva –le respondió Hermione, en voz alta, sin inmutarse, ni verla.

La suave risa de Snape siguió a McGonagall en desgracia. Algo de Severus se había contagiado a Granger con la convivencia.

No fue un cuadro inusual. Entre las rupturas del final de la guerra estaban las divisiones por choques añejos, agravados en los ex alumnos por haber tomado consciencia de haber sido tan tontos como para pensar que el Ministerio mejoraría. No hubo real justicia contra los cómplices de Voldemort, se trató de echar tierra y hacer como que nada pasó. El poder sólo cambió de manos por enésima vez. ¿Por qué debía ser diferente esa cueva de chacales? Una investigación verdadera habría sacado a la luz sorprendentes complicidades. Con Voldemort muerto, tenían las manos libres para enfrascarse en sus luchas internas otra vez.

Caminaron por los recintos de antaño, solitarios y oscuros en boca de lobo. Reconocieron los lugares donde tomaron y dieron clase: Ruinas a la luz de la luna, escombros, aulas abandonadas, una torre moderna de metal, en construcción, en el Patio Cuadrado, alzándose al cielo.

El umbral que llevaba al antiguo despacho de Snape estaba clausurado con rocas. El invernadero ya no existía. El Corredor de Transfiguraciones continuaba desplomado, silencioso. Los puentes derrumbados impedían el libre tránsito.

Así otras relaciones. Si alguien pensaba que los hogwartianos padecieron tanto y al final se les olvidó para ir a lo siguiente, está equivocado. No eran objetos, sino personas. Cada ex alumno tenía heridas sin curar: amigos y novios muertos, familiares desparecidos, el estrés vivido en el castillo, por bullying, delaciones, desconfianzas, intolerancias, maltratos o torturas. Por ejemplo, Hermione detestaba a Minerva porque habría esperado más valentía para defender a sus alumnos, en la entonces Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor. La mayoría de los ex estudiantes tenían ese reproche contra las autoridades del colegio, al hacerse conscientes con el paso del tiempo, que siempre los dejaron solos frente a sus verdugos.

Deambularon por Hogwarts, que en interiores era patrullada por numerosos aurores, los cuales mostraban el nuevo uniforme, de gabardina negra y gorra militar.

Hermione y Snape subieron a la Torre de Astronomía.

El lago era una gran cuenca casi vacía, excepto lagunas hacia el centro. El Bosque Prohibido, deforestado. El estadio de quidditch, a medio reconstruir. Los jugadores usaban los viejos equipos, pues no se habían fabricado nuevos, debido a la crisis.

Viendo al horizonte, lo consideraron. La magia también parecía haber cambiado. O el trauma modificaba la percepción, o la magia era menos potente que antes. Tal vez Voldemort había roto un equilibrio que demoraría en recuperarse. Si lo hacía.

Una de las pruebas de la menor fuerza de la magia, era Hogwarts. Pese a los esfuerzos no se había logrado reconstruir, como si su argamasa encantada hubiera perdido poder de cohesión. Las reparaciones mágicas caían al cabo de días. Como si los magos no pudieran conectarse con la esencia. Semejante a querer usar la varita de otro. Faltaba ánimo y tiempo para a unir lo destruido. Por eso se levantaba aquella torre moderna y se optaba por desescombrar y apilar rocas para permitir el paso, pero el castillo era la misma ruina que al final de la última batalla.

Hogwarts era el emblema de la crisis del mundo mágico. El castillo era el testigo del final de una época. El testigo del fin de la edad de los ideales de Hogwarts.

Los ideales y forma de ser de Hogwarts no habían hecho más que agonizar desde la muerte de Cedric Diggory. Nadie se dio cuenta, porque el escenario siguió en pie. Pero aquello que lo animaba fue desmenuzado.

Para hacer válida la esperanza de recuperar Hogwarts se habría necesitado más que la Orden del Fénix, el Ejército de Dumbledore, el Trío y Snape.

Cuando ellos dejaron de actuar, fue ridículo que Harry y Ron se enfundaran en uniformes de auror, como si sólo se hubieran graduado de la escuela y tomaran un empleo. Se habría necesitado liderazo, algo que Hermione se reprochaba. Casada con Ron se condenó a una medianía. Ante el hueco, vino la época de la nueva lucha por el poder, de las fachadas, de los sistemas desintegrándose, de las alianzas entre nuevos aristócratas, el supremacismo, los controles dictatoriales. El mundo se había vuelto lo peor de Slytherin.

Tal vez Harry no debió romper la varita de saúco, sino hasta después de reconstruir el mundo. Eso habían pensado Hermione y Snape, que hacia la medianoche descendieron de la Torre seguros que Dumbledore los haría esperar, por el afán de hacer sentir su autoridad. Para no darle el gusto de tenerlos despiertos indefinidamente, entraron a un aula para dormir, recostándose en el suelo. Snape la abrazó por la espalda.

Al cabo de un rato, escucharon una gritería: Era Pansy Parkinson, maldiciendo.

Pansy entró con el rugido de la Harley-Davidson, furibunda al Vestíbulo, embistiendo a los aurores que no querían dejar pasar. Con tremendo ruido. subió los tramos que pudo de la destruida Gran Escalera y bajó de nuevo, haciendo rechinar los neumáticos y asegurándose de lanzar el humo al auror en el suelo, que acababa de arrollar en una pierna. Ninguno de los otros quiso atacar a una Parkinson, dueños de Ottery y de Norfolk. Además, Pansy tenía bastante de bruja malévola. No era fácil de vencer.

Metió la Harley a un aula abandonada, sin saber que estaba al lado del salón donde se halaban Granger y Snape, aunque sospechando que la ocupaban. Azotó la puerta desde dentro. Dormiría esperando ser llamada por Dumbledore. No le había autorizado dormir en la habitación de su esposo.

— _¡Maldición contigo, infeliz viejo MUERTO!_ –gritó, furiosa.

Se oyeron sus pasos al deambular, iracunda, tan a oscuras como susn vecinos. Al cabo de unas horas llamaron a su puerta. La Slytherin abrió de golpe, sin saber quién era, porque dentro de Hogwarts los chips cerebrales se desactivaban por seguridad interna. Al reconocer al visitante tuvo un súbito cambio, diametral pues se le oyó feliz y preocupada:

— _¡... cariño, no debes estar aquí...!_

— _No, no..._ -susurró él, haciendo ruido al entrar, abrazándola y besándola repetidamente, hablando en tono dulce- _Te extraño demasiado, mi amor, mi vida... Muero de no verte, es demasiado echarte de menos, te necesito..._

Se les oyó abrazándose. Era conocido que Pansy Parkinson aguantaba todo, menos que alguien hablara de su esposo Hufflepuff. Mataría a quien lo tocara. Los oyeron cuchichear, ansiosos por no verse en meses... Sacando una emoción archivada del pasado, Granger se conmovió y fue al escuchar a la odiada Pansy hablando cariñosa y preocupada a su pareja desde los catorce años... Para Pansy era un alivio que su marido trabajara en Hogwarts, ella lo había convencido de ser profesor interno y le tranquilizaba saberlo en la fortaleza, aunque semi-derruida, de confiable roca, rodeado por aurores. También pensaría no complacerse en esa seguridad para no bajar la guardia, pero, ¡qué raro era oír a Pansy Parkinson, angustiada por alguien más, enamorada!

— _... no te preocupes, mi amor, todo saldrá bien_ -susurraba ella, tranquilizadora-, _te prometo que me cuidaré... sí, sí, me cuidaré... tendré los salvoconductos y vendré por ti... tú sólo sigue como todos los días... piensa en mí, como yo en ti... yo también te amo... te lo juro, cariño, eres mi vida..._

A las palabras siguió un silencio, después besos... Hermione y Snape, recostados en el suelo del aula abandonada, escucharon suspiros, jadeos, susurros; los oyeron con una mezcla de alegría y pesar: El relajamiento de las costumbres había vuelto frecuente el tener sexo sin pudor ante terceros o no preocuparse por quién estaba cerca. Cada mago que conocían tenía relaciones de esa manera, con algo de anhelo y algo de olvido. Anhelo por vivir el amor y olvido de la posibilidad de morir mañana.

La guerra los había hecho muy conscientes de la finitud de la vida y por eso aquellas actitudes. Ningún ex alumno de Hogwarts tenía hijos. El mundo envejecía.

Hermione y Snape abrazándola por la espalda, quedaron dormidos, arrullados por los sonidos del amor y del dolor.


	4. Torre Malfoy

_Gracias a los amigos que leen y a los que me han comentado. Les respondo por PM. Yetsavé, ¡mil gracias! No sé por qué no puedo escribirte, no te veo con la opción de mensaje, te agradezco los comments. Por supuesto no me molesta que se piense que soy mujer, sobre todo porque acá no hay como aclararlo, sólo que soy hombre! :D Los he invitado a ver el tráiler o video promociomal del fic. Saludos._

Elevándose gigantesca en luz multicolor en plena madrugada, lanzando haces brillantes en todas direcciones sobre grandes edificios, calles y puentes que a su vez emitían destellos, la Torre Malfoy dominaba con sus trescientos pisos, el centro de la ciclópea Knockturn City.

Lucius Malfoy, de abrigo negro y bastón en mano, de pie en un balcón al aire libre cerca de la cima, observaba las construcciones de miles de ventanas en colores mezclados con sus formas complejas, surcadas por el continuo tránsito aéreo urbano.

Lucius sabía que, más abajo, en las construcciones aglomeradas de otros sectores de la ciudad, compleja y rica en recodos como un laberinto, se incubaban problemas que no pintaban muy bien.

Pero se trabajaba en ello. Ante los ataques de los primeros meses del final de la guerra, las alianzas Slytherin se hicieron más fuertes por instinto de supervivencia y buscaron otras formas de expresarse.

Fue idea de Scorpius. Las nuevas generaciones tenían ideas frescas. Buscando elementos desde la mentalidad del enemigo, se topó con el dicho de que se sabe dónde empiezan las revoluciones, pero no dónde terminan. Le sirvió para aprovechar una de las debilidades del Ministerio: no poder deshacerse de los Slytherin más importantes, por mucho que fueran culpables de haber apoyado a Voldemort.

Entendió que Slytherin eran los vencedores potenciales siempre y cuando conservaran la astucia. El Ministerio se aferraría a ellos, viéndolos como un mal necesario, pues estaban en la base de identidad del viejo orden. Descabezar y diezmar a sus antiguas familias, sólo se lograría si se estaba dispuesto a iniciar una revolución, pero como no se sabe dónde terminan, los gobernantes también corrían el riesgo de caer.

¿Para qué buscar problema? Muerto el mal mayor, Voldemort, todo volvía a quedar en dimensiones manejables, en el cómodo sistema donde el poder y la tradición daban impunidad y continuidad. ¿O con quiénes hubieran llenado el hueco de las familias emblemáticas? ¿Con los Granger? Cuestionado eso, todo se podía cuestionar, hasta al Ministerio. La alcurnia, que antes fue sello de vejez, hoy lo era de tradición recuperada.

Pero los defensores del viejo orden no pensaron que podía volverse uno nuevo. Y que fuera nuevo servía mejor a los Slytherin. Sólo había qué quitarse restos del pasado. Todo fue saber esperar el cambio de los tiempos. Así fue como la idea de la sangre pura arraigó hacia dentro, pero se retrajo por fuera, y los Slytherin de los Veintiocho Sagrados se convirtieron en un Consorcio.

Scorpius explicó a Lucius lo anterior, quien tomando la idea al vuelo entendió que el hueco dejado por Voldemort sería llenado por el más astuto.

Lucius en el balcón esperaba la noticia que apareció en varias de las gigantescas pantallas en 3D, rodeadas de resplandores de edificios cercanos. Torre Malfoy no daba noticias: eso era de clases inferiores. En la Torre Malfoy se creaban las noticias.

El Ministro Slughorn apareció en una imagen de varios cientos de metros, anunciando el motivo de su comparecencia ante las autoridades del Ministerio:

— _Siendo las 2:30 am, vengo ante ustedes para hacer formal el Decreto de Suspensión de la Libertad de Tránsito._

Lucius entró a la torre, bañado por la luz que venía de dentro, escuchando el siseo de las veloces aerocarrozas en largas columnas de faros.

Quiso ver a Slughorn con sus propios ojos y no con la pantalla visual. Lucius estaba un poco chapado a la antigua, pero su mentalidad era muy moderna. Finalmente la intriga es una actividad atemporal. Si no se pudo tomar el poder por la fuerza, se podía hacer por las vías legales.

Deshacerse del anterior Ministro, Shacklebolt, no fue demasiado difícil para los Slytherin en nuevo pacto, dada la ayuda que el mismo Shacklebolt les dio involuntariamente con sus políticas conciliatorias, que invitando a perdonar el pasado, a la mejor manera de Hogwarts, se debilitó. Con él murió la forma de ser que llevó a Harry a romper la varita de saúco.

En cuanto Harry venció, la moral dejó de ser necesaria al sistema.

En el desajuste siguiente fue sencillo facilitar el ascenso del ambicioso Slughorn, que llevaba 30 años forjando alianzas; además, el anciano demente lo hizo bien, pues se le vio como la cuña legal a insertar en el Ministerio. Y tenía sus propias ideas que encuadraban con los intereses del Consorcio: El interés de detener la caída del Estado Mágico.

Sabían que después de una guerra todo orden antiguo desaparecía. Si no podía evitarse, pensaron, entonces debían conservar su supremacía en el nuevo orden. Y conservarla pasaba por ser artífices de ese nuevo orden.

— _... de acuerdo con el Decreto_ –seguía el Ministro, escuchado en las calles por multitudes apáticas-, _los controles de movimiento dentro y entre ciudades se harán más estrictos. Por seguridad del Estado, la presencia de los cuerpos del orden público será más notoria para los ciudadanos, en bien de su integridad personal..._

De no contener la caída, pensaba el grupo de Slytherin formado entre otros por los Parkinson, los Lestrange, Nott, Urquarth, la parte sana de los Longbottom, los Zabini, Black, Greengrass y Snowyowl; de no contener ese declive, la sociedad mágica desaparecería en la crisis.

Una crisis no únicamente moral, social, sino la económica, con la devaluación galopante del galeón. Y fundamentalmente, la crisis de la magia.

—He hecho lo que se me pidió, Lucius –había protestado Slughorn ante las órdenes del Consorcio por emitir decreto tras decreto-. Primero, traer hasta el último mago repartido por el mundo, de sangre emparentada con la nuestra. También a squibbs de este país o de otros, engañándolos con que recibirían un estatus de reconocimiento del que carecían. También permitir la ciudadanía de muggles para tener fuerza de trabajo. Fue necesario para volver a fortalecernos y te recuerdo que mucho de ello fueron mis ideas. Pudimos repoblar y debo admitir que sobrepoblar las ciudades, pero es que debes dar un respiro a la gente...

—¿Quieres acabar igual que Shacklebolt?

Lucius Malfoy entró a un recinto amplio, plagado de módulos unidos por tubos, cableados y controles de todo tipo. Aquella tecnología semejante a la muggle tenía por objetivo almacenar e intensificar la magia que sostenía las ciudades, porque la magia sola ya no bastaba. Lucius atravesó un umbral marcado con luces azules en su contorno y se detuvo en un área despejada y amplia, oscura excepto un haz de luz sobre él y otro enfrente, donde se hallaba Dumbledore, de cuerpo completo, pero transparente. A su través se veían equipos colocados más allá. Por su condición de proporcionar una imagen fantasmal, al equipo se le llamaba como un viejo antecesor, el Velo.

No necesitaba ir a Hogwarts para hablar con Dumbledore: Lucius lo hacía aparecer desde el retrato hasta una de sus oficinas en la Torre. Para eso lo tenía de empleado. Lo interrumpió cuando éste saludaba:

— _Lucius, muy buenas n..._

—Déjate de estupideces de cortesía, Albus. Debes enviarlos hoy mismo a encontrar al maldito Potter.

Los méritos, la valentía, la generosidad, había sido el motor del Trío; pero una vez finalizada su misión se les podía agradecer, dejándolos con la recompensa de su conciencia tranquila. Su trabajo finalmente fue permitir la vuelta de los Sagrados. Lucius refunfuñó:

—Estamos teniendo un problema, Albus. ¿No lo entiendes? Esos accesos de Potter donde se reactiva en él la condición de horrocrux, no son únicamente crisis emocionales.

Con todo y lo odiosa que le era, Lucius reconocía las afirmaciones de la incómoda Granger, que si bien chocaron con oídos sordos, eran ciertas. Granger afirmaba que los primeros días de finalizada la guerra fueron de una esperanza en que todo mejoraría, pero que era una ilusión. Que nada pasaría si los magos no actuaban. Pero la sociedad estaba postrada por la guerra. Y que podía aparecer un peligro imprevisto.

Las predicciones de la Gryffindor se cumplieron: conforme pasaron las semanas el Ministerio dio muestras de no haber aprendido nada. Los juicios no llegaron a sus últimas consecuencias como se prometió. El Ministerio se encaminó a actuar como antes, sortear la crisis y mantener su cuota de poder. Las esperanzas se frustraron y las huellas de la guerra recrudecieron: destrucción, pobreza, dolor. Las promesas se revelaron como palabras para ganar tiempo, la careta del no hacer nada.

Por eso Potter y Weasley uniformados de aurores eran tan graciosos a los viejos Slytherin. Par de ingenuos policías. Granger mostró más inteligencia al evitar esa posición. Claro, maniobra de Snape. La reactivación de la Brigada Inquisitorial a nivel estatal brindó a muchos un espacio donde no luchar contra el sistema, pero ser agentes libres.

Y por si los males presentes fueran poco, surgió el problema imprevisto.

Dumbledore insistió en lo mismo de hace días, porque la nueva crisis de Potter llevaba una semana para cuando Snape se había enterado:

— _Harry primero tuvo recuerdos involuntarios de la mente de Voldemort, eso lo supimos por los medimagos de San Mungo. Luego tuvo pensamientos intrusos, o sea que Harry tenía pensamientos que sentía llegados desde fuera, que no eran de él. Lo que te digo es un cuadro de desajuste, el pobre de Harry..._

Lucius se enfadó y casi mostró los dientes en una mueca de odio:

—¡Ese fue el problema, Albus! Cuando Voldemort descubrió... (¿en qué pensabas cuando le permitiste crecer, pese a lo loco que él estaba?) Cuando descubrió el Programa Horrocrux lo hizo como se debe: partir la personalidad en quántums o fracciones operativas a partir de las cuales lograr auto-identificarse. También para mantener la coherencia del resto de su mente a partir del quántum. Colocó esas fracciones en objetos. _Objetos_ , Albus, pero al cargarlo sin querer en Potter lo hizo _en una mente_. Como Potter lamentablemente no es un objeto sin vida, no sólo guardó, sino que asimiló. Por eso tuvo tantas semejanzas de carácter con Riddle. Era el programa corriendo. Es un cerebro, Albus, un maldito cerebro vivo, no un guardapelo, sino miles de millones de neuronas donde la identidad de Voldemort y parte de su poder puede distribuirse. Con una sola partícula, con un quántum residual, el sistema completo de la mente de Voldemort puede reorganizarse. Eso fue lo que pasó, una fracción de Voldermort quedó en el cerebro de Potter y se ha fortalecido. Por eso tiene esas crisis.

— _Yo..._

—Cuando Potter siente que se recupera, es porque la fracción Voldemort pierde cohesión y cae en sueño, Albus, pero si toma conciencia de ser Voldemort en el cuerpo de Potter, éste será quien duerma y nunca despierte. Y cuando eso pase estamos acabados, Albus, todos, yo, tú y tu colegio obsoleto. _Albus._

— _Es que, yo..._

—¿Sigues sin entender, Albus? No es un recuerdo de Voldermort, no es un delirio de Potter. Es Voldemort, _Voldemort en persona_ , imbécil anciano, ¡Voldemort en persona quien puede volver! Si la fracción Voldemort se recupera, estamos acabados. Seremos baldosas del suelo a sus pies. Lo que hemos construido se lo apropiará. Nos hará sus esclavos de nuevo. Así que ya es hora que espabiles y actúes.

— _Estoy trabajando en eso, Lucius, yo..._

—¡No trabajes, inepto! –gritó- ¡Hazlo ya, envíalos ya o te quitaremos la dirección de Hogwarts!

Dumbledore abría y cerraba la boca, coartado, sin hallar las palabras que necesitaba.

—Sí, ya sé qué estás pensando... –sonrió Lucius- Te estás preguntando cómo ponerme en mi lugar. Antes lo hacías tan bien, ¿eh? Detrás de tu escritorio me retabas y ridiculizabas. Hoy tratas de hallar aquel estado de ánimo para enfrentarte a mí, pero no puedes. ¿Sabes por qué no puedes? Porque cuando te reconstituimos eliminamos esos elementos de tu carácter. Hoy no te das cuenta que hablas del "pobre Harry" con su enemigo. Y no importa que yo te lo diga. No acabas de entender.

Dumbledore se desesperaba.

— _Yo... yo..._

—Nunca lo conseguirás, Albus. Quemamos tu retrato mágico y pusimos tu fantasma. A ti. Esto que eres hoy. Nunca más serás Dumbledore por completo. Nunca. ¿Y sabes qué eres? Mi maldito y arrastrado puerco elfo doméstico. ¡No te hagas el importante, viejo estúpido! ¡No lo eres! ¡Te tenemos en Hogwarts para que obedezcas! ¡No nos hagas esperar por hacerte el importante! ¡Llámalos y diles que deben nterceptar a Potter! ¡Deben buscarlo a pie porque hemos perdido su señal! ¡Vivo o muerto, mejor muerto, por eso va Parkinson!

— _¿Y cuándo... cuándo podré ver a mi hermana?_ –casi sollozó.

—Ah... eso... -sonrió Lucius- Pórtate bien y lo veremos.

Rumbo a Knockturn, Hermione y Snape en la locomotora con Tonks y Lupin a quince vagones de distancia y Pansy todavía más allá, con la moto en su compartimiento, analizaban.

La orden de Dumbledore fue hallar a Harry y traerlo a Hogwarts. Quien lo lograra, "como fuera" -Pansy asintió, tomando nota del matiz- recibiría los pasaportes. También les dio una garantía firmada con su genoma.

Sin hablar, la pareja cavilaba al cruzar la campiña desolada, en la locomotora sin ocupantes excepto los de la Brigada, cuando Knockturn apareció brutalmente, desplazándose al otro lado de las ventanillas.

Y también brutalmente sonó el primer disparo, o para ser exactos, su retumbo a lo largo de la locomotora 4900.

Granger, Tonks, Parkinson, Snape y Lupin consultaron sus pantallas instantáneamente: estaban en el cuadrante 20 de Knockturn, una de las zonas industriales.

La pantalla con esquema de movimientos de personas, aparecía transparente en su campo visual normal y empequeñecía o detallaba por acto reflejo.

La locomotora estilo Hogwarts se detuvo en medio de una vía elevada, entre un edificio con aspecto viejo a sus espaldas y vacío al otro lado. Un auror entró sabiendo que hallaría agentes de la Brigada Inquisitorial y simplemente los invitó a descender: pese a su baja potencia de fuego, en tanto que eran policía política, cualquiera de ellos podía arrestar al que quisiera, incluido un auror.

El primero en saltar a las vías fue Snape, quien había entrado en la Brigada para no volver a Hogwarts. De todos modos el estilo de Inquisidor le quedaba. Y por eso reclutó a Granger. Para sacarla del marasmo y de paso, quitársela a Weasley... Cuando dejó de verla se descubrió añorándola, sin saber cuándo se había enamorado de ella. La mejor parte era que Hermione amaba en secreto a Snape, aunque de estudiante nunca lo admitió.

Nymphadora bajó con su cabello violeta, seguida del callado Lupin, cuyo cabello se desordenó con el salto. Pansy sentó en lo alto de uno de los vagones, con gesto grave. Asomaron por la vía. El edificio de atrás apenas tenía sesenta pisos, en ladrillo que recordaba al callejón Knockturn, pero con añadidos de metal y estructuras modernas como los puentes que lo conectaban con otras edificaciones; las pantallas no mostraban información de quién estaba abajo, por ser datos restringidos, de modo que la vista servía mejor.

—Son del Korps –identificó Nymphadora.

Em efecto. Se reconocía al mayor cuerpo represivo: fuese mujer u hombre, a unos cincuenta metros abajo, un bloque de unos trescientos formados tras un tanque llevaba el uniforme negro de camisa con corbata, pantalón, botas y gorra militares, más el largo abrigo de cuero verde olivo. Los oficiales tenían distintivos gris plata.

Y el escudo de Slytherin en las insignias de cuello y en los tanques, por donde asomaban oficiales.

Los soldados Slytherin eran un mar de gorras, varitas en mano y algunos con armas de aspecto muggle. Se intercalaban entre tanques pesados, de largos cañones, enfilados hacia las siluetas de enormes tubos, chimeneas y estructuras de una zona industrial de la que brotaba humo y fuego.

La Brigada Inquisitorial estaba dividida en Regimientos. Ahí estaba Parkinson, del _Dolores Umbridge;_ Lupin y Tonks, del _Pomona Sprout_ –fallecida el año pasado; Granger y Snape, del _Fred Weasley_. Pero para las acciones de verdadero control, con uso de armas pesadas, se había creado el Slytherin Korps.

Por la torreta del primer tanque asomaba un coronel del Korps. El vehículo de largo cañón destacaba oscuro sobre la distancia de edificios iluminados de vivos rojos, azul y blanco en sus cientos de pisos.

Era el Slytherin Axel Nott, observando desde la torreta, con parsimonia, el fuego a relativa distancia: habían reducido a los de un edificio al Norte, pero quedaban los más fuertes, los del complejo industrial. Lo que cayera se levantaría con fuerza física y no con magia, que resultaba endeble para estos trabajos. Y no importaba qué se destruyera pues se cobraría indemnización al mundo muggle.

De sus tiempos de estudiante, el coronel Nott recordaba que la Gran Escalera de Hogwarts no volvió a moverse luego de la batalla. Algo en el núcleo de la magia había quedado herido con la guerra. Pero se sentía cómodo usando tecnología adaptada de la muggle, que se propulsaba con magia y sus armas eran mágicas.

—¿Alguien los lee? –preguntó Nott viendo en su pantalla virtual, a sus oficiales.

—Traen esos cascos muggles acorazados, coronel –comentó uno-, de los que no permiten aplicar el _Legeremens_.

—Entrarán a la Slytherin –dictaminó Lupin, de corbata anudada, haciendo una especie de mohín con los labios y peinándose de lado con los dedos.

Hermione volteó a verlo con la habitual mezcla de alegría y nostalgia. Le daba gusto que Lupin y Nymphadora, que asintió al lado de él y le tomó la mano, hubiesen sido clonados. Era lástima no haberlo logrado con Fred y otros. También que los prófugos Scabior o Bellatrix que vagaban en los alrededores del Valle de Godric, sí fueran replicados.

- _Expelliarmus_ –dijo Nott, de cara al complejo industrial.

Del cañón del tanque brotó un ancho haz blanco con ramificaciones azules irregulares en torno, que golpeó en una barricada improvisada en la entrada del complejo, haciéndola saltar por los aires. Con esa capacidad, el hechizo era casi igual que _Avada_ por la potencia del golpe, pero _Avada_ sí que mataba todo lo cercano por enfrente aunque no lo tocara, por eso no se le usaba en forma indiscriminada.

El tanque avanzó, encabezando una procesión que venía por la ancha avenida que cruzaba por debajo del puente de la locomotora.

Pansy, montada en la Harley-Davidson, pasó sobre los vagones, cayó perfecto amortiguada en los rieles –debia ser una moto modificada- y se detuvo a un lado de Hermione y Snape, viendo hacia abajo, con los googles puestos. La moto ronroneaba. O pasaba algo interesante o se marchaba.

— _Al parecer su gran amigo está atrapado en el complejo. Corre peligro con la próxima escaramuza_ –el coronel Knott se comunicó por audio con los de la Brigada.

¿Quién? ¿De los vivos, de los clonados?

—¿Cuál amigo? –preguntó Hermione.

El coronel del Korps respondió con extrañeza:

— _Potter, claro está. Harry Potter. ¿Quién más es su gran amigo?_


	5. Slytherin Korps

El aviso del coronel sacudió a los cinco, en las vías de la locomotora. ¿Harry, en una próxima escaramuza?

— _La asesora del ministro Slughorn me informa que pueden unirse a nuestras filas_ –añadió Nott-. _Si van a entrar, fórmense tras los soldados que siguen a mi tanque. Una vez dentro procedan como decidan. No estorben la operación._

Pansy saltó en la Harley al vacío, pero en el aire, las dos ruedas se colocaron horizontales y de ellas, dos chorros de aire le permitieron descender lentamente.

Cuando los demás bajaron con el hechizo de Aparición, tuvieron que colocarse detrás de los Slytherin y antes del tanque siguiente.

A esta altura, el tanque artillado del coronel Nott era masivo, pues a lo ancho tenía casi ocho metros y el doble de eso, a lo largo. Más todavía, delante de los Slytherin de abrigo verde y gorra negra, la torreta del tanque se elevó con el coronel asomando, casi cuatro metros más. A los costados de todos, las enormes torres de la ciudad se dirigían al cielo, llenas de luz y enfrente, la mole del complejo se dibujaba en tuberías, instalaciones y edificios de metal.

El escudo grabado a un lado de la torreta resplandecía con las luces de la calle: la serpiente con el rótulo SLYTHERIN KORPS y abajo, el número de la División, la 1313.

Hermione vio hacia atrás, avanzando con los demás de la Brigada, luego del bloque de Slytherin cubiertos por el tanque de Nott. A espaldas venía otro tanque, pero no se veían los soldados resguardados tras él, y notó que la fila debía ser de unos diez o más vehículos artillados, porque se desplazaban por la ancha avenida en una curva. A lo lejos, sí se distinguía a los uniformados entre cada vehículo.

Nymphadora echó un ojo a los del Korps: Slytherin circunspectos, trotando graves con las viseras de las gorras dando sombra a sus ojos, varitas en mano y algunos con armas estilo muggle. Uno de los efectos de abrir las fronteras para recibir a muggles con promesas de trabajo, vida mejor y luego esclavizarlos, fue recibir influencias de su estilo, por ejemplo en las armas y para no ir más lejos, en el mismo Slytherin Korps, ejército al que se destinaba a la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts de la Casa de Salazar, que en los últimos tiempos creció exponencialmente y admitió a mayores llegados de otros países, pero con sangre de familias del Estado Mágico. El Ministerio no había permitido que otras casas integraran cuerpos armados.

Los tanques Slytherin llevaban como arma primaria el largo cañón de hechizos. Ahora, cada vez más cerca de la entrada del complejo, en cada esquina del vehículo acorazado se elevaron baterías de tres cañones, resguardando los flancos, que eran las armas secundarias tipo muggle.

—De acuerdo con el plan –ordenó el coronel Nott.

En los comunicadores se escuchó la voz de cada mando de tanque al decretar:

— _Protego._

Cada tanque se rodeó con una esfera azul que se desvaneció al instante, pero el encantamiento permaneció. Al unísono, los tanques aceleraron y se formaron en línea de cinco en fondo, seguidos rápidamente por los a pie.

El coronel del Korps ordenó a la computadora del cañón.

— _¡Bombarda Máxima!_

Copiado por la primera línea de tanques, las bocas de los cañones del resto de la fila, y los de atrás, que elevaron la artillería, emitieron esferas de luz y sin mediar nada entre ellas y sus objetivos, muros de concreto y tuberías reventaron en explosiones, derrumbándose.

Sin perder un segundo, se lanzaron al ataque. Hermione al lado de un Snape adusto que avanzaba a paso rápido, sin correr, pero sin quedarse atrás, erguido detrás de los otros Slytherin y al lado de Tonks y de Lupin. Éstos no podían evitar inclinarse un poco, pues los proyectiles de los que ocupaban el complejo comenzaron a rebotar en el tanque, en tintineo en apariencia inofensivo. Las baterías de los costados respondieron, disparando proyectiles sólidos y unas líneas casi invisibles que debían ser descargas de plasma, capaces de quemar casi todo lo que tuviera enfrente.

Los tanques cruzaron en mastodontes mecánicos los escombros del perímetro del complejo, y Hermione distinguió una señalización en metal, apenas colgada de un tornillo en una barda derruida, que indicaba: CENTRAL MÁGICA 01101. Así que esto era, pensó, un motín de squibbs y muggles esclavos en una estación almacenadora de magia, para alimentar no sólo Knockturn, sino ciudades cercanas y sus instalaciones públicas y oficiales. Por eso enviaban al Korps. ¿Qué haría Harry en este lugar? Necesitaban ir por él. Los pases le importaban menos que sacarlo de ahí.

Los tanques entraron abriéndose en abanico y disparando sin aviso. Pansy, que calculaba a mil por hora y buscaba en su pantalla virtual alguna configuración afín a Harry que delatara su presencia, recordó que las centrales mágicas eran pequeñas ciudades dentro de la megalópolis de Knockturn. En receptor escuchó transmisiones entrecortadas de los hechizos, _Confringo_ y _Cistem Aperio_ causando explosiones y sacudidas en las instalaciones, demoliéndolas con estrépito, o Incendio que crearon llamas, con las cuales los amotinados comenzaron a aparecer.

En efecto eran muggles y squibbs, que usaban mascarillas antigás y cascos recubiertos que detenían los _Legeremens_ y _Obliviate_ con tecnología muggle de computación neuronal. También llevaban capas que les protegían el cuerpo de _Sectumsempra_ , protecciones de origen muggle basadas en la creación de un campo estático personal. Armados con ametralladoras abrieron fuego desde barricadas y puntos elevados de la central. Algunos Slytherin, cuando todos dejaron la protección de los tanques para entrar a los edificios guiados por los oficiales, usaron las armas de proyectiles que llevaban y otros se enfrascaron en combates usando las varitas.

La batahola se armó en un segundo: explosiones, siseos, crujidos, fuego y humo. Dejando el tanque de Nott y quedando juntos para no moverse hasta no tener confirmación, los de la Brigada se guarecieron en una instalación sin defensa, consultando sus pantallas visuales, recibiendo la información del escaneo que los chips realizaban de la zona, en busca de Harry. Hermione medio inclinada junto a Tonks y Lupin en cuclillas, Pansy en la moto y Snape de pie. Ráfagas de humo los cruzaban, oyendo los siseos de las armas muggles y el crepitar de los hechizos. Aquella batalla iba a durar un día o dos.

En la torreta del vehículo artillado, el coronel Nott hablaba con Astoria Greengrass, que había suplido a Percy Weasley como asetos del Ministerio.

—Instrucciones, si mi División encuentra a Potter primero –solicitó Nott, en el tanque que avanzaba, disparando por las baterías.

— _Entrégalo a Parkinson_ ¬–le respondió Astoria, diminuta a cuadro.

—Instrucciones, si pretende matarlo –quiso confirmar para no tener problemas.

— _Mira a otro lado._

Una explosión grande, todo recto, que levantó una enorme lengua de fuego. Nott se extrañó:

—¿Es definitivo? ¿Dejar que muera Potter? Lo han mantenido vivo como emblema de nuestra tolerancia y agradecimiento.

— _Eso ya quedó atrás. Serpens Máxima lo quiere muerto._

Astoria nunca fue caritativa, pero se había vuelto desalmada. Se le necesitaba así en su posición. La remoción de Percival Weasley había sido muy grata. Cuando los Sagrados se volvieron Consorcio Sagrado –debe entenderse, Slytherin-, éste se organizó rápidamente para tomar los puestos clave del Ministerio e hizo uso de su poder económico para apoderarse de la infraestructura.

Mientras las demás casas pensaban en luchas de principios a la vieja usanza, los Slytherin con deudas con la justicia, pero exonerados por la misma, astutamente diseminaron sus redes, apoyaron los movimientos de Slughorn cuando Shacklebolt se suicidó ante la perspectiva de deshonra y prisión por sus políticas fallidas, y cinco años después del final de la guerra, el Consorcio Sagrado era el amo económico y político del Estado. Entonces fueron por Weasley y los demás.

El coronel Nott, en lo alto de la torreta del tanque, que desplegada alcanzaba los doce metros de alto y con aquel enorme cañón que obedecía como una varita, recordaba aquella noche. La recordó viendo las llamas de las instalaciones de la central mágica, atacada por los tanques, éstos ya incursionando por las calles de la casi ciudad, disparando a destellos por los cañones y elevando hongos de humo por el golpe de los Bombarda Máxima.

Recordó la noche cuando el exprofesor Slughorn asumió el cargo de ministro. Las tertulias en Hogwarts rindieron fruto, y estaba en el lugar adecuado, empujado por los Malfoy, los Parkinson y los demás Sagrados.

Fueron horas de amenazante promesa. Slughorn cruzó un Atrio ministerial de poco movimiento, debido al shock por el suicidio de Shacklebolt y por no querer hacer olas. Slughorn pasó como un empleado más, frente al Monumento al Poder de la Magia, del que haría levantar réplicas en varias ciudades. Pero esta noche llevaba otra misión.

Lo primero al llegar a su despacho del primer piso, fue dar curso a los nombramientos decididos por los Sagrados. Estampó su firma en cada papiro de la oficina del Ministro. Subsecretario: Theodor Nott. Asesora: Astoria Malfoy. Asistente Junior: Altair Parkinson. Oficina de Aurores: Rabastan Lestrange. Éste fue el nombramiento más escandaloso, pero también llevaba seis meses de creado el Slytherin Korps.

Pese a su participación la noche de la purga, Axel Nott no era promovido a general para no darle gran mando de tropas. En el tanque, ordenando los hechizos para atacar instalaciones, cuidando de no volar las importantes, se caló la gorra negra viendo sin emoción caer muertos a muggles y a squibbs. Había que poner orden. Eso se hizo aquella noche.

El Profeta Digital, dirigido por Millicent Bulstrode, tenía preparada la noticia antes de la acción: "El Ministro Slughorn Pone Orden". Nott y otros exalumnos excepto Draco, ninguno de los Malfoy debía figurar, aunque estaban detrás de todo-, recibieron en transmisión la frase Cáliz por parte de Lucius Malfoy y en los embriones de cuerpo represor que entonces eran, detuvieron a mortífagos ocultos al brazo de la ley, apoyadores de Voldemort y gente que jugaba a dos bandos, ejecutándolos al pie del Monumento al Poder de la Magia, donde quedaron apilados. No fue justicia, sino quitarse competidores y futuros conspiradores. Al petulante de Percival lo mandaron a Azkabán.

No sólo en el Ministerio hicieron la purga. Fueron a casas, escondrijos y calles donde estuvieran los identificados. Derribaron aerocarrozas, los interceptaron en la Red Flu y en las torres donde estaban. Los ejecutaron sin preguntar, incluyendo a familiares cercanos para evitarse futuras venganzas. A Rita Skeeter la detuvieron en las oficinas y la ejecutaron en una callejuela oscura. Pidió por su vida, pero no hubo piedad. Quedó con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y con alguna nota ingeniosa en mente. Se consideró su pseudo-periodismo como peligro contra el Estado. A los de mayor riesgo, líderes, los mataron saturándoles los chips cerebrales. Las réplicas de Bellatrix y Scabior lograron escapar y hoy vagaban en tierra de nadie, reclutando licántropos, brujas y magos negros hartos del control del Estado.

Aquel grupo de ejecutores se había vuelto un ejército represivo. Elementos de otras casas tenían cargos en el Ministerio para aparentarse tolerancia, pero carecían de poder. El poder había quedado en los Slytherin de negra trayectoria, arrastrando a los demás. No era la primera vez que el Korps 1313 aplastaba una revuelta. Como ahora que corrían por las galerías, lanzando encantamientos con las varitas u oprimiendo gatillos.

Los de la Brigada, colegas por fuerza, pero no todos camaradas, recibieron la información al mismo tiempo en las pantallas:

CONFIGURACIÓN AFÍN A POTTER, HARRY.

Los primeros en aparecer en la zona donde debía estar Harry, fueron Hermione y Snape, llegando an un sótano plagado de arcos metálicos cuadrados, sonorizado por ecos de disparos, en penumbra excepto por luces al fondo. Quién sabe por qué el suelo estaba mojado, posiblemente porque en el combate se rompieron los ductos de refrigeración. En destellos de luz se dibujaban las sombras de los Slytherin del Korps, lanzando hechizos con las varitas hacia el enemigo. Una de ellos lanzaba una ráfaga con un cañón de bombardas portátil que se apoyaba en la cadera.

Después llegaron Tonks y Lupin, un poco más a la derecha, pisando serpientes que reptaban creadas por _Serpensortia_ , programadas para envenenar a enemigos desprevenidos; ambos se inclinaron para evitar el lanzamiento por los aires de equipos muy pesados hacia las barricadas usando _Depulsos_. Vieron a los del Korps saltar en grupos por los parapetos donde yacían muggles y squibbs muertos por hechizos o consumiéndose en llamas.

Disparos y hechizos reventaban mientras Lupin vigilaba tras una columna de metal y Nymphadora en cuclillas a su ladomovía los ojos de un lado a otro, leyendo la pantalla virtual.

—¡Harry está un sector más a la derecha, Remus! –salieron corriendo allá.

Hermione y Snape también iban en esa dirección, a la carrera. Los estampidos y crujidos, destellos de hechizos se potenciaban en el ambiente cerrado. Corrían parapetándose. Nadie usaba el hechizo de Aparición en un combate si no sabía dónde se saldría. A la castaña le era claro que Nymphadora y Remus tratarían de entregar a Harry en Hogwarts creyéndolo a salvo con el fantasms de Dumbledore, el viejo error de creer que se tenían autoridades fiables; para la castaña y Snape era salvarlo de Pansy Parkinson, porque ella…

Como si la hubieran invocado, el rugido de la Harley-Davidson tronó en el sótano.

Levantando cortinas de agua con las ruedas de la moto, Pansy conducía al tiempo que un cañón de bombardas adosado a la Seventy Two disparaba contra una gran barricada al final del área. Según la pantalla, ahí estaba Potter. Así que debía matarlo, llevarlo ante Dumbledore y con los pases dejar Mundo Mágico para siempre junto con su esposo.

Los oficiales del Korps la reconocieron al cruzar en la moto, entre los pelotones que tiraban a la gran barricada. Pansy Parkinson era legendaria. Parkinson no había aceptado el cargo de asesora del Ministro, pues dijo que la política no era lo suyo, pero la verdad era que para ella, la forma que había tomado el mundo de la postguerra no era Slytherin; para escapar de las luchas por poder ingresó en la Brigada Inquisitorial, un cuerpo más bien informal y a donde habían ido a parar los inadaptados del Nuevo Orden.

El cañón de bombardas era como la varita: un destello en el extremo y una explosión en el punto de ataque por lo que, conduciendo paralela a la barricada protegida por altas planchas de metal y mirillas por donde asomaban los cañones de muggles y squibbs, Pansy lanzó ráfagas, acertando varias en cuerpos de los rebeldes que reventaban por la fuerza del estallido.

Los del Korps se dieron a cubrirla, por lo que en segundos se saturó en fuego, trozando la barricada.

¬—Qué locura –dictaminó Nymphadora, asomando por una columna, rodeados por los estallidos- ¿Parkinson está loca hoy o siempre fue así?

—Siempre fue así –aseguró Remus, apoyado en el soporte.

Tras el Protego de la Harley, Pansy subió la potencia de su cañón portátil y sin bajar la velocidad, acertó en la base de una estructura, desplomando el resto sobre los defensores en un mar de restos y polvo.

Encabezados por los oficiales del 1313, los soldados corrieron hacia la barricada disparando con las varitas y las demás armas.

La gritería se generalizó. Hermione y Snape aparecieron pasando la barricada destruida, cerca de una terminal de la Red Flu, envueltos en la humareda atravesada por la luz rotatoria de la entrada de la estación.

—No tengo su señal –dijo Hermione.

—Está cerca –afirmó Snape.

Una voz juvenil la llamó:

—¡Hermione!

Los dos apuntaron con las varitas hacia la conocida voz.

Era Harry.

Extrañamente, en el uniforme de Hogwarts, de túnica y corbata.

Cinco años no lo habían cambiado en nada, pese a las amarguras vividas. Se veía exactamente igual que en su época de sexto grado. Únicamente la expresión era diferente, enojada, casi cruel. Llevaba la varita en una mano.

—¿Sabes dónde he estado? –preguntó Harry, arrancando breves ecos al lugar casi vacío; ecos de detonaciones venía de cerca- Yo no lo sé, Hermione. Despierto en sitios desconocidos, pero algo me dice que no he hecho cosas buenas. ¡De haber venido por mí, es mejor que te vayas!

—¡Harry, Harry, no digas más! –gritó la castaña, bajando la varita- ¡Debemos irnos, están cazándote!

—¡Déjalos, Hermione, no me importa! –desdeñó; la luz giratoria lo entintaba de azul esporádicamente- ¡Ignoran que yo…!

Cinco detonaciones. A Hermione le costó hacer la relación entre los estampidos y las pequeñas explosiones en el tórax de Harry, que cerró los ojos haciendo mueca de dolor y sacudiendo la cabeza en cada golpe que le cimbró el cuerpo.

Le pareció verlo en cámara lenta: Harry soltando la varita, relajando el rostro con la mirada vacía y perdiendo fuerza en las piernas, yéndose a plomo al suelo, donde le rebotó la cabeza, quedando con los brazos extendidos, inmóvil.

La Gryffindor miró al sitio de donde vinieron las detonaciones: corriendo, Pansy Parkinson salió de la sombra, apuntando a Harry con una pistola que llevaba en ambas manos.

Es un revólver de plasma, se dijo Hermione, embotada, tratando de entender. Cada disparo es una quemadora de atanor. Calcinó el corazón y los pulmones de Harry. La coció por dentro. Pansy Parkinson acaba de matar a Harry Potter.

Snape abrazó a Hermione deteniéndola, pues ella se disponía a lanzar un Avada a Parkinson. La castaña oyó a lo lejos la voz de él: "¡Si la matas estamos acabados!", pero al mismo tiempo él apuntó a la Slytherin, pues los encañonaba. Pansy desvió el arma hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Harry, mostrando la otra palma vacía.

—Me llevaré el cuerpo, profesor Snape, ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó en tono de orden, sin alterarse.

Hermione estaba tan horrorizada que no atinaba a gritar, llorar, enfurecerse o maldecir. Pansy apuntó al suelo, retomando el revólver con ambas manos; se acercó al cuerpo de Harry, bañándose con la luz rotatoria de la terminal Flu. Se acercó la varita con el pie y la levantó, sin dejar de apuntar al caído, aunque debía recibir como todos, la información en pantalla de que Harry no tenía signos vitales. Pero no por confiarse, Pansy estaba viva. Ninguno de ellos.

—Cumpliste tu sueño –dijo Tonks, detrás de Snape que abrazaba a Hermione, deshecha.

Pansy no se dignó responder. Revisaba a Harry una y otra vez en pantalla, comprobando su identidad.

Pero lo siguiente fue para herirlos. Viéndolos seria, tomó a Harry de la túnica y lo arrastró por el suelo hasta la moto, donde lo dejó caer. Con la varita lo elevó y acomodó boca abajo atrás del asiento del conductor. Con su misma mirada dura, e inexpresiva del rostro, Pansy se sentó en la moto y haciendo el pase, desapareció.

Snape se levantó. Remus y Nymphadora fueron con Hermione, colocándole las manos en los hombros, en silencio. La castaña no lograba llorar, llena de náuseas, incrédula.

Más atrás, los Slytherin del 1313 tomaban prisioneros entre los cabecillas, para interrogatorio, aunque la mayoría en esta instalación se había suicidado. La batalla seguía en la mayor parte de la central mágica, como una vibración desde niveles superiores ahora que los disparos eran esporádicos. Aquí, parsimoniosos, los 1313 colocaban a prisioneros contra los muros y los ejecutaban. Decreto del ministro Slughorn: todo el que atentara contra instalaciones propiedad del estado era reo de pena máxima. Otros simplemente los encañonaban de pie y les disparaban. _¿Qué es esto?,_ se repetía Hermione. _¿Adónde hemos caído?_

Snape igualmente los observó. Nacido en la misma Casa que Pansy Parkinson, tampoco reconocía a Slytherin en lo que atestiguaba. Para él, todo esto no era más que una vieja edad que intentaba sobrevivir a como fuera. La mentalidad de los mortífagos sin Voldemort, la mentalidad del Ministerio, en manos de los enemigos que cobijó con tal de sobrevivir.

Volteó a ver la terminal, tratando de entender qué más podían hacer.

En ese momento Pansy llegó a Hogwarts, llevando el cadáver de Harry Potter.


	6. Serpens Máxima

Pansy Parkinson cerró con fuerza la puerta de los aseos del primer piso, recargó molesta la espalda en el muro, se remangó y con la otra mano, usando una pistoleta se aplicó una dosis de xanny-beta en el brazo.

El efecto fue inmediato: mayor lucidez y cansancio cero, a cambio de una taquicardia que le golpeó en el oído, sordamente, con pulsaciones en las sienes.

Apoyo la cabeza en pared y se cubrió la frente con una mano, intentando controlar su respiración para bajar el ritmo cardiaco, con el rostro repentinamente acalorado.

Una leve punzada en el tórax la hizo echarse agua en la cara, en un lavabo.

Se dejó secar el agua, caminando por ahí. Los efectos secundarios del estimulante se le pasaron poco a poco, pero el dolor punzante fue una señal. No podía aplicarse más de otras tres dosis o tendría un colapso. Y es que cuando Dumbledore la llamó, llevaba tres aplicaciones de xannys, pues solamente así había logrado seguir la pista y matar a Greyback, que salió de la batalla de Hogwarts sin un brazo, pero con gran capacidad para eludir a la Unidad de Captura de Hombres Lobo. Considerados los licántropos como un anacronismo en el nuevo sistema, pesaba sobre ellos la orden de ejecución. Pansy se había convertido en una buena ejecutora de sentencias. Greyback fue el último hombre lobo en ciudades mágicas. Ella tenía el récord de haber acabado con más licántropos que la Unidad y eso la complacía malévolamente.

Sintió su corazón recobrar el ritmo normal, pero se dio unos instantes más de recuperación. vagando por los silenciosos aseos donde alguna vez vagó el fantasma de Myrtle. Que ya no existiera aquel estorbo agradaba a Pansy. El fantasma de Myrtle fue destruida por la física atómica. Dado que todo ser sólido o incorpóreo mantiene cohesión gracias a sus atómicos enlaces covalentes, bastó con un cañón alimentador para saturar de electrones esos enlaces, con lo cual Myrtle se disgregó en un último chillido. Nadie lo sintió menos que Parkinson.

Pansy salió de los aseos en penumbra ( _¿alguien de los alumnos sabrá todavía que por aquí se llega a la Cámara de los Secretos?_ , pensó) y volvió a la mañana soleada de Hogwarts, un día tan claro como las noches, por la ausencia de construcciones ciclópeas alrededor. Ella también estaba molesta porque había debido esperar las casi cinco horas que tomó comprobar que el cadáver de Potter, fuera el cadáver de Potter.

No fue fácil, ya que a primera vista, el ADN era identificable por medio del diagnóstico dado en la pantalla visual, pero el examen preciso era más complicado. Ella quiso acompañar el traslado del cuerpo al Hospital de Especialidades de San Mungo, al no creer en la palabra de Dumbledore, quien podía cambiar el cuerpo, negar que fuera Potter aunque lo fuera y con eso negarle los pases.

No obstante, se vio obligada a esperar en el castillo por indicación de la asesora Astoria, teniendo autorización de deambular por el castillo. Pansy no pidió ver a su esposo, pues tanto interés en él sería tomado como debilidad personal y punto para atacarla. Podían incluso tomar de rehén a su cónyuge para obligarla a trabajar. Se dijo que debía pensar en esa posibilidad.

Al bajar de los aseos, pasó cerca del Gran Comedor, pero por nada del mundo se alimentaría en Hogwarts, y menos con la invitación que le hizo Dumbledore, antes de dejar el despacho.

Pansy vagó por Hogwarts, callada al cruzar sus corredores de escombros apilados contra los muros en montañas de roca, al pasar bajo los arcos derrumbados y los relieves borrados, viendo el claro cielo azul, por las altas ojivas sin vitrales.

Las Casas Verdes ya no existían. Pansy caminó por el terreno donde las plantas que soportaban la luz del sol crecían feraces, sobre los restos caidos de las viejas instalaciones... Ya no se impartía Herbología, ni Astronomía, ni Runas, así como tampoco las otras materias que no interesaban directamente a las necesidades planteadas por el Ministerio, aunque Estudios Muggles cobraron impulso en la necesidad de entender a los esclavos que trabajaban para el Estado, trabajadores cautivos atraídos con falsas promesas. Por eso el esposo de Pansy tenía tan buen puesto en el colegio, ya que la materia le interesó cuando era vista como una rareza y hoy era de necesidad.

Cerca del Patio Cuadrado, con gesto grave, vio pasar a los alumnos, en silencio y en perfecta formación silenciosa al ir a sus clases. Era como en los tiempos de Umbridge, muerta a los dos años de salir de Azkabán y reinvindicada por el ministro Slughorn. Pero hoy los alumnos tenían un aire convencido. Y el actual número de Slytherin era impresionante: analizando las filas calculó que debían ser veinte por cada tres, de las otras Casas. Y eran los que marchaban con más aplomo, con mirada seria y fanática. Algunos la veían de reojo, con admiración... Más allá, por curiosidad asomó a algunas aulas: los alumnos levantándose de sus asientos al entrar y salir el profesor, siempre guiados por los prefectos para todo movimiento. Nadie caminaba a su antojo en los horas libres. Había toque de queda.

Pansy subió, y arriba, contempló el derrumbado viaducto, clausurado sobre el abismo. El gobierno no tenía recursos, ni interés en la reconstrucción. Desde ahí, viendo hacia abajo, en uno de los patios, ampliado al derrumbar oficinas y aulas endebles luego de la batalla, en el centro del área se afanaban trabajadores en levantar las bases de una amplia torre de metal y cristal, dotada de los últimos adelantos en domótica e inteligencia artificial, destinada a ser terminada por autómatas y ser la torre más alta del castillo... La instalación de artefactos modernos en la vieja roca medieval, como cables de fibra óptica y paneles solares, le hizo pensar que en poco se fusionaría la tecnología con la arquitectura antigua del lugar. Algo había escuchado sobre planes de talar el peligroso Bosque Prohibido y deshacerse de sus rarezas ajenas al progreso. Pudo ver en un puente, a otros estudiantes marchando, de túnica con el escudo de Hogwarts, en columna de cinco por un castillo en ruinas, de puentes cegados, murallas derruidas y la torre inteligente; eran el paso a un nuevo mundo que intentaba no naufragar.

La Slytherin no se limitaba a deambular: pensaba. El veredicto llegado de San Mungo era que el cuerpo de Potter no era el del verdadero Gryffindor, pero tampoco era un clon: era un mimético, un ente de alta tecnología capaz de copiar la estructura de un ser vivo, a partir de una muestra de genes de éste.

Se enteró de lo que importaba a su misión: los miméticos eran un cascarón donde se implantaba la huella del ser original, del prototipo, en este caso, Potter. Pero esa huella no sólo partía de una muestra de ADN, sino de una cesión de éste. Quien se elaboraba un mimético dejaba una parte de su ser en su copia. Eso significaba que Harry Potter estaba creando su propios horrocruxes.

Noticia buena era que con eso, Potter se debilitaba. Parte mala era que si no creaba muchos horrocruxes y la fracción Voldemort despertaba por completo en él, aun con eso sería más fuerte que antes.

Por eso Pansy se había aplicado el xanny-beta. Necesitaba continuar. No se tomaba ya la molestia de odiar a Potter.

Pensó en los otros inquisidores, los que se quedaron en la central mágica. Sin tener confirmación de que era o no el cuerpo de Potter, ¿cómo habrían procedido? Pansy dudaba que se dieran por vencidos.

Mientras ella consideraba sus posibilidades, kilómetros el norte, Lucius Malfoy se vio obligado a subir por el ascensor neumático hasta la cima de la Torre, con sus trescientos pisos que daban al edificio dos kilómetros de alto... pero al llegar ahí pasó varios controles automáticos en pasajes de blanco inmaculado, que identificándolo de inmediato, le permitieron abordar otro tipo de ascensor, éste un tubo dúctil y transparente por el que continuó subiendo a gran velocidad que no se percibía.

Muy pronto, quedó por encima de Knockturn City, al punto que la urbe semejó una pequeña mancha en crecimiento hacia Hogsmeade y Hogwarts –donde sabía que estana Parkinson–, mancha urbana rodeada por una cúpula transparente que filtraba la luz del Sol para protegerla de los frecuentes cambios en la actividad del astro. Muy pronto Lucius cruzó las primeras nubes, ms arriba pasó por los estratocúmulos de textura algodonosa y los altocúmulos alargados en el cielo azul sereno, hasta vislumbrar, más en lo alto, las largas nubes paralelas de los cirros. El indicador señalaba los diecisiete mil metros de altura. Y entonces vio la sede de Serpens Máxima.

Era un disco gigantesco, reflejando la luz del Sol entre los grupos de nubes en manadas de los cirrocúmulos, una estación de metal conectada a Torre Malfoy por el ascensor dúctil. Lucius la admiró al acercarse contemplando el escudo de Slytherinm que medía unos cinco kilómetros de largo. Invisible a los ojos muggles por el hechizo correspondiente, creció conforme Lucius llegaba a su centro, viajando en el ascensor.

Salió del tubo y entró a paso vivo, haciendo ruido con las botas al pasar entre la guardia de Korps destacada en la instalación, que era una central de espacio cislunar, es decir, el espacio entre la Tierra y su satélite... Los guardias del Korps, un Regimiento completo, dos mil Slytherin, se habían formado al enterarse de su arriba, se pusieron firmes y saludaron en el hangar cubierto, lo que Lucius respondió rápidamente con el bastón y siguió camino.

Pasó otros controles automáticos en instalaciones complicadas, solitaria y en penumbra. La iluminación descendió más al entrar, finalmente, a un vasto salón circular. Apenas iluminado por luces indirectas en el suelo y dominado por una cúpula transparente, a través de la cual, aunque deteniendo casi toda la luz solar, se veía al astro en perla incandescente hacia el borde extremo de la protección acristalada, arrancado agujas amarillentas. La luz también rozaba la parte superior de la Gran Pantalla, que se encendió, mostrando un rostro.

Difícil determinar de quién era el rostro, pues era inestable. Era una mezcla de las facciones de los Slytherin recostados en forma de herradura en altos sitiales, alrededor de Lucius.

Aquellos Slytherin en animación suspendida, unidos en red neuronal, eran el verdadero gobierno del que Slughorn era el títere mayot. Encarnaban el título de Sagrados: entre ellos, Narcissa, Draco, varios Nott y cabezas de otras familias de sangre pura. En conjunto eran un solo cerebro. Eran Serpens Máxima.

El rostro en pantalla mutaba: los rasgos de cada uno de los Sagrados mezclándose en forma irregular, por separado ojos, bocas y otros rasgos. El brillo tenue de la pantalla y las luces al pie de los catafalcos donde reposaban los cuerpos, eran la única luz del recinto negro.

Lucius hubiera podido hablar con ellos desde la Torre o en la pantalla visual, pero nada reemplazaba al viva voz.

Y la voz en pantalla era fusión de todos, aunque serían reconocibles por separado, pues la voz de los pensamientos es la misma que la voz física.

Serpens Máxima no hizo preámbulo:

— _Hemos hecho el cálculo, Lucius. Las otras casas no han estado inactivas. Prevemos un intento de escisión política en un lapso de cuatro meses. Valle de Godric, Cokeworth, serán los primeros en declararse independientes del Ministerio._

—Estábamos preparados -advirtió Lucius-. Les recuerdo que el cálculo anterior fueron cuatro años. Habíamos identificado a cabecillas, también a los que progresarían para ser líderes y estábamos listos para matarlos, pero el escenario, esto es, el universo de eventos, se movió. Desajustes y reajustes en sus filas, cambios de alianzas. Ya no sé bien quiénes son. Se debe al factor Potter. Su presencia introdujo una variable que ha alterado el cálculo.

Serpens le informó:

— _Hemos comprobado que el despertar de Voldemort en Potter, es la peor variable caótica. Reconocemos que debimos seguir tu consejo de asesinarlo a los dos meses de terminada la guerra. Al destruir la varita de Saúco renunció a tener un papel de importancia en la postguerra y nos permitió volver. No obstante calculamos mal, hallamos improbable que se reactivara como horrocrux. El resto de Voldemort en él era mínimo._

—Es comprensible. Todavía no estaban del todo acoplados como... Serpens Maxima –Lucius hizo una reverencia.

— _Estamos ante las razones del decaimiento de la magia, Lucius. La primera razón fue el abuso de ella que hizo Voldemort. Ese abuso casi fracturó el lazo comunitario con la magia. Concentró en uno, lo que debía ser de todos. Por eso no éramos tan fuertes contra él. Era que él robaba la magia a los demás. La otra razón del decaimiento de la magia fue la acción de Potter. La varita de Saúco era un elemento necesario del equilibrio, el máximo poder al que se debe renunciar. Al romperla, rompió nuestra capacidad de decisión con respecto a la magia y con ello rompió un vínculo con la magia. Nosotros no hubiéramos usado la varita de saúco. Era más útil en manos de Potter, quien tampoco la usaría. Pero quiso ser noble, éste es el resultado._

Aquello fue una revelación para Lucius, quien aseguró:

—¿Eso significa que muerto Potter, resolveremos la variable caótica y retomaremos el pleno control político?

– _Sí._

–¿Y que el equilibrio se restituirá? ¿Volverá la magia?

– _Sí._

Su voz ambiciosa arrancó un eco al recinto:

—¡Entonces, si recuperamos el control de la magia, nada nos detendrá! Les pido autorización para proceder como les pedía.

Serpens se negó:

— _Por lo mismo no podemos destruir Hogwarts, como pides. Es el emblema de la Vieja Edad y un factor matemático. Su existencia nos proporciona continuidad histórica. Es el lazo entre los orígenes del mundo mágico y nosotros. El pueblo nos legitima debido a Hogwarts. También por eso, tras Potter enviamos a los que enviamos porque, al ser los restos de la Órden del Fénix, forman parte del sistema primigenio y el Caos los ayudará a encontrar a Potter._

Lucius se llenó de violenta ambición; se pasó una mano por los labios:

—Les solicito autorización de movilizar a los cuerpos de seguridad para localizar a Potter, una cacería pública, amnistiar a los prófugos como Bellatrix si nos ayudan...

— _Te recordamos que los modelos matemáticos no comprobaron los beneficios de cambiar el método de selección de alumnos de Hogwarts. El método tradicional nos otorga un margen beneficioso de azar. Eso para recordarte que intentar controlar todo, nos arruinaría. Recuerda el Principio de Incertidumbre. Necesitamos el azar._

—¿El Principio de Incertidumbre? ¿Aplicado a Potter? ¿Es decir que podemos saber dónde está Potter en un momento, pero no a dónde va? ¿O saber a dónde va, pero no poder ubicarlo exactamente?

— _Es correcto. Insisto_ -Serpens Máxima habló como si fuera una sola identidad, prueba de su evolución, aunque en él reconocía los rasgos de Draco y Narcissa-: _si trato de controlar todo, afecto el proceso. Es como un experimento: cuando se le observa se altera su curso natural. No puedo vigilar a los inquisidores. Por vigilarlos esta vez en el motín de la central, Potter escapó. Porque fui la variable de caos. Sólo por ver lo que ocurre influyo. Deja a los inquisidores hacer su trabajo, Lucius, yo no interferiré, tú no interferirás, no muevas nada, no decidas, permanece quieto, es una orden directa. Los inquisidores y Potter son un universo de eventos y como tal, se debe resolver. No hay problema, son un universo menor en nuestro sistema._

Molesto, Lucius asintió e hizo una reverencia.

Kilómetros abajo, en el castillo, Pansy llegó a una conclusión: los demás, luego del choque inicial, debieron apostar como recurso desesperado a que el Potter muerto fuera una copia y por ello, que el verdadero lograra haber escapado. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Por dónde pudo haber huido el Potter real?

Por la Red Flu.

Pansy apareció en el _Hall_ del castillo, montó en la Harley y desapareció, para usar la estación Flu de Hogsmeade.


	7. Red Flu

Hermione y Snape aparecieron dentro de una cabina de la Red Flu, entre luces blanco-rojas y escuchando la voz programada que anunciaba su arribo; salieron corriendo de la estación que como todas, tenía revestimiento de ladrillo y luces que copiaban un fuego de chimenea.

La estación Flu 35567CKWH los hizo emerger a un océano luminoso entre transeúntes grises entre torres acristaladas que ostentaban gigantescos distintivos, repartidos en 200 pisos de altura hacia la distancia. Con las pantallas visuales escanearon en ambos sentidos la amplia acera.

Era una calle cualquiera de Cokeworth, con sus 10 millones de habitantes, en relativa penumbra a nivel de la acera, plagada de luces hacia lo alto de las construcciones. Corrieron evitando a los transeúntes, pues nada aseguraba que Harry no estuviera en las cercanías y podía haber trazas de su genoma flotando.

Elfos domésticos cargando compras, con expresión agotada y extrañada los vieron correr, cruzándose en sentido contrario con ellos, perdiéndose en el anonimato entre los taciturnos escaparates luminosos.

Las huellas del genoma de los caminantes aparecían como nube flotante que llenaba las pantallas con códigos genéticos, pero sin trazas del ADN de Harry. Como la calle sólo tenía dos sentidos, con un asentimiento Hermione y Snape acordaron y fueron en sentidos opuestos, también escaneando la altura por si había abordado algún vehículo.

Usar la cabina había sido idea de Snape. En el sótano dejó alejar el eco de disparos del Korps hacia niveles superiores de la central mágica. Severus preguntó en voz alta: _¿Y si Potter dejó un clon para ganar segundos y largarse por la estación Flu?_

—Vimos las pantallas, Severus –protestó Hermione, más serena, pero todavía sentada en el piso, al lado de Tonks-. Pueden identificar el genoma de un clon porque la enzima de restricción absorbe la radiación de la incubadora. ¿Tú viste la huella brillosa de Harry? Yo no.

—Tampoco me apareció la huella –afirmó Nymphadora.

—Es verdad, Sev –apoyó Lupin-, o era un clon o era Harry.

—No me llames "Sev", imbécil –lo retó Snape distraídamente, atendiendo la cabina y sus luces en movimiento -. Obviamente sé que en las pantallas aparece el brillo Kirlian del genoma replicado, pero creo que el dolor no los deja pensar. Avívense.

Hermione se levantó, aguzándose.

—De acuerdo, no era un clon, era otra cosa. No sabemos qué, pero asumamos que Harry sigue vivo y Parkinson mató a eso "otro". ¿Y ahora?

—Y ahora Potter salió a donde fuere que programó la destinación –con un leve movimiento de ojos se conectaron con la unidad de procesos de la cabina, para ver dónde fueron las últimas salidas.

—Supongamos que de acuerdo, que Harry se marchó –aventuró Hermione.

—Y lo que mató Parkinson era un horrocrux –completó Snape, quien identificó dos salidas minutos antes que todos llegaran.

—Bien, ¿enton…? -suspiró Lupin, pero alzó las manos- Rayos, Severus…

Snape lo apuntaba con la varita. Hermione había pensado lo mismo y apuntaba a Tonks. La luz giratoria emitía un zumbido y era el único sonido de tecnología en el vasto sótano.

—Dos personas fueron las últimas en salir por esa cabina –constató Snape-, con destinaciones diferentes. Una de ellas fue Potter. La otra es un horrocrux. Como no se puede impedir que ustedes sigan a uno de ellos, Granger y yo elegiremos primero.

—Elegirán a la persona más probable de ser Harry –asintió Remus.

—No, esa te le dejaré para que te hagas con la gloria, claro que tomaremos la más probable, idiota –soltó Severus de mala cara-, pero oigan esto: si ustedes lo encuentran primero no lo entreguen a Dumbledore, avísenos. Es tiempo perdido explicárselos, pero consideren. No se basen en sus recuerdos, analicen la información del hoy.

—Eso hacemos –afirmó Nymphadora, sin alzar los brazos, pero sin moverse; Hermione era capaz de dispararle-. Dumbledore es el mago más confiable de nuestro tiempo…

—Del tiempo cuando ustedes no existían –aclaró Hermione, sin contemplaciones, dirigiendo la varita a Tonks; Snape programaba la cabina-. Ustedes son clones y conservan los recuerdos de sus prototipos. Por más que traten, aunque vean que Dumbledore es un holograma y actúe mal, la mente de ustedes se arregla para verlo como cuando vivía. Por eso confían en él. No es Dumbledore, lo que tenga de él es una versión dirigida… como ustedes. A ustedes les quitaron gran parte del sentido de crítica.

Tonks y Lupin se miraron; era un tema tratado por ellos; su no acabar de entenderlo les provocaba zozobra.

Hermione y Snape entraron a la cabina. Sobre ellos cayó una especie de polvo que eran partículas de teletrasportación y desaparecieron en resplandor.

Tonks y Lupin corrieron a la cabina, obligados a tomar la destinación restante. Con suerte y los otros eligieron mal. Desaparecieron a su vez.

A kilómetros de distancia y horas más tarde, mientras Lucius orbitaba hablando con Serpens Máxima, Pansy llegó a Hogsmeade guiada por su pantalla visual, hacia la cabina Flu local.

Aun con la certeza de que le llevaban ventaja enorme, horas cuando los otros podían haber hallado a Potter, Pansy condujo la moto calmosamente por las calles llenas de escombros. En ruinas, nadie vivía en el poblado desde que Voldermort y los suyos lo arrasaron. El sol alumbraba casas derruidas y negocios saqueados y destartalados.

Hogsmeade había sido el único poblado mágico de arquitectura antigua, de ladrillo, pintura de aceite, madera en dos o tres pisos de altura. Existían teorías sobre las razones de su contraste con el resto del mundo en torres de cristal y titanio, nada a ciencia cierta, pues los registros históricos habían desaparecido cuando el pleito de Dumbledore con Grindewald. Se aventuraba que las ciudades tuvieron este aspecto antes de la explosión de tecnología basada en la aritmancia aplicada.

Otras teorías eran menos conservadoras, pues algunos aritmánticos teóricos especulaban que Hogsmeade fua trasladada desde un universo alterno, por una fluctuación de la magia... Los más audaces afirmaban que el mundo entero se había trasladado a otro cosmos donde todo era como Hogsmeade, pero borrando el pasado y sólo dejando ese poblado como vestigio. Filósofos afirmaban que en realidad Grindewald había ganado su disputa con Dumbledre y creado el mundo conocido... Aquello nunca se sabría. Para Pansy, ninguna teoría cambiaba el sentido mortuorio de aquel pueblo fantasma de muros retorcidos y tejados desplomados, ni menguaba el contraste irresoluble entre los recuerdos de su infancia y la masa abigarrada que hoy era Hogsmeade.

Condujo hasta alcanzar una sencilla construcción que ostentaba el rótulo arcaico de _Oficina de Correos_. Otros edificios tenían increíbles rótulos a mano que ofrecían servicios incomprensibles como _B &D. _La única famosa era la _Casa de los Gritos_ porque Snape mató en ella a Nagini, la vieja rata bífida que fue la última base de datos de Voldemort. Esta vieja oficina de Correos -sea lo que fuera- tenía un cobertizo añadido, donde con la moto Pansy subió los escalones tapizados de desechos empujados por el viento, oscurecidos por un tejado de cara al brilloso día.

Las estaciones eran amplias para que cupieran vehículos rígidos o plegables. Pansy bajó de la moto pensando cómo conectarse a la estación de la central mágica en Knockturn, en forma manual, pues su chip neuronal seguía desactivado.

—¿Qué tenemos? ¡Una visión de Hogwarts! –rieron cerca de ella a pasos pesados acercándose.

La tontería de Hogwarts de desactivar los chips neuronales también en las proximidades no le dejó anticiparlos.

Pansy estaba a unos pasos de la cabina cuando vio a esos tres sujetos de ropa raída, pero estampada, cabellos largos anudados a la espalda con moños de seda, férreas botas y aspecto terregoso.

La chica conocía esa calaña: llevaban las típicas mangas largas de encaje hasta los nudillos, pero se notaba que sus manos eran de titanio aun con la neopiel. Pese a los esfuerzos por copiar el tono muscular de las extremidades, las prótesis tenían un talante inacabado, revelando que el resto del brazo era de la misma aleación. Eran ex mortífagos, de los reclutados cuando Voldemort redujo sus exigencias sobre la pureza de sangre. Cuando éste murió muchos se apresuraron a hacerse amputar el brazo donde llevaban la Marca Tenebrosa, haciéndose instalar reemplazos.

Los tres ex mortífagos se le acercaron, rodeándola lentamente. Los de su clase pululaban entre Hogsmeade y las orillas de Knockturn por no estar muy clara la jurisdicción de cada una. Sus varitas habían sido destruidas en tiempos de Shacklebolt, pero estaban armados desde luego.

—Brigada Inquisitorial –dijo Pansy, yendo a la cabina.

—… una lindura…

—Brigada Inquisitorial –repitió.

—… y mira qué lindas…

El estallido calló el ex mortífago, cuya cabeza desapareció volatilizada en un globo reventado de huesos, tendones, cartílagos, sesos y cabellos quemados. Sus piernas flojas lo dejaron caer a plomo como costal. Los otros dos se detuvieron.

—Brigada Inquisitorial –repitió Pansy por última vez, pistola en mano extendida. Gracias a un consejo de su esposo, del cañón salía una retorcida columna de humo. Era un efecto.

Aunque los otros dos iban armados, no quisieron correr el riesgo de un duelo; echaron a correr.

Pansy giró hacia ellos, que se alejaban cruzando la calle desierta hasta el bloque de casas derruidas de enfrente. La Slytherin pistola en mano calmadamente repitió en voz baja aquello de _Brigada Inquisitorial_ yendo al borde de la plataforma. Por reglamento, los agentes debían anunciar tres veces su identidad antes de disparar a un fugitivo. Lo dijo de corrido para sí, con aire de desdén, y los apuntó con la pistola de plasma: un tiro acertó a uno en la nuca y al otro lo atravesó por la espalda, haciéndolos escupir fragmentos de órganos corporales, lenguas, ojos y sangre calcinados; muertos en el acto se fueron de bruces, haciendo saltar tierra al golpear contra el suelo.

Pansy permaneció de pie, protegida por el campo érgico de la Harley, descubriendo que su chip funcionaba de nuevo. No supo que Lucius lo reactivó desde la Torre, en último intento de favorecer a Parkinson antes de obedecer la orden de no meterse. Pansy no perdió tiempo, escaneó el terreno para detectar enemigos en la trama de casas cayéndose, comercios destruidos, terrenos abandonados, mientras otra parte de su programa neuronal se conectó con la Red Flu para seguir el rastro de Harry, apareciendo en su campo visual un túnel oscuro, en el que se sumergió a gran velocidad.

Era el camino desde esta cabina hacia la central mágica de Knockturn, un túnel muy pronto ramificándose profusamente hacia otros destinos de la Red.

Imposible recorrer la Red Flu en tiempo real: Nadie la conocía completa. Millones de destinaciones repartidas en cabinas por cada megalópolis interconectadas en calles, avenidas, edificios, estaciones de transporte terrestre, metrosy locomotoras, callejuelas e interiores. Por mucho que el viaje fuera casi instantáneo no se tenía posibilidad de conocerlo todo. Un destino cada diez segundos implicaba terminar de recorrerla en decenas de años.

El túnel cambió a una línea recta en código, un túnel caleidoscópico plagado en su muro redondo de símbolos alquímicos y otros aritmánticos, que englobaban grupos de otras cabinas y representaban destinaciones por coordenadas o por naturaleza de las destinaciones.

Por una ilusión aritmántica, a la Red Flu ingresaban imágenes del mundo real. _Intrusos_ se llamaba a las escenas en destellos de lo que se suponía eran paisajes de ciudades, aunque había quien especulara que eran cuadros de otros universos y por ende no faltara quien recorría virtualmente la Red Flu para obtener revelaciones, para tratar de establecer contactos u obtener conocimientos arcanos o intentar viajar en el tiempo. Alguna base aritmántica había en esas ideas pues con su trama compleja, la Red teóricamente podía generar una fuerza de gravedad capaz de doblar la realidad sobre sí misma, y abrir pasos a otras realidades.

La influencia muggle había convertido esas hipótesis en una idea extraña a los magos, pero atractiva para los squibbs de manera creciente. Para muchos, la Red Flu se convertía en el eje de una religión.

Pansy en el túnel desdeñaba esas supercherías de inferiores e interactuaba con las claves alquímicas abriendo posibles rutas, pues aunque ya sabía que de la central mágica hubo salidas a Cokeworth y al Valle de Godric –y debieron ser sus colegas-, buscaba alguna ruta escondida por donde Potter pudiera haberse ido, dejando falsas salidas para despistar.

Aparecieron chispazos de realidad exterior: Pansy recorrió escenas fugaces de miles de calles condensadas, paisajes urbanos, puentes multiniveles, subterráneos complejos, transeúntes opacos en la lluvia o de cara a las estrellas en las aceras elevadas, magos con varitas en las manos, muggles con armas bajo los sacos, squibbs ocultos tras máscaras, elfos domésticos odiando, una riada de luces de colores en edificios contra una luna enorme rodeada por un anillo, un horizonte de largas nubes rojas y torres de formas diversas, vehículos sobrevolando campos nevados de castillos en ruinas, niños squibbs tratando de hacer magia usando armazones sobre brazos y con cascos buscando partículas de magia.

Por esa misma arquitectura móvil de la Red Flu surcando urbes, iban Hermione, Tonks, Snape y Lupin transformados de seres físicos en partículas cuánticas, no cohesionadas, pero organizadas en gránulos brillantes viajando por las venas que surcaban el mundo de día y de noche, a tramos abandonada, otras atestadas, funcionando insomnes, a pulsaciones, abriéndose a multiavenidas recorridas por transportes luminiscentes entre edificios gigantescos, cada cruce con personas preguntándose cómo vivir, cómo recuperar su magia; si se creía en ella o fue un mito de tiempos dorados, meditabundos al caminar junto a muggles pensando cómo escapar y squibbs deseando hacer saltar todo. Avenidas de anuncios animados gigantescos surcadas por hipogrifos con jinetes sombríos de largos abrigos; vehículos aéreos de titanio ocupados por aurores, sobre transeúntes y carrozas tiradas por thestrals que todos veían por haber conocido la Muerte.

La Red Flu era el escaparate de los ensueños, el compendio del mundo con sus destellos esporádicos, en la fantasía de estar comunicados, de tocar al otro, pero sin hallarse nunca; millones de encuentros fugaces, entrecruzándose, nunca tocándose, nunca coincidiendo en los sentimientos.

Rápida, Pansy obtuvo la traducción de la unidad de procesamiento de la cabina donde habían salido los demás, pero identificó un rastro subyacente.

Los símbolos parpadearon [plomo, bismuto, asbesto] y se convirtieron en líneas de una trama enriqueciendo hasta que obtuvo una dirección, una cabina que no era CKWH ni GDRC, sino HNGTN.

De saber cuál eligieron Snape y Granger la tendría más fácil, pero nunca era sencillo. Pansy metió la Harley a la cabina y montándola, se sujetó del manubrio y dio el destino por medio de la pantalla neuronal. La bañaron las partículas y en un resplandor, despareció.

Hogsmeade quedó silenciosa y vacía.

Hermione y Snape en sombras llevaban horas revisando, conectándose a las cámaras callejeras, de pie en discos voladores sobre veloces vagones del metro. Tonks y Remus en el Valle de Godric trataban de seguir posibles pistas.

Pansy Parkinson salió en la moto a Gran Hangleton, segura de estar tras el rastro del Potter verdadero. Esta vez sí lo mataría.


	8. MetroTrain Nott

_El nombre de la nube genética lleva el nombre de mi estimada lectora Smithback._

Pansy salió en la moto rugiente por la estación Flu de Neo-Cokeworth, levantando una nube de humo y haciendo saltar a un lado a los transeúntes muggles y squibbs.

La Harley chirrió en la acera al dar giro cerrado a la derecha, entrando en una vía de transeúntes a la diestra y la acera móvil a la izquierda, avanzando entre los edificios en sucesión que se perdían en las alturas.

Llevaba horas de retraso con respecto a los otros, pero tenía a su favor haber detectado el rastro subyacente que hablaba de tres salidas desde la central mágica. Una pista debía seguirla Snape, la otra Tonks, cada uno con sus parejas y esta pista, con un detalle crucial a favor de Pansy que la hacía apresurarse como si estuviera siguiendo los talones del fugitivo, un detalle por el cual podría suponer que él no estaba lejos, que no había puesto pies en polvorosa de haber salido por esta terminal.

Que Harry Potter era descuidado.

El chip unido a las neuronas de Pansy buscaba información sobre Harry, que sintiéndose a salvo podía estar en los alrededores, que podía no tomar las precauciones necesarias si deseaba pasar desapercibido. Los datos del chip pasaban a otro, éste ubicado en el área visual del cerebro, por lo cual la información se mostraba en ilusión de estar a la distancia de un brazo con respecto a los ojos de Pansy, superpuestos al entorno: así buscó rastros de la nube genética, la Nube Smithback de Harry que como la de todo ser quedaba en el espacio por unas horas, como remanente identificable a la Brigada.

Los edificios elevados de innumerables ventanales ocultaban el cielo junto con las vías elevadas, y quedaron a la izquierda bruscamente cuando la Slytherin dobló en una esquina. Los transeúntes protestaban. Los sensores buscaban solos, Pansy se mantenía alerta. No se veía la nube.

La tira del ADN de Harry se mostró en recuadro a la derecha superior de la visibilidad de Pansy [CCTGAGCGTGGCGAGCGAGAGTTGCGTGAGCGAGCTAGAGGTTGAGAT] corriendo a velocidad por lo que ella cambió al modo cromático e inmediatamente identificó el patrón de color en la nube genética y la Slytherin ordenó a la computadora de la moto que siguiera el rastro y se caló los anteojos, acelerando.

Medio kilómetro al Este, Harry iba de pie en un atestado vagón de la Línea 70 del metrotren elevado, entre los pasajeros muggles, identificables por sus ropas así como los squibbs, que usaban esa copia raída de vestimenta de magos. Entre ellos pasaba desapercibido en el uniforme de Hogwarts y con el aspecto que tenía a los 17 años, un pensativo Harry. El que fuera rostro más conocido del mundo en tiempos de guerra, hoy era una persona más en uno de los cincuenta vagones que avanzaban a gran velocidad entre las construcciones de formas irregulares, angulosas, redondas, detrás de las corrientes de aerovehículos tirados por hipogrifos en todas direcciones.

-¡Mira, mira –dijo un squibb a un colega-, viene al parejo de nosotros!

El otro compartió su información de pantalla visual y asintió.

-Maldita sea y es de ellos...

Otros pasajeros se percataron, oyéndose voces de zozobra y otras de indignación.

-¿Por quién viene, por quién? –rugió un tercero al fondo.

Otros cruzaron, abriéndose paso.

-Estará a la vista en un momento –avisó alguien más.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos y como sus chips estaban apagados para no ser rastreado con ellos, tuvo que usar la vista. También apartó drásticamente a los que oteaban por los altos ventanales de la derecha.

El rugido de una motocicleta surcó frente a las amplias ventanas a más de 200 por hora permitiendo distinguir la silueta de una chica en el vehículo en uso aéreo, con las llantas en horizontal alejándose.

La moto se apartó del metro en avance, en aparente parsimonia por la distancia, hizo un elegante bucle en retorno en forma de mitad de 8 y conforme se acercaba para recuperar la paralela, se percibió su velocidad real. Una chica la ocupaba, con gesto de determinación.

-¡Es una agente inquisitorial!

El reconocimiento de identidad llegó a todos los chips, por lo que los pasajeros quedaron advertidos de tirarse al suelo, correr, rezar a sus dioses si los tenían y apartar el cuerpo para no estorbar la labor de la Brigada.

La motocicleta ya venía de regreso y montada en ella, Pansy Parkinson desenfundó el revólver de plasma, apuntando al metrotren.

Ya había identificado a Harry. No podía dejarlo escapar. Matarlo era la prioridad del Estado y de ella misma. Iba a arremeter contra el metro a velocidad aunque llevara pasajeros. Algunos podían morir. Pero Pansy Parkinson nunca fue un ángel.

Las ventanas reventaron hacia dentro del vagón, de las más lejanas hacia donde estaba Harry, explotando estrepitosamente y bañando en plexiglás a los pasajeros que se tiraban gritando al suelo.

Uno de los squibbs que estuvo más activo en los avisos y que sentía que el lío era contra él, metió la mano a la gabardina para desenfundar su arma. Uno de sus colegas se tiró al suelo tratando de jalarlo.

-¡No, no, esto es otra cosa, imbécil!

La ventana a la izquierda del squibb reventó y el disparo luminiscente lo atravesó, lanzándolo muerto a la otra ventana, que también estalló por el disparo. El siguiente acertó en un muggle, derribándolo sobre los pasajeros que gritaban y maldecían.

Arriba de los largos vagones que avanzaban por la vía en ancha curva entre los edificios acristalados, se alejaban en abanico patrullas de aurores que recibieron la notificación:

 _-Es Parkinson, retírense, es Parkinson._

Harry corría con los ventanales reventando uno a uno a sus espaldas. Los disparos de plasma los tronaban por el calor y lanzaban fragmentos calientes sobre las espaldas de quienes se protegían en el suelo, incluso unos sobre otros.

Una ventana del otro lado reventó y Pansy elevó la moto para sortear el metro de ventanales pulverizados, con el revólver apuntando abajo, burlona sobre los vagones que corrían mostrando el rótulo _MetroTrain Nott..._ Debía matar a Potter, y lo haría. Pero no quiso llegar discreta sino presionarlo para que cometiera otro error e hiciera el hechizo de Aparición para seguirlo y que lo condujera por ejemplo a los otros horrocruxes. Ya lo veía. Se alejaba en una Nimbus virtual. Un artilugio muggle que no era sino una proyección falsa de escoba, de líneas fosforescentes, pero con la densidad suficiente para adquirir materia y poder montarse en ella.

Así que nada de hechizo. Muy bien.

Pansy arrancó de nuevo lanzándose detrás de Harry en picada. Los edificios avanzaron hacia arriba conforme se acercaban al suelo.

Aunque Harry estaba a la vista, Serpens Máxima no podía interferir para atraparlo pues ello alteraría el escenario inicial donde sólo lo seguía la Brigada. Era deliberado que fueran pocos inquisidores, para no complicar ese universo. Había más copias de Potter y muchas relaciones entre ellas y personas, lo que creaba un universo de eventos complejo que no convenía mover para no hacerlo más caótico. Pansy y los demás eran parte de una ecuación que estaba corriendo y cuyo resultado debía ser detener el decaimiento de la magia. La posible resurrección de Voldemort en Harry era el factor fundamental de ese decaimiento. La ecuación debía despejarse, es decir, Potter debía morir.

Harry, como en sus mejores tiempos de jugador, volaba en la Nimbus haciendo malabarismos. Pero ante el hecho de no poder perder a Parkinson y pasar disparos de plasma a su alrededor, optó por tomar la varita y tirar hacia atrás.

En la moto, Pansy se balanceaba para evadir los hechizos, sin cesar de disparar a Harry.

La Nimbus parpadeó haciendo que Harry se sintiera sin apoyo momentáneo en el abismo de los más de trescientos metros que lo separaban todavía del suelo. De perder la escoba se haría picadillo en la acera móvil. Parkinson debía estar interfiriendo para borrarla y simplemente dejarlo caer.

Gesticulando, Harry dirigió la Nimbus hacia una de las vías elevadas para transeúntes, con el tiempo justo, pues la escoba se esfumó y el cayó rodando en tanto los caminantes se apartaban.

Como los edificios eran mundos cerrados donde se podía nacer y morir, poco se enteraban de lo que sucedía afuera y nadie asomaba. De haberlo hecho, alguien en el piso 60 en las torres de la derecha habría visto la vía sostenida por estilizadas columnas un poco más abajo, a Harry corriendo entre los transeúntes que se apartaban y a otros más atrás corriendo para evitar a una moto desde donde una inquisidora disparaba que que huía.

Uno de los hechizos de Harry tirado al acaso acertó en la llanta delantera de la Harley. La Slytherin maldijo al sentirla titubear, pero no perdió tiempo y saltó de ella, cayendo de pie en la vía revólver en mano y la moto yéndose a estrellar a la orilla de la calle elevada, donde se levantaban expendios de alimentos.

El sol entraba por la espalda, arrancando destellos de ocre al cabello negro de Pansy, quien puso una rodilla en el suelo y disparó hacia Harry varias veces, reventando unas señalizaciones flotantes.

Corrio otro tramo sin apartar ojos sobre Harry, bella y eficaz y mortal. Enfocó el tiro y le rozó un hombro. Harry gritó y corrió trastabillando. Pansy apuntó de nuevo y disparó. El plasma atravesó una pierna de su presa, que gritó y cayó, pero volvió a levantarse y tratar de corer, pero los tendones quemados sólo le dejaban arrastrar una pierna. Los ocupantes de la vía se alejaban corriendo o permanecían inmóviles viendo a la Slytherin conminar:

-¡Alto, Potter! –y añadió, extendiendo de nuevo el brazo- ¡Estás acabado, estúpido, lo juro!

El siguiente tiro atravesó el brazo izquierdo de Harry, quien se desplomó. Jadeando sobre el suelo, no vio necesidad de correr y ser muerto por la espalda. Se levantó y encaró a Pansy.

La chica apuntó al abdomen de él y tiró del gatillo.

El revólver clicó en vacío. Una, dos veces. No funcionaba. Pansy maldijo. Había olvidado que en la ecuación personal de Harry intervenían factores aleatorios conocidos como suerte. _Mierda,_ se dijo. _A ver si el imbécil no me mata._

Con soltura abrió la mano donde portaba el revólver, que no cayó sino que fue atraído por la funda; la chica tomó su varita apuntando a Harry.

El intercambio de hechizos en la larga vía elevada a doscientos metros del suelo brilló a la luz del día en rayos y crujidos, generando un viento fuerte.

Pansy entrecerraba los ojos en la ventolera de los hechizos, arrugando la nariz. _Sí, es más fuerte que él solo,_ concluyó. _Voldemort está despertando en él. Salazar, de no pararlo nos dominará a todos._

Los rayos de los hechizos chocaban creando destellos y resplandores. _No resistiré, debo hacer algo,_ pensó la Slytherin.

La moto llamada por Pansy a través del chip llegó a gran velocidad por la derecha, hacia Harry, quien para evitarla la apuntó con la varita y eso permitió a la chica pronunciar:

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Harry fue lanzado hacia atrás. Su forma de caer hizo ver a Pansy que la maldición no fue mortal. La magia. La magia ya no era la de antes. La inquisidora se arriesgó a tomar de nuevo el revólver y cuando Harry se levantó, el tiro de plasma le atravesó el lado izquierdo del tórax, haciéndolo desplomarse como un muñeco.

Pansy corrió hacia él apuntándole, expectante, hasta quedar a dos pasos. En efecto Harry estaba muerto. Objetivamente dicho estaba muerto el segundo horrocrux, el 1.2 para mayor certeza.

Pansy apuntaba al caído, jadeando. Era hora de su plan. Esto no podía convertirse en una cacería de horrocrux por horrocrux hasta dar con el Harry real. Lo arduo no importaba a Pansy, sino que era un albur, una ruleta donde el inquisidor que ganara sería favorecido por el caos. Aprovecharía el trabajo de los otros. Claro, no le importaría si ella fuera la favorecida, pero le molestaba que no dependiera al cien de ella. ¿Volver a Hogwarts a validar el cuerpo? Eso era para los reglamentarios, no para ella.

Los transeúntes volvieron a caminar, por las orillas de la via elevada, desentendiéndose una vez que dieron el caso por cerrado. Pansy apuntando al cuerpo con el revólver de plasma señaló al azar a uno de los que pasaban.

-¡Tú, ven! -lo llamó con el índice.

-¿Es conmigo? –la retó, de mala cara.

-¡Le hablo al cara de imbécil, o sea que es a ti! ¡Corre, estúpido!

El sujeto, vestido de morado, con capa de mediano largo, botas y sombrero raído, la obedeció, furioso. Sin embargo, estaba obligado.

-Súbelo a mi moto, le pones la red –le ordenó ella.

El sujeto cargó el cuerpo en la moto. Pansy apuntaba al suelo, analizando al caminante con sorna.

-Eres muggle, ¿verdad, malnacido?

-Sí, señora-resopló él, envolviendo el cuerpo en la red.

-Malditos esclavos inservibles –sonrió la maga de sangre pura-. Vinieron a contaminar el mundo pensando que la tenían regalada, ¿eh? A ocupar espacio, a consumir alimentos. ¡A tratar de evolucionar para volverse squibbs! ¡Apresúrate, maldito inferior!

El muggle terminó y quedó de pie. Pansy subió a la moto, que se había autorreparado. Se elevó dos metros en el vehículo, llevando el cuerpo muerto de Harry. En la Harley giró sobre su eje hasta quedar de costado al transeúnte y le apuntó con el revolver.

El muggle hizo lo que pudo para guardar la compostura. En el sistema legal de la dictadura Slytherin él era nada y Pansy lo era todo. Ella accionó el gatillo.

-Por atreverte a hablarme -le dijo.

Había cerrado el circuito de plasma y lo dejó en su modalidad de revólver eléctrico. El tiro brilló y el muggle cayó desmayado. Nadie se acercó a verlo.

Pansy elevó la moto, dejando la vía como una cinta delgada, abajo, y se alejó con el cuerpo entre las torres. Nada de ir con las autoridades a analizar nada. El cerebro de Harry tenía información y se le podía extraer por métodos no oficiales. Con mortífagos fugitivos, que se dedicaban a hackear lo que pudieran. Así sería más sencillo localizar los restantes horrocruxes y al prototipo en persona.

Pansy se alejó en la Harley hacia los bajos fondos de Neo-Cokeworth. Seguía en la jugada. Llevaba una versión de Harry muerto y ella, ella era la reina del maldito planeta.


	9. Horrocrux 17

El mortífago era malo y era un hacker.

Pansy lo vio en la oscuridad, a través de la pantalla, que flotaba brillosa y parpadeante, a la mitad de ese callejón oscuro y sucio, donde por arriba pasaban los taciturnos aerobuses iluminados.

-Eres PNSPRKNSN -afirmó el mortífago en código avocálico, en tanto comprobaba la identidad de la Nube Smithback de la Slytherin.

Otro mortífago (nadie les llamaba "ex mortífagos", pues el estigma los acompañaría por el resto de sus vidas) asomó la cara en pantalla, interponiéndose:

 _-Y traes un muerto_ -sonrió él, torcidamente-, _no podía esperarse menos de la inquisidora estrella._

-Tu madre, para ser exactos.

El acceso se abrió, lo que significó desaparecer parte del muro de ladrillo, por donde Pansy entró en la moto a un amplio y largo recinto que alguna vez fue escuela squibb, hoy bodega en penumbra, atestada de basura electrónica, aparatos en proceso de desmantelación, androides de guerra en desecho, turbinas y otros componentes no identificables. Por el tejado de opaco plexiglás entraba la luz ocasional de los esporadicos vehículos aéreos.

Mortífagos armados con metralletas muggles iban de aquí allá. Eran de los que conocieron a Voldemort y que al ser derrotados se reunieron en bandas más o menos semejantes a las de los buenos tiempos, y que sobrevivían al margen de la ley en tugurios como éste. El hackeo y los trabajos negros eran su especialidad. Por supuesto que la mayoría era cyborg, al haberse amputado y reemplazado los brazos con la Marca Tenebrosa, porque su chip era indestructible, elemento delator con el que Serpens los localizaría de inmediato.

En el gran deshuesadero electrónico, el silencio era amenazante para Pansy, rodeada de mortífagos que desearían liberar sus bajas pasiones. Feo sitio, pero siendo honestos, Pansy no corría excesivo peligro. Sin contar con que era capaz de armar una masacre aun en el escenario de caer, si recibiera un daño, en minutos aparecería el Slytherin Korps para rescatarla, matar a granel y conducir a los sobrevivientes a Azkabán, la horrenda prisión controlada por Módulo Dementor, que mantenía a los prisioneros dormidos en una pesadilla sin pausa hasta que enloquecían. Allá la autoridad y acá los galeones, era el lema de la casa, administrada por el mortífago sonriente y veterano que salió al encuentro de Pansy.

-Scabior -dijo la inquisidora, en cuya pantalla visual aparecían positivas las verificaciones de identidad genómica.

-Qué grande placer es verte, preciosa -respondió el mortífago con su voz susurrante, ambigua-, y no quisiera molestarte con mi curiosidad, pero, ¿finalmente celebramos la muerte de Potter?

-No -ella respondió con la verdad para que los demás oyeran y no curiosearan-, necesito establecer información y para eso me vas a ayudar.

-¿Galeones...?

-Nada. No me presiones.

Scabior sonrió, viendo al muerto que no era Harry, envuelto en la malla irrespetuosa.

-Ese cadáver grita que nos encontramos frente al mayor suceso de los últimos años -afirmó el mortifago-. Mi establecimiento necesitará ayuda a cambio de lo que pides.

La oscuridad da la bodega era surcada a ratos por las luces que pasaban lento sobre ellos.

-Puedes necesitar que Slytherin te ubique -anunció Pansy, en breve eco-. Recuerda que no te han encontrado gracias a mí.

-Favor que yo y mis hombres te pagamos trabajando para ti cuando quieres.

-Podrían hacer más, como trabajar en modalidad de elfos. Sabrás qué te conviene. Técnicamente eres mi puerco muggle.

-Siempre tan amable, hermosa -sonrió Scabior, suavemente.

La luz que entraba a ratos por el opaco tejado semejaba faros lentos y desordenados.

-Vamos a reformatear este negocio -ordenó Pansy, caminando por la bodega, seguida por un importunado y resignado Scabior-. Tú y tus hombres dejarán lo que estén haciendo, pirateos, mercado negro y muertes por encargo, para que trabajen para mí dos o tres días. Esfuérzate, si sale bien no me verás de nuevo.

-Lamentaría que eso pasara.

-Claro.

Pansy analizó el sitio desde el centro de la desordenada bodega, ubicada en los bajos fondos de Neo-Cokeworth, poblado por magos depauperados, mortífagos emboscados y elfos manumitidos deseosos de volver a esclavizarse, para vivir mejor. Ningún auror saldría vivo de este lugar, pero Pansy con sus arreglos extra-judiciales tenía aliados o sometidos como el mortífago.

-Toma a los más hábiles y conéctalos en red neuronal -ordenó la Slytherin, haciendo un círculo con un dedo, marcando un área del suelo-, todos menores de cuarenta de edad, necesito su plasticidad cerebral.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Haz lo que te digo! -gritó- ¡No podemos perder tiempo! ¡Te irás enterando! ¡Elige a los doce más hábiles, al resto tenlos en bajo perfil, que se muevan lo menos, si debes drogarlos, drógalos!

Scabior corrió a hacer lo que Pansy deseaba. La inquisidora consideró volver a inyectarse el estimulante para incrementar su capacidad de atención, pero los efectos secundarios eran peligrosos. Si quedaba inconsciente la motocicleta la sacaría, pero no le agradaba la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera en semejante antro, tan hecho al mal que el supuesto cadáver de Potter seguía dentro de la red en la Harley y nadie se daba por enterado.

Los demás salieron y doce mortífgos llevaron asientos reclinables donde renuentes se colocaron cerrando los ojos. Scabior chasqueó los dedos y en el aire apareció la ventana virtual, que era un cuadro flotante de bordes azul fosforescente donde avanzaban las ondas de los encefalogramas de los que se fusionarían neuronalmente. De ese modo Pansy los haría entrar en la Red Flu.

Scabior daba las órdenes verbales al programa para que procediera. Los mortífagos quedaron en sueño inducido y lo siguiente no podía hacerlo un programa: el mismo Scabior sería el monitor de los doce y para ello necesitaba acoplarse en una suerte de autohipnosis para sincronizar las ondas cerebrales y que los soñantes pudieran responder a órdenes dadas por él, cuando entraran a la Red en configuración de avatares.

Pansy se dijo que deberían estarlo viviendo: del quedar dormidos sin conciencia de soñar, a pasar al sueño lúcido, con conciencia de estar soñando, moviéndose en un mundo virtual como una copia virtual de sí mismos, interconectados para volverse un enorme ojo electrónico. ¿Por qué debían ser doce los avatares? Pansy lo desconocía. Pero al parecer el doce era un número constante en la estructura del universo. No sólo la base matemática de 12 y no de 10 era la que mejor representaba procesos naturales, sino era una constante en otros ámbitos: las doce constelaciones, doce horas de día, doce horas de noche, doce meses, doce tablas de multiplicar, las dos secuencias de doce números en la Serie de Fibonacci.

Datos aparte, el plan de Pansy en pocas palabras consistía en jugar sucio: Los mortífagos monitorearían la Red Flu en su modalidad de comunicaciones y tránsito de datos para rastrear a los otros inquisidores que buscaban a Potter, enterarse de sus movimientos y de ser posible, sacarlos de la jugada. Se daba cuenta que con ello contravenía la indicación de no complicar más el universo de eventos restringido a Potter y sus perseguidores. Pero no estaba tam mal. En primer lugar nadie se daría cuenta, porque Lucius y los suyos estaban obligados a mantenerse al margen; segundo, que si el universo de eventos se complicaba para Pansy por las reverberaciones de incluir a los mortífagos en la ecuación, Snape y los otros también se verían complicados. A partes iguales. No sabía que lo que acababa de hacer intrincaría la ecuación a un grado que nadie imaginaba.

No obstante, la verdad era que con esta maniobra Pansy adquiría ventaja. Pensaba que Snape y Tonks tendrían la inventiva para jugar por otros medios igual de ilegales. Ella no podía quedarse atrás y necesitaba que sus competidores por los pasaportes perderían la ventaja sobre ella, nacida de trabajar en parejas. Dumbledore le había ofrecido colaborar con Ojoloco, pero ella se negó. _Estúpido viejo pervertido_ , se dijo la chica. Viejo zorro útil, pero zorro en más de un sentido, en su nueva versión. Todos esos clones redirigidos en su personalidad estilo Sirius Black eran copias deliberadamente imperfectas. Tampoco quería deberle nada.

Scabior fue con ella para decirle que la red neuronal estaba conformada. El resto del personal custodiaba, pero no a la vista.

Pansy le explicó sobre el rastreo de los otros inquisidores; no le explicó más no solamente por la integridad de la ecuación, pues de todos modos ahora había sufrido un cambio por meter nuevas variables, sino para llanamente mantenerlo en la ignorancia como correspondía a un inferior.

Lo llevó aparte del círculo de doce mortífagos y le explicó la parte medular:

-Ese que traigo no es Potter. No es un clon, no sé que es, pero no es un clon. Necesito que entremos a su cerebro para determinar qué es y ver qué tanto remanente de Voldemort hay en él.

Scabior con magia llevó el cuerpo a otra habitación, una oficina dotada de muebles de madera, algunos forrados de cuero, escritorios estilo siglo 19 y grandes pantallas electrónicas de botones de hierro, que encendidas arrojaban breves brilos en la penumbra. El mortífago ontrodujo el cuerpo del no-Harry en una ancha cápsula transparente, aditamento iluminado por dentro ya que era un escáner.

-¿Por qué se ve de dieciocho años? -preguntó Scabior y ante el silencio, insistió- Vamos, Parkinson, algunos temas debes comentarme para que sepa cómo y qué buscar.

Scabior parecía mirar la nada, pero estaba leyendo la información que el escáner enviaba a su pantalla visual. Pansy apoyó las manos en un escritorio, analizando el cuerpo dentro de la cápsula y respondió:

-Tiene diecisiete años, lo cual significa que no han pasado por él los siete años del final de la guerra. No sé por qué se ve así. Los dos que he visto son de la misma edad, sí, el otro también está muerto. Ahora tú dime algo útil.

-No es un clon -dictaminó-. Es Harry Potter.

 _-¿Cómo?_ -exclamó ella.

Scabior se puso un dedo en una oreja, como si tratara de escuchar un ruido extraño en su cabeza, y le respondió no exento de humor asombrado:

-Es un hermano de Harry Potter -afirmó-. Un gemelo. Tiene una diferencia infinitesimal con el genoma del Potter verdadero. Lo sé porque tenemos los malditos datos de él y de sus compinches. Me quedé corto: este cadáver es de alguien más que hermano de Potter, es él mismo, como si viniera de un universo cercano. Sería funcional con la gente que lo conoce. Ni él mismo sabría que no es el Potter original.

-¿Es un Potter de incubadora?

-No lo creo.

-Ilústrame.

-¿Sabes qué era el Programa Horrocrux?

-No me hagas exámanes, habla, carajo.

-El Programa Horrocrux es un virus.

-Nunca pregunté la raíz técnica.

-¿No quieres que te explique?

-Me referí a Hogwarts, nunca pregunté ahí, prosigue.

Scabior carraspeó.

-El Programa Horrocrux es un _software_ que extrae la información cerebral de un individuo -explicó-. Pero no toda la información, pues no existe dispositivo aparte del cerebro que la pueda contener. El programa extrae y además fracciona los elementos que conforman el Yo de una persona. Aun así tampoco caben esos datos en una sola fracción. Se deben hacer siete. Cada división recibe el nombre de horrocrux y contiene una parte del Yo entero. Se vuelve virus en la medida en que para sobrevivir, infecta la estructura molecular de un objeto inanimado, medra en él y lo aniquila a la larga.

Scabior solicitó acceso para compartir información en la pantalla visual de Pansy, pero ella se negó. Esos datos podían estar virados. El mortífago entonces hizo aparecer una ventana volante en un extremo del escaner, que brilló lánguida en la penubra de la oficina..

En la ventana apareció el modelo molecular en 3D de un cristal de roca, constituido por varias cadenas que por su orden estricto semejaban las de un diamante. Por un lado apareció una figura geométrica roja, de siete lados.

-Es un horrocrux -comentó Scabior.

La figura roja tocó a una sola de las moléculas, pero a continuación despareció y la cadena entera adquirió ese color.

-Ahí lo tienes -afirmó el mortífago-. El horrocrux no es un huésped de la molécula receptora, se vuelve la molécula en sí. ¿Ves cómo las cadenas moleculares siguen en su lugar? Nada se trastornó estructuralmente. Como no se desordena molecularmente, el objeto infectado por el horrocrux conserva su forma física. Pero ya no es el objeto, es sólo su apariencia. El objeto está infectado con una identidad -la imagen desapareció.

Pansy se irguió, colocándose las manos en las caderas.

-Entonces la meta de un horrocrux es...

-Fusionar el Yo con objetos inanimados, diferentes fracciones o cuántum del Yo. Como se le divide con base en geometría fractal, la fracción contiene en potencia la información del todo. Aun si se perdiera la mayoría de las fracciones, a partir de un sólo horrocrux se puede reorganizar el conjunto.

-¿Y te puedes partir de esa manera sin problema? -Pansy se extrañó, molesta- ¿Te puedes desprender de fracciones de tu Yo sin que te vuelvas un vegetal? Visto en retrospectiva cuando todo se supo, yo nunca entendí por qué Voldemort no se debilitaba notoriamente con cada horrocrux perdido.

-Sí hay problema -asintió Scabior, iluminado por la luz azul del escáner-. Quien fracciona su Yo se ve afectado porque pierde elementos de su sentido del ser. Aun reunido de nuevo no resulta lo mismo al final. Y Voldemort se debilitaba, claro, pero pasa que su poder era inmenso. Y como ocurre con este programa, el indivuduo no se desprende de las fracciones por completo. Por un fenómeno de mecánica cuántica se sigue unido a ellas. Se perciben, se reacciona a ellas y viceversa. Por eso Voldemort notaba cuando un horrocux era destruido. Mecánica cuántica. Eso sí, las fracciones pueden reintegrarse al individuo porque éste conserva la parte esencial del Yo: la autoconsciencia. Es decir, el "saber que eres". Ese saber no lo tienen los horrocruxes. Las fracciones no son autoconscientes.

Ambos vieron un momento afuera, al círculo de mortífagos en red neuronal, indagando en Flu.

-Todo eso del ser y la consciencia es subjetivo, ¿no? -comentó Pansy, volteando a Scabior- ¿Cómo lo subjetivo puede ser manejado en herramientas objetivas como programas de computación?

-Porque aunque estemos hablando de ser y eso suene a subjetividad, es como todo en el cosmos. Tiene una base medible. En el caso del Yo se trata de corrientes eléctricas, intercambios químicos y una impresión neuronal en 4D que se percibe como "yo soy". Pero eso es físico, por lo tanto es cuantificable. Por lo tanto es reducible a un código binario. Así permanece el horrocrux en el objeto, como información impresa en código binario. Esa cosa rara que los muggles llaman espíritu son números.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos, viendo la versión de Harry en la cápsula. Nadie diría que estaba muerto, aunque tenía las quemaduras de disparos de plasma en las extremidades.

-¿Y cómo, si no son fracciones autoconscientes, despertaron en Potter? -preguntó ella- Oh... no me lo digas, eso ya se lo oí a Lucius.

-Sin duda. Ellos deben saber que el problema que hubo con Potter es que es un ser consciente. Él presta su conciencia involuntariamente al horrocrux. Eso lleva a que el horrocrux tenga accesos de autoconsciencia.

Ella asintió, reflexionando:

-En la época del colegio, Potter tuvo accesos como si fuera una persona distinta. El inepto en general era pacífico, pero a veces reaccionaba escandalosamente mal.

-Claro, Potter tenía accesos donde era invadido momentáneamente por la personalidad de Voldemort. El castigo a que sometió a Draco, sus problemas de carácter, esas reacciones que se adjudicaban a la tensión... Nada de eso, era la conciencia de Voldemort emergiendo en Potter.

El mortífago comprobaba la información en su pantalla visual. Pansy, analizando, dejó vagar la vista por la oficina: algunos pergaminos, polumas y frascos de tinta al lado de ordenadores que mostraban gráficas, madera y plástico.

-¿Por qué no mataron a Potter al terminar la guerra? -preguntó Scabior, sin esperar respuesta- Era lo lógico. No podían saber si conservaba algo de Voldemort en sí. Era peligroso, pues la fracción equivale al todo. La ínfima partícula contiene la totalidad de la información del Yo. Por eso los horrocruxes debían ser destruidos por completo.

La inquisidora que era Pansy entró en sospecha:

-Sabes mucho, Scabior. ¿Quién dice que no lo sabes todo?

El mortífago no se dio por enterado de la amenaza latente, llevado por sus recuerdos:

-Es que tú no lo viviste, Parkinson. Voldemort se preciaba de sí mismo y nos contaba de su logro al usar Horrocrux para humillarnos, pues era inaccesible a nosotros y la matriz del programa fue destruida por él. Aunque ya nadie podía usarlo, los que crearon el Programa Horrocrux se suicidaron al ver lo que habían permitido lograr a Voldemort. Le dieron alas a un monstruo. Voldemort era de lo más espantoso, sólo lo soportaba la perra de Bellatrix. No puedo ni verla, es la razón por que no fui con ella al descampado. Voldemort horrorizaba aunque no dijera nada, algo en su campo electromagnético era descomunal y amorfo, quienes lo vieron por momentos no tienen idea. Su sola presencia emanaba algo horrendo. Es imposible que Potter pueda soportarlo como una presencia intrusa y constante en su mente.

Scabior hizo una pausa, viendo el cuerpo en el escáner, con creciente preocupación:

-... con el tiempo, la fracción Voldemort puede despertar para siempre e invadir completamente a Potter, también orgánicamente, volvería a verse como el Señor Tenebroso...

-¿Y cuantas réplicas de Potter puede haber?

Scabior la vio de nuevo:

-Deben ser siete réplicas de Potter, siete más el prototipo, el Potter verdadero. Por qué siete, no sé. El programa trabaja desde una matemática de estructura septuagenaria. Si lo ves en representación virtual es una esfera de siete lados. Al verdadero Potter lo reconocerás a simple vista, debe estar en la misma decadencia física de Voldemort y de la edad que le corresponde hoy.

Un punto no cuadraba a Pansy:

-Siete o los que sean, si no son clones son _doppelganger_ , es como te dije: Potter hizo dobles en incubadoras con mínimas variaciones...

Scabior negó enfáticamente:

-No. El poder de Voldemort le permite hacer estas copias. Voldemort siempre vivió en la encrucijada de que sus soluciones eran su perdición. Un cuántum de su Yo se activó en Potter y ahora quiere apoderarse de él, pero al mismo tiempo eso da poder a Potter para defenderse. El infeliz Niño debe estar tratando de dividir su Yo para liberarse del virus y disminuir a Voldermort, ¿por qué...?

Pansy estaba cruzada de brazos con una mano sobándose una sien, pero se detuvo en seca:

-Espera, espera, ¿qué acabas de decir? ¿El mismo Potter creó estas copias?

-El mismo Potter debió crearlos... Te digo que el poder de Voldemort...

Pansy dio un paso atrás, atenta al cuerpo en el escáner:

-Óyete, con una mierda. Entonces éstas no son fracciones de Voldemort. _Estos son horrocruxes de Harry._

-¿Horr...?

Ella manoteó:

-¡Lo acabas de decir! Potter está fraccionando su Yo para liberarse del virus. Con el poder de Voldemort ha creado estas copias de sí mismo. Éstas son fracciones del Yo de Potter, no de Voldemort. Son sus horrocruxes. ¡Sangre de dragón, Potter puede crear horrocruxes sin necesidad de ningún programa! ¡Puede acabar siendo un Voldemort más evolucionado!

-No puede ser... Aun siendo así, ¿por qué estos son tan jóvenes? Voldemort mismo nunca pudo dar marcha atrás en el tiempo...

Pansy habló para sí misma:

-Parece que fue hace siglos, no recuerdo qué edad tenía Potter cuando mostraba este aspecto. Ahora ya no creo que tenga diecisiete años aunque lo diga su nube, debe tener menos, tal vez quince. Su Yo creó copias de una época de su vida sin tanta presencia de Voldemort.

Scabior asintió:

-Está tratando de olvidarlo. O de neutralizarlo, querrá hacer copias de copias para que pierdan calidad -observó a Harry-. Circe, es real el peligro que Voldemort regrese... Diantres, Parkinson, espero que no me asesines por saber esto.

-Guárdatelo y no te pasará nada -dijo de malas y fue a su tema-. Entonces, ¿hay que acabar con cada copia, clon, como malditos le llamo?

-Con sus avatares... Y no, no tienes que matar a todos los Potter. Tal vez pueda crear los que necesite. Debes matar al prototipo.

-¿Apresarlo? -pensó que debía llevar pruebas a Lucius de que se eliminaba al Gryffindor.

Scabior afirmó con renovado énfasis. Afuera de la oficina, los desechos y androides desmantelados dormían su sueño de hierro.

-No, mátalo, mátalo y quema el cadáver. La menor partícula de él, un cabello o una escama de piel, contiene todo el Programa Horrocrux, le tomaría años volver, pero lo haría.

Pansy se sentó, rumiando su suerte.

-Malditos. Nos enviaron como máquinas de matar.

-¿Cargos de conciencia, Parkinson? -preguntó, con franca curiosidad.

-No, pero no lo hago por placer. Ahora mismo me cuesta matar en frío.

-Es verdad. El programa del Yo está corriendo en el cuerpo de este avatar -lo pensó-. Esta vez te voy a ayudar por convicción, Parkinson. El mundo es una mierda, pero sería peor con el retorno de Voldemort, puerco sarnoso. Lo maldigo, miserable gusano prepotente y cobarde.

-¿El escaner puede destruir al avatar?

-Sí, también es un horno de plasma.

Pansy abrió un momento la cápsula y tomó una muestra del cuerpo.

-Esa muestra está infectada con Horrocrux -le recordó Scabior.

-Debo enviarla a Serpens -la guardó en un minicontenedor-. No desde aquí, no sufras, imbécil.

-Creo que a estas alturas se debe destruir a Voldemort y a Potter -dijo el mortífago para sí.

-¡La nube! -se interrumpió Pansy-. La Nube Smithback. Queda flotando como un rastro por varias horas, ¿contiene también la fracción del Yo?

-No, la nube es un remanente, no tiene espacio para guardar ningún bit legible.

Pansy asintió y cerró la cápsula, apretó un indicador y el cuerpo dentro desapareció en un brillo.

Scabior comentó.

-No sé si se destruyó la fracción Voldemort o Potter ahora siente la pérdida de una parte de su identidad. O liberamos parte de su psique y vuelve a él. O si una fraccion de consciencia se ha reunido con la inconsciente colectivo o con el Yo Cósmico. A partir de este punto la cuestión se pone metafísica.

-Olvidemos la metafísica -se guardó la muestra-, prefiero los números.

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-Pensar.

Pansy salió y se sentó en una estructura de metal que debía ser restos de maquinaria muggle. diciéndose: _No debo mover mas la ecuación, aunque a decir verdad el resultado final no será exactamente el que deseaban. Necesito detener a los demás inquisidores e interrogar al siguiente Potter._

-Hemos encontrado a Tonks y Lupin -llegó Scabior con ella.

-¿Dónde están? -se levantó, yendo al círculo de los mortífagos dormidos.

-En el Valle de Godric.

-¡Hay que capturarlos! -ordenó, decidida- Detenlos en caliente e ingrésalos a una realidad virtual.

-¡También hallamos a otro Potter! -aclaró Scabior, viendo la pantalla en el aire- ¡Está en Mould-on-the-Wold! Te paso los datos de la ubicación a tu chip.

Pansy ya estaba en la moto. La encendió haciéndola rugir y ordenó:

-Nos comunicaremos por pantalla volante.

-¿Volverás?

-Evitemos simpatizarnos. A menos que requiera interrogar a un Potter, no volveré. ¡Pero no dejes de trabajar hasta que te diga o reviento este lugar desde el aire!

-Siempre bella, Parkinson.

-Lo sé.

Ella salió de la bodega en la moto y condujo veloz por las tristes calles de Neo-Cokeworth, rebasando a vagabundos y a magos grises en sus túnicas raídas de soledad.

En esta zona los edificios eran menos altos, más destartalados y sumidos en la sombra, a diferencia de sectores lejanos, altos y brillantes.

No había aceras móviles. Condujo en la penumbra plateada apenas rota por las luces de aparadores y luces flotantes, cruzándose con un autobús terrestre que avanzaba con parsimonia, ocupado por magos que leían y por squibbs dormidos.

Se dirigió a la estación Flu más cercana. Desconocía mucho sobre la verdad de Potter, así como en la ciudad tampoco nadie sabía por qué entre los edificios de cientos de pisos se levantaba un viejo molino... Abandonado, en decadencia, derruyéndose en un terreno baldío, rodeado de torres de acero y cristal. Tal vez una fluctuacion del espacio lo trajo desde otro universo.

Entró en reversa a la estación Flu, diez calles allá. Ya vería cómo respondía a Serpens Máxima por la desaparición de Potter. Aunque como prueba de haberlo matado llevaba algunos cabellos para enviar a Hogwarts, con los cuales verían que no era el mismo Potter de la vez pasada. Contaba dos avatares muertos. Por lo menos debían validarle posición de cazarrecompensas.

Su trabajo inmediato era sencillo. Localizar y matar. Dentro de la amplia cabina con forma de chimenea verificó el estado del revólver, comprobó las granadas de mano y un fusil recortado de plasma-electricidad. Conprobó que llevaba la varita, aunque era el último recurso. Ingresó el destino a la estación por medio de su chip.

Los polvos Flu cayeron y Pansy desapareció, rumbo a acabar con el tercer horrocrux de Harry Potter.


	10. Frontera electrónica

Snape despertó de mal humor, en su habitación de Hogwarts.

Se aseó con toda calma y se vistió, pensando que se salvó por poco. El plan de proteger a Potter con dobles fue un error. Tanto que de no ser por él Severus, que saboteó en el último segundo, el Niño hoy sería El Que No Sobrevivió.

El inepto Potter la libró, cavilaba Snape más tarde, en su despacho de director… Un problema resuelto, pero junto con muchos líos sin resolver, como los malnacidos Carrow. El par haciendo de las suyas sin tener cómo pararlos. Peor todavía por las medidas impositivas ordenadas por él mismo, para mostrarse obediente al Señor Tenebroso.

Mal panorama. Por lo menos entre los llamados del Amo y las misiones intermedias que él le encomendaba, Snape tenía pretexto para estar lejos y no verse forzado a cumplir con su papel de carcelero en el colegio

Pasaron días hasta que una tarde regresó y caminó por el castillo, casi silencioso excepto por las lejanas pisadas rítmicas que salían del Gran Comedor, de los alumnos formados, marchando en grupo a las órdenes de Alecto.

Snape subió a su despacho, preocupado. Por medio de Bellatrix estaba enterado que el Trío estaba preso en un calabozo de la Mansión Malfoy. Escalofríos lo recorrían. Era gravísimo. Sentándose, se preguntó si podía intervenir sin hacerse notar, por ejemplo, enviando al rescate a ese elfo plañidero y….

-Severus.

Girando en el asiento, Snape reconoció la voz. Incrédulo fue ver alguien, casi algo, que no debía estar ahí.

¿Qué diantres hacía ella en despacho, además, de uniforme? ¿No la estaba torturando Bellatrix? No sólo la incongruencia en su talante, sino la forma de hablarle de ella, le fue inaudito.

-Severus –insistió la Insoportable, de pie a unos metros, efectivamente de uniforme, pero Slytherin.

-¿Cómo… me llamó, Granger? –siseó él, más alterado por el trato, que por tener la impresión que Granger iba a clase.

-Severus –insistió la Gryffindor, ajetreada.

-¿Co…? –él ladró, levantándose- _¡Basta!_ ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme por mi nombre, engreída? ¿Cómo se atreve a tutearme, digna de ser expulsada? ¿Qué le ocurre, especie de…?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, yendo a él, rápida.

-Lo que temía –desaprobó, pero práctica-. No vas a recordar. La explicación que te da el entorno es fuerte hasta para ti. Vas a necesitar el choque de un hecho inadmisible para que hagas las conexiones cerebrales que te permitan… Olvídalo, lo que necesitas es… _¡esto!_

Ante el horror de Snape, por el golpe de lo insólito y lo demoledor, Granger saltó, rodeándolo por los brazos y dándole un voraz beso en la boca.

Snape se hizo atrás, sin saber reaccionar ante el abrazo de Granger, total: brazos, piernas en torno a él. Estremecido de espanto, el director del colegio vio la falda de la chica remangarse y dejar al descubierto sus piernas desnudas.

Hermione lo besó, buscando la boca que Snape le negaba, haciéndolo caer en la silla. El saltó presionó el cuerpo de la Gryffindor contra él, a quien el color le subió a la cara.

-Este uniforme es un engorro –dictaminó ella, abrazada y frotándose contra Snape, para que sintiera la calidez bajo su falda-. No son los uniformes de neopreno que usamos, es una incómoda y poco práctica mezcla de lana y poliéster. Vas a tener que subirme de todo la falda y quitarme las…

 _-¡Granger!_ –ladró Snape.

Hermione aprovechó ese grito para atrapar la boca del director y darle un beso absorbente. Snape frunció el entrecejo, cerrando los ojos, debilitado por un repentino e increíble placer. Granger besaba como si desde hace tiempo le gustaran los labios de él. Más: como si _él_ estuviera hecho a los besos de ella… No podía creer su repentina sensación de querer acariciarla quién sabe desde cuándo. _¿Granger?_

Logró apartar el rostro, mas no quitarla.

-¡Granger! ¡Se ha vuelto loca? –se levantó; las venas del cuello le latían notoriamente. El beso, el contacto de la chica era…

Hermione soltó un poco los brazos. Al descender tocó una tensa extremidad de Snape, que no entendía cómo no lograba echar a aquella imprudente enloquecida del despacho. Debía echarla a empujones y gritos. Y, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera de uniforme, y en el colegio, dado lo que buscaba junto con sus dos cómplices? Era como traída del pasado o desde el presente de otro planeta. Y su estupefacción se volvió desquiciamiento de susto cuando la Gryffindor con esa cara de obstinación por hacerlo entender, apretó las piernas en torno a él y quedaron estrechamente juntos en la parte baja del cuerpo. Granger le explicó:

-Como cuando jugamos a que eres mortífago y me atrapas. Me excitan tus gemidos cuando ves mis caras de temor al someterme.

Snape casi vociferó, pero Granger, que sentía su reacción escandalosa, se sostuvo con las piernas alrededor de él y lo apretó más… Snape gimió. Ella se alzó abrazándolo de nuevo. Él no lo esperaba y se sorprendió al tener de nuevo la boca de la demente chica, pero algo en el beso terco de Hermione le fue terriblemente placentero… Como si ella supiera la forma de vencer su resistencia. Como si llevaran años de intimidad y el tiempo sólo sirviera para trastornarlos más. La tomó de los brazos para que lo soltara, pero Granger cerró los ojos, insistente, como si su propósito trajera otras ideas a su mente:

-… ay, espera, Severus, espera, es rico besarte ahora en 1997 cuando no hicimos nada, todavía faltan como diez años, pero ahora es… ay, qué excitante, mi amor… ven…

Lo calló de nuevo con un beso. La convicción de Granger era contagiosa. Y la presión de su boca y forma de besar, sedienta, entregada, hacía dar vueltas la cabeza a Snape. La abrazó, importándole poco el Señor Tenebroso y el pueblo donde nació. Los labios de Granger contra los suyos provocaron vértigo a Snape, quien no podía creer que la Insufrible tuviera este arrebato, excepto que…

-¡Tú no eres Granger! –bufó Snape, buscando apartarla- ¡Dime quién eres y de dónde vienes! ¡De aquí no eres?

Hermione le habló en la boca, rodeándolo por la nuca con brazos:

-Mh… no, en efecto, pero no sé qué mundo es éste, es arcaico. Se basa en un capitalismo proto-muggle y en la arquitectura kafkiana con base en el ladrillo. Lo domina una dictadura Gryffindor promovida por Albus Dumbledore.

Las piernas descubiertas de Hermione, blancas y torneadas, fueron tentación para Snape, que se trastornó en un segundo; ser el director mortífago le hizo sentir que _podía_ y con cierta vergüenza, pero también sin miramientos, se dio a frotar los muslos de Granger, enardeciéndose por su suavidad. La chica lo besaba en los labios, aprobando la actitud de él:

-Mjm, sí…. en este año te empecé a gustar… Nada me dijiste porque era inaudito para ti. No sabías que tú me gustabas desde 1995. Fue hasta después que me casé con Ron que te me declaraste.

-Granger… -jadeó Snape, ocupado en controlarse para no perder la cabeza por los susurros de ella- no sé de qué me hablas… Debes detenerte… No estoy en mis cabales…

-Claro que no lo estás, mi amor –le susurró ella al oído-. _Tú me amas…_

Snape gimió, pero lo disimuló al resoplar y cargando a Hermione, la soltó afuera del despacho. Cerró la puerta.

-Esta bien –dijo ella, del otro lado-, es mucho para ti a la primera.

No la oyó hacer más ruido y se sentó, jadeando. Avergonzado, horrorizado…. y excitado.

Por ulteriores noticias entendió que Granger no había escapado de la Mansión Malfoy el día que la vio en Hogwarts, dato que habría valorado si ésta no hubiera llegado a él de esa manera insólita. Supo que los tres seguían presos de Bellatrix, así que sin tratar de entender pero buscando darse tiempo, mantuvo a Granger en el castillo. Oblivió a los Carrow y a varios Slytherin para que olvidaran la existencia de la Gryffindor. Los demás se limitaban a verla de reojo.

Snape subía por la Torre del Director cuando para su estupefacción sintió saltar a alguien a sus espaldas, pero antes de reaccionar, una mano de Granger lo estrujó con la presión exacta, en el sitio adecuado.

Snape soltó un gemido de placer y protesta, doblándose. Como pudo, dijo inútilmente:

-¿Granger… qué hace…? ¡Maldición, Granger! –la tomó de la muñeca, pero ella se resistió a soltarlo, apretando más. Snape se recargó contra una pared, jadeando y gimiendo, con la chica aferrada a él, analizando la reacción del director de Hogwarts.

Snape se zafó, pero Hermione montó sobre él, a su espalda, rodeándolo con brazos y piernas. Él flaqueaba por el sorprendente y gigantesco placer que le causaba el contacto con la Gryffindor, quien afirmó:

-No han detectado mi existencia, a veces ocurre. Es un error de copiado; mi Yo se duplicó y como el cuerpo es una representación de la mente, estoy en dos cuerpos, uno en Malfoy Manor y el otro aquí. El programa no sabe interpretar los parámetros del mundo real, así que como en este Hogwarts no existen los elementos del nuestro, por ejemplo la insignia inquisitorial del Regimiento _Dolores Umbridge,_ solución: me coloca en el entorno donde me encuentra adecuada y me pone el uniforme de Slytherin. Es lo más lógico que puede hacer para mantenerme en el discurso.

Snape se soltó, dejando que Hermione cayera de pie y se alejó, azotando la puerta del despacho al entrar. _Merlín_ , se repetía. Granger lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sus besos, sus piernas, su voz, su perorata incomprensible.

Pasaron los días, pero pensaba en Hermione recurrentemente. Su cuerpo, sus besos, lo habían alterado.

Debía hablar de la locura que sucedía. La encontró haciendo los deberes de Aritmancia en un salón vacío. Le dijo que ella corría peligro mortal permaneciendo en Hogwarts, por si no se había enterado.

Sin soltar la pluma, apoyando el otro antebrazo en el escritorio, Hermione volteó a él, paciente:

-Severus: no importa si muero. El programa se va a repetir y volveremos a estar donde hoy. En realidad no hay mucho dónde esconderse, pues este universo es pequeño. Consiste en Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon y Malfoy Manor. No podrías ir a Londres, es muy difícil de reproducir por lo complicado. El programa no tiene tanta capacidad de memoria.

Él quiso entender la actitud de Granger, su creencia en un mundo irreal. Un delirio muy elaborado, sin duda producto de sus influencias muggles.

-Si entiendo bien lo que dice –Snape frunció el ceño-, ¿quiere darme a entender que cree haber descubierto que vivimos en un espejismo?

-Una simulación. ¿Ves mi corbata verde y plata, eso no te dice nada, Severus?

-¿Quiere dejar de llamarme así y de tutearme? –estalló de nuevo.

-No nos conviene, mi amor. Te llamo así para mantener mi consciencia de venir de otro parte, pero si se me olvida, si me creo la explicación que me da el entorno, estamos perdidos. Creo que también Parkinson está presa.

Snape alzó los brazos.

-¿No le sienta mal ser la única que lo percibe? Nota que nadie más cree lo que usted. Considere que puede ser víctima de un delirio.

-No me amargo, Severus. Trato de llevar los días lo más calmo posible. He estado comiendo helados levitadores enFlorean Fortescue y visitando por las tardes La Casa de las Plumas. Estas mañanas sin venir al colegio y sin estar huyendo de los mortífagos son bastante placenteras. Antes no lo hubiera creído. Ahora, mientras nadie me ve, entre los aparadores de Diagon, encendidos por el último sol, observo calladamente atardeceres, su incendio sereno en la frontera del universo virtual.

-¿Y según eso estamos de cuerpo presente? Porque si morimos y todo se repite…

-No estamos de cuerpo presente. De hecho existimos a ratos. Cuando el programa se depura quedamos dormidos, pero despertamos en lo que sentimos como el segundo siguiente. Los sitios geográficos tampoco existen siempre.

-Pero si voy a Malfoy Manor, lo encontraré.

-Sí, claro, el programa está corriendo con nuestras conciencias dentro de él. Mas sólo verás los sitios si vas a ahí. No tiene caso representarlos para ti si no estás en ellos, sería un contrasentido. Sería mucho gasto de memoria RAM.

Snape asomó por la ventana. Ahí afuera estaba el resto de Hogwarts. Extraño creer que las partes que no veía, no existían ahora. Pateó el piso. Sólido.

-¿Y usted viene de otro… programa? –aventuró él

-No, yo vengo de la realidad, como tú. La realidad es el mundo ultra-tecnificado de rascacielos domóticos inteligentes controlado por la dictadura Slytherin, donde ahora tenemos un problema mayúsculo. Al inicio de estar aquí pensé que había soñado nuestro mundo, máxime porque nadie más lo recordaba, pero me di cuenta de la falta de concordancia con los hechos que sucedieron y mi comprensión del presente –afirmó Hermione-. Por la fecha, yo debía haber huido de casa de Draco junto con los muchachos. De entrada no debía estar en Hogwarts.

-Sí, eso es raro.

-¿Y no te preguntas por qué Bellatrix dice que estuve presa?

Él lo pensó.

-No, para mí…

-Simplemente lo has dejado ser, porque aceptar la incongruencia en lo que crees la realidad, sería demasiado.

Snape se cruzó de brazos, pensando.

-¿Pero cómo descubrió o creyó descubrir que esto no es real?

-Primero porque no pude ir muy lejos, excepto donde te digo. Luego, es ilógica la versión aberrante del trenecito de vapor que se ve en la Estación de Hogsmeade. Ese no desarrolla la aceleración interdimensional para llegar desde la Plataforma 9 ¾ que se logra con el hechizo _Plego_. También crucé a Londres y más allá de las primeras calles no pude pasar, debido a retenes policiacos y obras urbanas, además que aun colándose, para donde sea que vayas, vuelves a la entrada que conduce a Diagon como si toda recta fuera en realidad una curva. Vi pasar un avión y no logré aparecer en él. Al cabo de horas me di cuenta que es el mismo, pero surca al cielo con diferentes rutas para aparentar la existencia de tráfico aéreo. Como sea que viajes en el mundo mágico hay poblados que no existen, aunque sí las señalizaciones. Luego de mis experimentos comencé a recordar la verdad y vine a verte.

-¿Por qué yo no puedo recordar ese supuesto mundo, si hace días insinuó que era más difícil de recordar para usted, que para mí?

-Fácil: porque yo me dupliqué por un error en el copiado de nuestras mentes cuando nos metieron aquí. La duplicación atenuó la parte del programa que se llama "explicación correcta", por medio de la cual, uno cree estar en un mundo real.

-Y… en fin… –Snape movió la cabeza.

-Oye, Severus –la chica lo observó desde su pupitre, remordiéndose una uña-. ¿No tienes ganas de que lo hagamos?

 _-¡Granger!_

-No, en verdad. Te lo digo porque sé que haciéndolo conmigo, vas a recordar. No obstante, también te me antojas, ¿sabes? –afirmó, inquieta- En el mundo real es obsesivo nuestro afán por tener sexo. Nos encontramos muy atractivos. La verdad hacerlo en Hogwarts me recuerda ciertas fantasías de mi época de estudiante.

Snape abandonó el salón. Tenía dolor de cabeza. No entendía gran parte de lo que Granger le explicaba. O lo entendía, pero lo que no podía hacer era creerlo. Difícil suponer que la incredulidad se debiera a alguna pulsión externa a su conciencia, que no detectaba.

Ese domingo Granger se presentó en la oficina, ante un Snape que no sabía cómo proceder, abrumado por la persistencia de la castaña y el deseo instalado en él. La Gryffindor uniformada de Slytherin señaló una esquina del escritorio que fuera de Dumbledore:

-¡Mira eso!

Era una pequeña caja cerrada, que oscilaba en vibraciones cíclicas, como un diapasón. En el extremo de cada oscilación estaba a punto de desvanecerse. Granger explicó a un azorado Snape que detectó la caja la vez pasada.

-No la había visto… -se dijo él.

-Porque no existe en tu conciencia sino hasta ahora; desde que desperté en este Hogwarts he estado indagando.

-Y esa caja, ¿qué significa?

-Mi presencia aquí abre temporalmente ventanas a otros universos. Recuerda que la Red Flu crea una distorsión del espacio-tiempo por las ondas gravitaciones que genera, gracias a sus 50 mil Yottabytes de información. En Flu todo programa es el eco de un universo paralelo. Hay quien dice que los demás universos de Hogwarts nacieron de una torsión de Flu.

Snape empezaba a dudar de estar en algo verdadero. Hermione prosiguió:

-Eso y mi existencia en este universo trae esa caja desde otro universo. En esa caja guardas un recuerdo de amor conmigo. Pero es de un universo muy lejano. Su comprensión es imposible para ti aunque supieras de qué se trata. De hecho es de un universo derivación de este raro donde estamos. Este universo anacrónico de metal y ladrillo surge en varios sectores del multiverso local donde pertenecemos. En uno de ellos, mueres en la Casa de los Gritos, en otro, en el Embarcadero. En varios universos no me amas o yo amo a Draco o a Harry o increíblemente, a Ron. En algunos tú amas a Narcissa o a Pansy Parkinson. En muchos, amamos a personas que no conocemos. En los más lejanos, somos creación de una muggle. En otros, hay personas ajenas a nuestros universos que te salvan por una rara magia de palabras que no sé explicar. Pero esos universos ya están lejos de mi alcance y comprensión. Nos importa éste, Severus.

-Me está diciendo que donde estamos no es el lugar donde pertenecemos… escuche Parkinson…

-¿Parkinson? –Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Quiero decir, Potter… -corrigió- Es decir, Granger, usted habló de Parkinson…

-¿Te gusta Pansy? –Hermione se molestó, celosa-. En nuestro mundo creo que te llama la atención.

-No, entienda lo que…. ¿y por qué debo darle explicaciones, Granger? Sucede que…

-Vas a decirme que no debemos tener relaciones sexuales –ella asintió, anticipando-. Al contrario, debemos tenerlas. La impronta neuronal por actividad sexual es muy marcada. Aun si me creyeras de dónde venimos, no sería lo mismo. Debemos hacerlo, Severus. Es un ancla muy grande con la realidad si está asociada con el amor, y entre nosotros hay amor, créeme. Ellos tratan que olvidemos el amor. Por eso hacen estos universos crueles tan reales. Son programadores Ravenclaw, utilitarios, enfocados a objetivos.

Snape la observó con atención.

-Por lo tanto, Severus, aun si no me crees debemos hacer la prueba, si no es por deseo, el cual me extraña que no sientas, sí para comprobar la hipót…

Snape se levantó bruscamente y la abrazó, besándola en la boca. Los labios húmedos y cálidos de Hermione lo recibieron con conocimiento.

La colocó en el escritorio y en poco tiempo, los jadeos y movimientos se hicieron intensos.

Snape sintió acercarse al clímax, aferrado por Hermione, cuando Pansy Parkinson entró por la puerta.

-No te preocupes, Severus… -susurró Granger- Yo la llamé, la detesto, pero no quiero dejarla aquí –la chica extendió una mano hacia la otra.

Snape ya no controlaba nada, Hermione también perdía el control.

Aun así alcanzó a ver a Pansy, una sombra de ojos brillantes y fríos.

-No, no soy la que crees, Granger –dijo-. Yo soy el ente regulador de este universo. Cuando salgan, bórrenlo. Estoy cansada de este aburrimiento.

Hermione no respondió, excepto gemir al moverse junto con Snape y sentir que se desmayaba. Ambos alcanzaron el clímax y soltaron un grito.

A continuación vieron una luz blanca, enceguecedora, envolvente.

Abrieron los ojos y estaban en reclinatorios, uno en cada uno, reclinatorios ortopédicos en un salón de mediano tamaño, iluminado por luces neón y ocupado por maquinaria inservible.

El mortífago técnico no los vio despertar. Aun sin las varitas, lograron dejarlo fuera de combate, y al recuperarlas, salieron corriendo del edificio, que estallaba en fuego.

El aire fresco de Neo-Cokeworth con sus miles de torres iluminadas en la noche, los recibió. Las construcciones se elevaban entre los pisos elevados y los hipogrifos en vuelo.

-Seguro nos atraparon el usar la Red Flu y nos llevaron a un universo virtual –comentó Hermione.

Alejándose ente los transeúntes, ambos subieron a una acera móvil.

-Eres una genio –opinó Snape, que le mostró un diskette-. Este es el programa del universo virtual donde estuvimos.

-¿Qué harás?

Snape lo alzó entre sus dedos, y con un pase de la varita, lo volatilizó.

-Libres todos ellos –comentó, agrio-. Sigamos buscando a Potter.


	11. Discos de vuelo

En discos de vuelo, Tonks y Lupin salieron velozmente del ramal de Red Flu a la noche de torres de 300 pisos, y pasaron raudos bajo el escandaloso anuncio flotante, de _lumos:_

BIENVENIDOS AL VALLE DE GODRIC

Las pantallas informáticas que pasaban ante sus ojos mostraban el rastreo de la nube genética de Harry Potter, en forma de espirales azules que giraban contra el fondo de las calles y de los transeúntes anónimos, que ambos inquisidores sobrevolaron, sumergiéndose en el resplandor de las torres agudas.

Varitas en mano y rompiendo el viento, buscaban la nube dejada por Harry al escapar, diferenciada por el programa neuronal entre los mares de nubes genéticas de cada persona en las aceras y de las que iban en pegasos.

Lupin pudo observarlos: las luces del Valle de Godric se reflejaban en los charcos de una reciente lluvia, en las calles. En esas aceras mojadas avanzaban encapuchados magos Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, junto a silenciosas brujas de Hufflepuff y sombrías de Slytherin; los habitantes originales del mundo mágico se mezclaban, aunque se diferenciaban por la ropa, con squibbs de mirada dura que llevaban prótesis de equipos cibernéticos, para darse un equivalente de magia; bajo las luces incesantes de las torres caminaban al lado de muggles sin permiso de traslado fuera de sus ciudades de trabajo; junto a torvos elfos con collares localizadores. Todos armados a su modo bajo las ropas, ciudadanos comunes, esclavos, espías o prófugos.

Nymphadora Tonks observó ir en aerovehículos o montados en hipogrifos, a hoscos aurores con cascos y partes de armadura para protegerse de la tecnología muggle, que llegó al mundo cuando decayó la magia; pasó sobre cruces de avenidasa a luz de semaforos, vigiladas por mercenarios armados con fusiles láser, tropas a sueldo en su mayoría exmortífagos, que gozaban de la amnistía decretada por el Ministro Slughorn.

De pie en los aerodiscos, Tonks y Lupin pasaron en sombras veloces por encima de aceras atestadas y sobrevolaron amplísimas vías de tránsito aéreo y terrestre; allá, a lo lejos, brillaban las luces de las centrales mágicas que trataban de sostener a flote el mundo... De seguir por ese camino, pensaron, acabarían siendo un grupo de ciudades muggles unidas por tratados.

Tonks observó de reojo a Lupin, cuando para ambos sonó el _bip_ de haber hallado un vestigio de la nube de Harry unos kilómetros al noreste, y cuando aceleraron a más de cien por hora ella notó la expresión de su pareja: Remus inquieto, pero seguro de lo que debía hacerse.

Sujetaron más fuerte las varitas. Algo les decía que Harry tenía qué ver con el decaimiento de la magia. Y que era necesario atraparlo para resolverlo. Aún así, Tonks tenía preguntas que no alcanzaba a formularse. Mas notaba que Remus no dudaba un ápice, ni había dicho nada cuando supieron que la orden era matar a Harry o a cada copia de él.

 _Estamos en pos de los horrocruxes de Harry Potter_ , se dijo Tonks, aferrando la varita.

En cacería al lado de Tonks, Remus tenía motivos para no dudar de la orden de acabar con Harry... Conforme la magia disminuía, aumentaba el uso de tecnología muggle y el mundo mágico se desdibujaba. Se diluía en una mezcolanza apareciendo algo nuevo y por ende, amenazador.

Estaban viviendo en destellos de antes de la guerra. Si esta situación era culpa de Harry, de seguir él con vida, la magia iba a desaparecer del todo. Y entonces brujas y magos no se distinguirían de squibbs, muggles y elfos. Sin ese poder quedarían al mismo nivel. Eso no le gustaba, compartir un mundo nivelado con base en una pérdida, donde para colmo la minoría eran las brujas y los magos. Hogwarts quedaría obsoleto y abandonado, y por ello quizá lo estaban remodelando, en previsión del futuro. Brujas y magos que ya no podían llamarse así, entre capas de poblacion que los odiaban: Los elfos por la esclavitud, los squibbs por su discriminación tradicional, los muggles por ser prácticamente cautivos. Y los ex mortífagos...

En una avenida que reflejaba en sus charcos las luces de edificios y vehículos en vuelo, sobrevolaron una larga fila de tanques del Slytherin Korps, de cañones prestos y comandantes con medio cuerpo asomando por las torretas, dominando entre thestrals y transeúntes...

Las otras Casas no habían deseado nunca que el mundo acabara así. Fue la ingenuidad de suponer que los sangre pura no volverían; de creer que la sola victoria y los juicios a medias erradicarían afanes supremacistas. Eso llevó a todos a caer en manos de los peores, los que hoy detentaban el poder: los Malfoy, los Nott, los Zabini. Lo fusionados en Serpens Máxima.

La pista de la nube los llevó a subir por fuera , hasta el piso doscientos de las innumerables torres tan anchas como estadios de quidditch. Debían alcanzar a Harry. No era hora de principios, era hora de sobrevivir.

 _-¡Ahí está! -_ advirtió Tonks con un grito, bajando en picada, seguida por Remus.

Era la costumbre de hablar. Innecesaria. El programa les mostró en pantalla la firma calórica de Harry, cinco niveles de puentes de tráfico, abajo.

Descendiendo veloces en una diagonal que poco menos y era recta, al lado de Tonks y de Lupin pasaron en alud las miles de ventanas iluminadas que mostraban gente en sus apartamentos, transeúntes en aceras móviles elevadas pasando entre edificios, patrullas del Departamento de Asuntos Mágicos yendo a cumplir órdenes de aprehensión.

En segundos cayeron encima. La velocidad borró el entorno y en el centro apareció Harry viendo hacia ellos, con gesto de terrible sorpresa y contrariedad.

 _-¡Desmaius! -_ gritó Nymphadora, lanzándole el destello con la varita.

Harry, feroz, desvió el conjuro con un rayo de su varita, enseguida corriendo entre transeúntes que asustados se apartaron de su paso, en la acera móvil.

Tonks y Lupin fueron tras él, velozmente y casi al ras de la acera, paralelosa la acera móvil donde sus ocupanes se agachgaban por miedo, y he aquí que Harry conjuró una escoba o así se llamaba a ese turbo aéreo a reacción, donde montó y se alejó subiendo en vertical, devorando decenas de pisos en segundos.

Seguido de Tonk y Lupin evadiendo sus _Desmaius_ , Harry llegó a un largo puente de conexión con el piso cien de una torre de apartamentos.

Un ancho puente iluminado que venía de otra torre salvaba el precipicio y desembocaba en un arco de cristal y acero, yendo hacia negocios de un nivel de comercio en esa torre que era una ciudad vertical para doscientos mil habitantes.

No había nadie en el puente, excepto Harry en la escoba, seguido de Tonks y Lupin.

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_ -gritó Remus, lanzado la brillosa maldición contra Harry.

Tonks, atónita, lo observó boquiabierta.

Y ese segundo les hizo perder la ventaja.

Por el puente, que se unía con un balcón del edificio, en sentido contrario a Harry aparecieron corriendo, encapuchados y enmascarados listos a atacar con las varitas, a Tonks y a Lupin.

Una serie de disparos rectos y brillantes venidos de más arriba, cayeron en diagonal de látigos sobre los encapuchados.

Tiros rectos, rojos brillantes, atravesaron a los enmascarados lanzándolos atrás o derribándolos al suelo en contorsiones brutales, arrancando láminas de la acera móvil, de la que brotó humareda y chispas.

Fue tan rápido que Tonks y Lupin no supieron reaccionar, pero dándose cuenta que no era contra ellos no tiraron hechizos hacia quien disparaba, sólo vieron un rayo rojo rebasar a Harry exactamente encima del hombro izquierdo y dar contra un pánel de la entrada a la torre.

El pánel reventó dando de frente al fugitivo, desmontándolo de la escoba, que se hizo añicos, lanzando espantosamente a Harry hacia atrás y envolviendolo en una nube de humo.

La Harley Davidson chirrió cuando tocó el suelo y se detuvo, girando hasta quedar de cara a Remus y a Nymphadora, quien apenas habían detectado su presencia, y que bajaron de sus aerodiscos de un salto.

-¡Maldita loca! -aulló Tonks- ¡Maldita demente!

Sentada en la moto, Parkinson extendió el brazo y la apuntó con la pistola eléctrica, con sonrisa que se diría triunfal de no ser por la frialdad de sus ojos.

-Ni te atrevas -la conminó la Slytherin-. Potter es mío.

La zona debió ser desalojada cuando el edificio inteligente los detectó a lo lejos y calculó que habría un enfrentamiento. Entre el humo, y en relativo silencio, la acera móvil chirriaba, transportando los cuerpos caídos en diferentes posiciones.

-Son Gryffindor -dictaminó Lupin, comprobando en su pantalla que los caídos llevaban el holotatuaje en el antebrazo derecho.

-Déjalos -indicó Pansy, sin bajar la pistola-. Los van a recoger antes que lleguen a nivel de acera pública.

Aquello había sido uno de los primeros decretos de Slughorn, llevar el emblema de la Casa en hologramas en piel. Primitivo, dado que el escudo de la Casa se llevaba grabado a nivel molecular en cada célula. Tonks se dijo que no todo mundo marchaba a la misma velocidad. Muchos todavía usaban relojes de manecillas o de arena o clepsidras. Pero prueba de que el mundo cambiaba, era cómo Pansy prefería usar una maldita pistola muggle en vez de su varita.

Pansy captó la impresión de Tonks y entrecerró un ojo, exasperada.

-Las varitas ya casi no funcionan. ¿No se han dado cuenta? Fallan cuatro veces de cada diez que las usas.

Ellos se detuvieron. Un tramo de acera en movimiento lanzaba pequeñas llamas.

-No te disculpes. Te vuelves muggle, Parkinson -afirmó Tonks, ácida.

-Y esta pistola te hará más daño que una varita -respondió Pansy, centrándola en la mira.

Remus dio unos pasos, entre lenguas de humo que lamían el suelo.

-Hasta ahí, Lupin -le advirtió Pansy, apuntándole, seca-. Esa presa es mi derecho de caza.

Tonks puso cara de risueña incredulidad.

-¡Harry, _tu presa!_ -rio- ¡Tú no tienes remedio, Parkinson!

La Slytherin le sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

Remus se detuvo, cavilando.

-Por una parte, es bueno que el humo del pánel oculte a Harry -consideró-. Los anteojos se hundieron en su cráneo. La fuerza de estallido sobre el abdomen, hizo salir los...

-¡Basta, Remus! -gritó Tonks. El frío del puente hizo sonar más fuerte su voz.

Pansy hizo avanzar la Harley, apuntando alternadamente a los aurores.

-Voy a llevarme a Potter -afirmó-. Bueno, a parte de él. Si intentan lanzarme un hechizo, los mato.

-Siempre tan determinante, señorita Parkinson -comentó Lupin.

La Slytherin se sumergió en el humo. En sus pantallas, los aurores notaron que ella cargaba el cuerpo del caído, en la motocicleta.

Exactamente al hacer eso, frente al puente de esa alta torre apareció un anuncio luminoso, que se repitió en cuadros, lejanos, sobre las torres del Valle de Godric:

 _Decreto 2326 del Ministro Profesor Horace Slughorn:_

 _Se limita la libertad de tránsito._

 _Todo infractor será condenado a Azkabán_

 _sin apelación ante el Tribunal._

-Cazas uno de los horrocruxes de Harry, y aparece esa notificación -advirtió Tonks, señalando afuera, al anuncio, sobre el mar de edificios-. ¿Te das cuenta, Parkinson? Sería mucha coincidencia, pero no lo es, te vieron, nos están monitoreando. Así al ir atrapando las copias de Harry, Slytherin lo tiene más claro y aumenta el control.

La voz de Pansy brotó de la humareda, reacia a disiparse:

-No, ellos no nos ven. Evitan hacerlo y no debemos avisarles nada -aclaró-. Estamos en un universo de eventos llamado "Cacería de Harry". Observarlo desde fuera altera su desarrollo. Si nos ve, Slytherin puede saber dónde estamos en un momento determinado, pero no qué hacemos. O puede saber qué hacemos en un momento determinado, pero no puede saber dónde estamos. Y si hacen eso, interfieren. A un experimento se le interfiere con sólo verlo. Así que si ven lo que hacemos, alteran el desenlace deseado. El éxito de la misión peligra, porque el universo se hace más caótico al ser testigo de él.

La moto rugió.

-Se llama Principio de Incertidumbre -añadió Pansy, sentada de nuevo al manubrio-. Mejor dedícate a las labores de tu Casa, _Nymphadora._

Pansy se alejó volando en la Harley Davidson. Hizo una curva en el aire, y se marchó.

-Idiota -masculló Tonks.

Ambos caminaron por el puente, analizando. Lupin releyó aquel enorme anuncio que ahora mismo daba vuelta al Estado Mágico, indicando que la dictadura Slytherin se recrudecía.

No obstante, ellos tenían problemas por resolver.

-¿Cómo supo dónde estaba Harry? -gritó la Hufflepuff, alzando los brazos.

Lupin asintió, mostrando que llevaba este rato, cavilando:

-Elaboró un modelo matemático, evidentemente -concluyó-. Ya debe haber cazado a algún horrocrux de Harry. Usando su información neuronal, obtuvo un modelo que le dejó saber probabilidades de dónde estaba este horrocrux, el que perseguíamos nosotros. ¿Viste que dijo que se llevaría parte de Harry? Ahora cargó con todo, pero sospecho que usará el cerebro. Nos lleva varios pasos de ventaja, es astuta.

Tonks volvió a observarlo con esa mirada significativa.

-Tu manera de hablar -comentó ella, desapasionada- ¿No sentiste nada al ver muerto a Harry, verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros, estudiando las armas caídas. Todas eran varitas. No copias muggles, ni armas squibbs, ni cuchillos de cocina típicos de elfos.

Aclaró:

-No es Harry, es un horrocrux de él.

-Como sea -insistió Tonks, caminando por el lugar-. Es un cuerpo con su forma, con su voz, sus facciones. Destrozado, no te causa desagrado. Y le lanzaste un _Avada_.

Remus honestamente lo analizó:

-Así es, y creo detectarte una crítica, pero no entiendo en qué consiste.

Ella asintió, caminando y viendo el suelo.

-Estoy tensa, discúlpame.

Él le sonrió:

-No te preocupes.

La notificación del Decreto del Ministerio seguía pasando en sus tres kilómetros de longuitud, monótona, espectacular en el cielo negro.

-¿Y los Gryffindor muertos? -se preguntó ella- ¿Estaban cuidando a Harry?

-Yo diría que sí. Es más, lo esperaban. Tenemos varias preguntas.

Pasos a unos metros.

-Es hora de algunas respuestas -terció una voz jovial.

Sorprendidos voltearon a la voz, de un hombre en túnica y capucha, que se les acercó.

-La notificación de ese Decreto prohibitivo -lo señaló brevemente con el mentón-, no se debe a que Slytherin esté ganando la partida -aclaró el recién llegado, mostrando haber oído a Tonks-. Más bien es al revés, es una crisis de los sangre pura. Y grave.

Tonks reconoció la voz y de perfil asomó al borde de la capucha.

-¿... Weasley...?

Arribó un hipogrifo de titanio, de aletear mecánico, al tiempo que la risa afable y traviesa del encapuchado contrastó agradable con el entorno.

-Creo que podremos salvar a los caídos. Y estamos borrando toda grabación de este edificio y los cercanos, pero no podemos con todo, conversemos en un sitio más agradable. ¡Lo que ocurre interesa al Ejército de Dumbledore!


	12. WICCA

Al amparo de la noche, Pansy montada en la Harley Davidson, con los fanales iluminó el balcón de la torre derruida.

La torre de 180 pisos se encontraba en uno de los barrios más pobres de Ottery, plagada de puentes elevados semiderrumbados y de construcciones de cristal y acero, a oscuras y tan desmanteladas como este vasto sector de edificios gubernamentales. Debían llevar así diez años, desalojados cuando la administración Ravenclaw fue reemplazada por los funcionarios Slytherin y éstos hicieron levantar sus construcciones.

Pansy aterrizó la Harley en el solitario balcón, y armada, escaneando amenazas, deambuló entre los desperdicios de cable, metal, y grafiti de símbolos alquímicos. El silencio era pesado.

Bajo el cielo azul marino, Pansy atendió la distancia desde un viejo barandal, sobre un océano de arquitectura muerta. Torres de titanio silenciosas, y lejos, hacia el norte, las altas ciudadelas luminosas de Serpens Máxima, dominando las colinas de Stoatshead Hill. Casi se diría que podía verse Hogwarts. Pero en esta área, las construcciones estaban semihabitadas en sus primeros niveles y el resto se caía a pedazos sobre calles poco pobladas.

A Pansy le convenía estar en esta ciudad, por una razón personal: No tenía mucha vigilancia, porque para el supremacismo Slytherin, Ottery St. Catchpole era una ciudad de esclavos. La ampliación del Estatuto Mágico había permitido recibir a trabajadores muggles, que aumentaron su número al crecer la necesidad de trabajo manual conforme la magia decaía, y por fuerza de gravedad, Ottery fue abandonada por la población mágica, atrayendo a clases sociales bajas: squibbs, elfos manumitidos y ex mortífagos.

Peor, Ottery era una ciudad de delirantes. Eso, porque los marginados habitantes de la urbe en decadencia, influidos por el apego muggle a la religión, habían desarrollado algo semejante a un culto.

Los nativos del mundo mágico no aceptaban la idea de un dios, pues era ajena a su forma de pensar, pero la idea de la Salvación muggle resultó consoladora a los desposeídos y los condujo a dotar de identidad al elemento omnipresente, al entramado del que dependía mucho de la vida moderna: la Red Flu, en realidad una inteligencia artificial.

Rescataron el emblema de las Reliquias de la Muerte, que dio identidad a los últimos de la jerarquía mágica. Y de la noche a la mañana tuvieron un culto.

No obstante, ese credo había tenido apostasías y herejías, una de los cuales era W.I.C.C.A.

Y Pansy llegaba a Ottery por ser wiccana, creencia que ocultaba bien. Aquí podría efectuar el conjuro durante unos minutos, sin ser detectada por el gobierno. Tomó la tablet de la Harley, enlazándola a su propia red neuronal y comenzó a cargar W.I.C.C.A.

Ocurría en su cerebro, pero Pansy tuvo la imagen virtual de ver proyectada en el suelo, la estructura de discos concéntricos, para que W.I.C.C.A. hiciera las premoniciones.

Mientras se trazaba el Círculo Mágico, tenía por mudos testigos a emblemas de las Reliquias de la Muerte trazados a mano, que llenaban las paredes junto con palabras como IMMORTALITY o REDEMPTION o FREEDOM.

W.I.C.C.A. comenzó a calcular, llevando a la pantalla visual de Pansy los datos colectados por ella, para obtener el augurio de los actos de los otros inquisidores y predecir el futuro más probable. Era posible, porque W.I.C.C.A. no se basaba en la fe, ni en la magia. Era un _software_ creado por Sybill Trelawney basado en la Aritmancia y en la Aritmética para profetizar, usando una inteligencia artificial que llamaban _Wizard_ y que representaban con un cuervo. Era la versión Ravenclaw de la religión.

Para mayor agilidad, los nombres y los sucesos estaban representados por emblemas alquímicos y de augures. Pansy los vio girar en 3D, mostrando una pauta legible de acontecimientos. W.I.C.C.A. era una herramienta de solución y su nombre eran las siglas de _**W**_ _izard_ _ **I**_ _nside a_ _ **C**_ _haotic_ _ **C**_ _uantic_ _ **A**_ _lgorythm._

 _Mago Dentro de un Algoritmo Cuántico y Caótico_ era un programa prohibido, pero Pansy lo usó y con ello rompió la norma de no observar lo que estaba pasando, pues se les dijo que no observaran, ni siquiera Serpens Máxima lo haría, para no alterar el universo de eventos donde los inquisidores y Harry Potter se movían. Y con eso echó a andar un efecto mariposa.

Nadie podría decir si Pansy adivinaba o provocaba los acontecimientos. En el vacío del cosmos su impulso fue un eco que reverberó y quizá desembocó en un amplio sótano, donde Tonks y Remus llegaron en ese instante con el encapuchado que se les presentó como parte del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Cruzaron un gran depósito de viejas cabinas de la Red Flu, unicornios cibernéticos sin chip central, complejas partes de maquinaria rotas, androides de guerra desactivados, otros objetos enormes de los que colgaban cables.

El encapuchado los condujo a una escalera eléctrica, que al bajar desembocó en una gran oficina a oscuras donde, en el centro de grimorios y artefactos amontonados y medio iluminados por lámparas de neón que titilaban, un chico ante una iluminada pantalla virtual se entretenía con un videojuego de caza-dragones. Tonks pensó que la oficina desordenada, a oscuras excepto aquella pantalla, brindaba una intimidad agradable.

—¡Mira a quiénes traje! -el encapuchado se descubrió la cara.

El otro volteó. Era Charlie Weasley.

—¡Fred, hola! -se quitó el visor y fue a ellos- ¡Hola, qué gusto verlos!

Los gemelos pudieron saludarlos con risas y abrazos en ese local subterráneo de _Bromas y Sortilegios Weasley_ , dedicados a la piratería de productos y sabotaje de las bases de datos de Serpens Máxima.

—¿No temen que nos localicen? -quiso saber Tonks, viendo arriba, al inicio de la escalera eléctrica- Recuerden que llevamos nano-localizadores en la corriente sanguínea.

Fred alzó la mano, mostrándoles una cápsula.

—En cuanto los saludé, sus localizadores quedaron inactivados. Amigos, hablemos sin preámbulo. Vengan con nosotros, por favor.

Los llevaron a un nivel inferior, hasta un centro de reparación de androides, donde en silencio les mostraron una copia de Harry, sin vida y dentro de una cápsula transparente.

—Es el tercer horrocrux -les informó Charlie.

—¿O sea que van tres muertos? -Tonks necesitó confirmarlo, estremecida al ver aquel cuerpo.

—En efecto -terció Fred-. Pansy cazó a dos.

Remus dijo en aquel tono desapasionado con que trataba el asunto:

—Siendo así, me pregunto por qué ustedes no la han matado.

—Será porque no somos asesinos -sonrió Fred-. Este horrocrux cayó en nuestras manos, pero falleció en un accidente hace unas horas.

Tonks accionó la varita y, acongojada, con un pase hizo guardar la cápsula con el cuerpo, en un contenedor del muro.

—Tal vez sería conveniente que nos comentaran más -opinó.

Los gemelos se observaron entre sí, sonriendo.

—El buen Harry ya había tenido problemas psicológicos debidos a connatos de consciencia de la partícula de Voldemort en él -les recordó Charlie-. Pero a Slytherin le preocupa porque Harry, en esas condiciones, les representa un factor de caos en sus ecuaciones sociales. Es decir, que un Harry en esta situación amenaza la dictadura, porque sin necesidad de revelarse como el Señor Tenebroso, puede volverse un líder que cause una revolución.

Sirius afirmó:

—Y debe ser más grave, pues Harry se dividió a sí mismo en siete y hay que hallarlos a todos.

Fred negó con el dedo índice:

—No, señor Lupin, para reducir la partícula de Voldemort en Harrry, el Ministerio _creó_ las copias de nuestro amigo. Lo obligaron a someterse. Usaron el Programa Horrocrux con él, pensando que lo diluirían.

Charlie completó:

—Pero, oh, sorpresa... Olvidaron la geometría fractal: Ella dice que la parte contiene el todo. Cualquiera de las partículas de Voldemort en Harry contiene al todo. Voldemort se puede reconstruir completo desde una sola copia de Harry.

Tonks soltó una pregunta que llevaba rato rondándola, extrañada:

—Chicos, ¿cómo saben todo esto?

Charlie sonrió:

—Obvio: los hemos estado vigilando.

—Pero no conviene que hagan eso -Tonks se alarmó.

Fred se encogió de hombros y miró a su hermano:

—¿Tú crees que no convenga?

—No creo, no...

Tonks no se convenció. Era Charlie Weasley, aunque fuera un clon del hermano fallecido, así como Remus y ella eran clones de sus originales, pero tenían sus mismas virtudes y defectos, e incluso más marcado en varias facetas de la personalidad...

Tonks apartó esas ideas e insistió:

—Lo único que están haciendo es volver caótico el universo de eventos llamado "Cacería de Harry Potter", donde se encuentra el Ministerio, Slytherin y quienes vamos tras Harry. Su observación, chicos, solo dificultará la búsqueda y nos puede llevar por caminos...

—... que evitarán que Serpens Máxima se salga con la suya -sonriendo, Fred volteó hacia Charlie.

—... Sí, impedirán que se salga con la suya -sonriendo, Charlie volteó hacia Fred.

Remus necesitaba saber algo más:

—¿Cuál es su plan?

Charlie hizo levitar un cubo de colores sobre una de sus manos:

—Hemos decidido cuidar a Harry y a sus horrocruxes. Nuestro primer intento no salió bien, pero mejoraremos. El decreto reciente de Slughorn que vieron ante de llegar aquí, de restricción de movimientos, muestra que Slytherin está en problemas graves. Habrá más decretos. La situación se tensará. Sólo debemos alargar la situación para hacerla más caótica y que Serpens Máxima entre en crisis. Fin de la dictadura.

—Pero sabotear a Serpens Máxima -concluyó Tonks, buscando la varita-, afectará el estado de la magia... Chicos, nos veremos obligados a arrestarlos.

Charlie sonrió, amable, como disculpándose:

—No, _nosotros_ nos veremos obligados, señorita Tonks...

Remus asintió.

—Interesante. ¿Y cómo piensan proceder con nosotros?

Fred sonrió:

—Los invitamos a participar con el Ejército de Dumbledore.

Tonks amagaba con tomar la varita, pero la detenía la actitud de Lupin.

—¿No piensas hacer nada, Remus?

Éste negó con la cabeza.

—No, Nymphadora. De algún modo, ellos tienen razón -aceptó-. De cierta forma y con puntería un poco irresponsable, aciertan. Quieren derrocar a Slytherin. No suena mal. Se hace un poco aburrido ver a Harry sin vida.

Desabrida, ella dejó la varita. Evidentemente no le daría tiempo de nada. Habían bajado la guardia por tratarse de los gemelos Weasley.

—Esta es de las ocasiones cuando no te conozco, Remus, o que no te recuerdo.

Él asintió.

—Te creo. Me sucede contigo, también.

—En tu caso es más grave -afirmó, abatida.

—Perdona, pero es fácil para ti creer eso.

Ella suspiró:

—No, Remus. Me refiero a Harry.

—¿Qué con él? -se extrañó.

Ella negó con la cabeza:

—Es la segunda vez que lo miras muerto... No, ya sé que es una copia, pero aun así no te afecta en absoluto ver su imagen en esas condiciones.

—No entiendo el punto.

—Ése es el punto. Que no lo entiendes.

Remus trató de entender:

—¿El qué?

Ella señaló al contenedor, sin recriminar a su pareja, sin juzgarla:

—Remus Lupin no habría soportado ver así a Harry Potter, ni en dibujo. Tampoco habría podido lanzarle un _Avada_ , como tu hiciste hace rato, así fuera a una copia. Tú no sientes nada, excepto curiosidad.

Fred los observaba.

—Creo que tienen temas por hablar, Charlie.

Su hermano se colocó el visor, volviendo a la pantalla del videojuego.

—De acuerdo, si deciden irse, los obliviaremos, Fred. Por ahora dejémoslos analizar.

Éste los observó:

—No es necesario aclararles que no se puede usar el hechizo de Aparición.

Tonks asintió, con leve sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Pansy había estado sacado sus propios cálculos y ahora, en cuclillas ante el trazo wiccano, leyó el vaticinio de que ella misma cazaría de entre tres a cinco copias de Potter, con lo cual superaría a los otros inquisidores. Pero no se fiaba de los Malfoy. Si ella ganaba, ¿qué haría el Ministerio, dejarla ir, o dejarla vivir, dado lo que sabía? Podían esclavizarla a la Brigada Inquisitorial, u obliviarla. Podían separarla de su esposo para que no tuviera distracciones.

Volvió a analizar el círculo aritmántico. Aparecía un factor del que desconocía su valor numérico, es decir, que no sabía a qué persona representaba, pero W.I.C.C.A. le sugería que eran no una persona, sino dos, los Weasley.

En el local subterráneo, haces de luz grisácea pasaban por las mamparas del techo y caían taciturnas sobre la pareja, sentados frente a frente entre restos de maquinaria y electrónica.

Remus tenía la cabeza baja, viéndose las manos.

—Sí -asintió Lupin-, sé lo que me dices, que somos réplicas. Somos copias de los originales. Y por eso, por ejemplo yo, no siento nada al cazar a los horrocruxes de Harry. Porque no soy exactamente Remus Lupin.

—Y no te critico por eso -le susurró Tonks.

—Supongo que no -asintió, amable y preocupado-. Y no pienses que no lo noto. Sé la relación de afecto entre Harry y yo, pero pese a saber cuáles deberían ser mis reacciones, es como hablarme de otro. No logro evocar esos sentimientos en mí.

Tonks le tomó las manos.

—Ése es el punto -dijo, suavemente-. El punto es saber lo que somos, hoy.

Él la miró, con ojos doloridos.

—Yo soy Remus Lupin. Tú eres Nymphadora Tonks.

Ella le sonrió ella, cariñosa, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas:

—No lo somos, cariño. Ante el mundo, sí. Ante quienes nos conocen, también. Pero los verdaderos Remus y Tonks fallecieron en la batalla de Hogwarts. Nuestra biografía empezó cuando Minerva ordenó que se les tomaran muestras de piel, para clonarlos, y obtenernos.

—Es lo que te digo, venimos de ellos, somos ellos.

Ella lo peinó con una mano:

—Aunque nos copiaran mil veces, no seremos ellos exactamente. No se puede lograr una copia exacta de alguien, es demasiado complicado. Aunque tengamos una diferencia del 0.001% ya somos otros. Somos ellos, con variaciones, pero eso nos hace otras personas.

Remus se contrarió:

—Sé lo que recuerdo, sé lo que siento, sé cómo se siente ser Remus Lupin.

Ella no perdió su sonrisa dulce:

—Pero no del todo, cariño. Por eso no te duele lo que ocurre con Harry. Entiéndeme, cariño, yo no te juzgo. Pero tú, yo, somos la imagen de un recuerdo. No somos los que fuimos, ni somos otros por entero. Somos un intento de ser, siempre intentando ser.

Él suspiró, buscando una respuesta:

—Y, entonces, ¿qué se hace?

Tonks le apretó las manos.

—Lo que todos hacen. Seguir viviendo. Pese a no tener respuestas o pese a que no existan -le sonrió, buscando sus ojos-. Seguir viviendo pese a las dudas. Seguir.

Tonks se arrancó el escudo de la Brigada Inquisitorial, lo tiró al suelo húmedo, y con un pase de la varita, lo volatilizó.

—No debemos ser marionetas. Nos llaman clones, pero no lo somos. Somos _personas_. No estamos obligados a cumplir las expectativas de los demás, sino las nuestras. Me he dado cuenta ahora.

Lupin observó aquello y le preguntó, como si a eso se redujera todo, como si eso fuera lo único relevante para él:

—¿Me amas?

A Tonks le conmovió aquel rasgo y le sonrió:

—Sí. Claro que te amo. Al principio no te amaba. Al despertar de nuevo, viví guiada por los recuerdos de Tonks que heredé. Traté de continuar con su vida, pero era como ver a través de un cristal. Eso me pasaba en mis sentimientos hacia ti. Pero con el tiempo, me enamoré de verdad.

Remus asintió, aunque su rostro traslució una cierta desilusión, como si hubiera deseado oír algo distinto, como si se percibiera más simple que Tonks, más ingenuo.

—Yo no he dejado de amarte -afirmó él-. Y muchas veces siento que no soy yo, que no soy Remus, pero mi amor por ti es mi guía.

Ella le sonrió:

—Entonces hemos recorrido caminos diferentes. Pero estamos de vuelta en nuestro amor.

—Creo que sí. Y a como veo, estamos frente a decisiones.

—Sí, cariño -admitió ella-. Quiero colaborar con los Weasley. No soporto más ayudar a Slytherin, así sea para salvar la magia. Quiero que vengas también, pero si no lo deseas no te obligaré. Espero que tampoco esperes que permanezca contigo, si decides irte.

Remus contestó a Nymphadora, terso:

—No me quedaré, yo seguiré con la misión. Por lo tanto, seguiremos caminos diferentes. Has hallado tu identidad y yo debo hallar la mía. No significa que no te ame.

—Lo acepto, cariño -ella le acarició el rostro-. Y confío que nos veremos de nuevo.

En el mirador, que era templo urbano de una religión tecnológica, el cabello de Pansy Parkinson se agitaba, rozándole la orilla de los labios rojos, de grácil curva. Su mirada reflexiva y un poco hosca, recorría los edificios muertos de titanio acristalado.

Apagó W.I.C.C.A. Había logrado vaticinar la separación de Tonks y Remus por razones personales, y obtenido el augurio de que Lupin venía a esta misma ciudad a encontrarse por azar con el factor de caos, o sea, Harry Potter. Si ella acababa con éste tendría una ventaja casi definitiva del reto, pero su mente trabajaba no sólo para ganar sino además para escapar y evitar que su éxito se le revirtiera. W.I.C.C.A. le había revelado que los demás inquisidores estaban cerca de empezar con planes semejantes y que Serpens Máxima estaba teniendo un problema.

Pansy observó que en la noche de estío rivalizaban en altura con el cielo, bajo nubes largas, distantes y las prolongadas líneas de tránsito aéreo de pegasos, en una inmensa soledad.


	13. JK 19

El contaminado río que atravesaba rápido Neo-Cokeworth corría frente a elevadas torres desplegadas entre brillantes líneas de tráfico aéreo de pegasos tripulados, hipogrifos y t _hestrals_ conducidos por aurores, entre pisos elevados de aceras móviles y gigantescas cúpulas aglomeradas de transeúntes.

Hermione y Snape, varitas en la mano, manteniéndose en guardia para evitarse sorpresas, caminaban por la orilla del río que reflejaba las luces multicolores de las construcciones. El agua sembrada de reflejos ondulantes se desplazaba opaca, así como turbias eran las esperanzas de salir indemnes de la misión, de impedir que los arrollara.

Y yendo por el margen de ese río, llegaron al molino.

Rodeada de torres que rozaban las nubes, sobre una breve colina reseca, se levantaba un artefacto de madera, de aspas inmóviles, desvencijadas por el tiempo, que mostraba su hechura entintada con los fugaces brillos de las luces rojas, azules y amarillas de las aerocarrozas.

Nadie sabía qué era un molino, ni por qué ese objeto se encontraba en pie, pero en la megalópolis pasaba desapercibido. Era un paréntesis. Siempre estuvo ahí y a nadie le interesó. Nadie lo entendía y era insignificante, por ende lo olvidaban.

La castaña y Snape revisaron el vacío molino. Habían salido de la Red Flu siguiendo la nube Smithback de Harry, pero al perderlo por el decaimiento de sus isótopos que la hizo indetectable, decidieron que antes de hallarse en un callejón sin salida, debían salirse de la legalidad y hablar con Neville Longbottom.

Avanzaron por la zona rápida de la acera móvil, en el tránsito terrestre de magos, muggles y squibbs silenciosos y huraños, a la luz de ruidosos negocios nocturnos.

Al ir a las orillas de Neo-Cokeworth hallaron a las fuerzas de seguridad terciarias, movilizadas por el reciente decreto de Slughorn: ex mortífagos, amnistiados, amenazantes, armados con cañones en su antebrazo protésico, custodiando cruces de avenidas o montando thestrals, sobrevolando las multitudes.

Se respiraba una tensión en el aire. Los ex mortífagos se movían entre la gente como amos de la calle, con una prepotencia que volvía más preocupantes las especulaciones sobre por qué el Ministerio estaba restringiendo el derecho de tránsito. Los inquisidores pensaban: ¿Era por el peligro que representaba Harry? ¿Sucedía algo más grave, que únicamente Slytherin sabía?

-Idiotas que le dan gusto al gatillo -opinó Snape, despreciando a dos mortífagos de pie cerca de la acera móvil. Los dejaron atrás, con sus miradas despectivas y su portar fusiles de plasma, ocasionando que un grupo de muggles en la acera les diera paso, con desconfianza.

La castaña y Snape no podían usar las comunicaciones habituales para hablar con Neville, a quien conservaban como contacto pese a estar en la clandestinidad desde la muerte de Shacklebolt, con lo que consideró perdida toda esperanza para el Mundo Mágico. Para consultarlo, enviaron mensajes cifrados multi-origen y se citaron en una ciudad perdida, como se llamaba a todo barrio marginal de squibbs, construido con desperdicios industriales.

Dejaron la acera, y se internaron a pie por la ciudad perdida, habitada de sombras, hasta detenerse afuera de un edificio en ruinas que fuera una sucursal de _Librería de Obscurus_. En un barrio abandonado por magos y luego tragado por la ciudad perdida, las ventanas de _Obscurus_ estaban destrozadas y por dentro se sumía en tinieblas, tétrico a pesar de sus exiguos dos pisos de altura y planta horizontal.

Era extraño que parte de la construcción tuviera una edificación anexa, con aire de haberse insertado, casi en cruz con _Obscurus_ y detenida en el proceso de fusionarse. Ese segundo edificio, como meteorito congelado, inclinado, tenía otro color, mostraba partes de ladrillo y una señalización retorcida, de metal, con aspecto de haberse semi-derretido y congelado. Se leía: __

 _CHARING CROSS ROAD_

Acababa de llover. Y ahí estaba, más delgado, alto y grave que en tiempos colegiales: Neville con los puños en los bolsillos del abrigo se recargaba en un vehículo inusitado de cuatro ruedas y volante circular, de carrocería de metal amarillo. Alrededor suyo, custodiaban varios ex alumnos, varitas y fusiles prestos a disparar.

-Profesor Snape -dijo Neville-. Todavía recuerdo sus malditas clases.

Snape le sostuvo la mirada.

-Señor Longbottom -respondió, en saludo-. Yo también recuerdo su maldita inutilidad.

Se debía cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, de inmediato.

-Necesitamos ayuda, Neville -terció Hermione.

Los que protegían a Longbottom, dejaron Hogwarts en cuarto año y lo obedecían como líder de _Ejército de Sprout,_ pese a su nombre, un grupo anarquista bastante peligroso.

-¿Qué necesitas? -preguntó él, breve y seco- Dime pronto, no tenemos tiempo.

En aceras cercanas, otros del grupo clandestino, squibbs, llevaban cajas de metal rumbo a los barrios acomodados de la ciudad, seguramente transportando elementos de sabotaje. Al parecer, los ex mortífagos tendrían trabajo muy pronto.

-Creo que lo sabes -indicó ella-. En el _Underground_ se enteran de todo.

Neville hizo gesto de desdén. El recubrimiento de su gabardina no dejaba verle las manos, pero era obvio que llevaba armas en cada una.

-No sabemos en detalle, pero sí lo medular -afirmó él-. Ustedes están metidos en un lío, y deben saber que si matan a la versión de Harry que se encuentra en esta ciudad, tendremos que hacer lo mismo con ustedes.

Snape sonrió, hostil. Neville nunca le había simpatizado y hoy en su actitud retadora, menos. Lo seguía viendo como a un inútil.

-De acuerdo, no mataremos a la versión de Potter que está con usted -adivinó Snape-. Mas díganos la razón. Sin duda por eso aceptó vernos.

Neville respondió hacia Hermione. No sólo tenía animadversión por Snape. También le temía.

-Verán a Harry de todos modos y pronto. Así debe ser, para el que mundo salte en mil pedazos.

Aun con esa revelación y la sugerencia, era imposible para Hermione y Snape atacar al Ejército de Sprout. O aprehender a Neville. Los miles de squibbs ocultos que los vigilaban en ese momento, odiaban a los magos. Obedecían a Neville por su condición de marginal. Pero dos de la Brigada Inquisitorial no lograrían lo que no había conseguido el aparato de seguridad de Slytherin.

A estas alturas, los inquisidores aprendían a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

Aquella primera revelación, que no fue por descuido, ni gratuita, llevó a Longbottom a la segunda:

-A ustedes no los enviaron solamente para impedir el regreso de Voldemort. Los enviaron principalmente para detener el decaimiento de la magia -afirmó-. _El decaimiento de la magia se debe a que Voldemort atrapó la mayor parte de la esencia de la magia. Fue su venganza final, prevista, si era derrotado._

Hermione se preocupó:

-¿Y dónde la atrapó, Neville?

Él rió sin alegría. Un pegaso voló sobre ellos, haciendo ruido con sus alas, cuando Longbottom les hizo la revelación crucial:

 _-Obvio, Herms. El decaimiento de la magia se debe a que su esencia está atrapada dentro de Harry. En cada uno de sus horrocruxes. La magia del mundo se encuentra presa en las copias de él._

Ella y Snape se guardaron bien la sacudida que se llevaron, pero era claro que la experimentaron.

-Si cada copia de Harry muere, la esencia se libera y se detiene el decaimiento de la magia -redondeó Hermione.

Silencio.

-Y por eso ustedes no quieren que mueran los horrocruxes que son copias de Potter -entendió Snape-. Así se aseguran que la esencia de la magia no se libere y el mundo perezca. Muy inteligentes.

Los guardaespaldas de Neville vigilaban la calle.

-Exacto -asintió Neville-, en tanto no encuentren a Harry, no corren peligro. Tenemos un equipo detrás de Pansy Parkinson para acabar con ella, es la más peligrosa de ustedes.

Una puerta trasera del vehículo de cuatro ruedas de caucho, se abrió. Cortante, Longbottom entró y se acomodó en el asiento de atrás. De inmediato, uno de sus acompañantes se puso tras el volante y el resto montó en toldo y cajuela.

Todos y cada uno de los guardaespaldas eran Neville, enfundados en el mismo tipo de abrigo. Eran sus clones.

-Busquen el molino -les dijo el Neville montado en el techo del auto, cuando éste arrancaba-. Si saben ver, se llevarán una sorpresa. La mayor de sus vidas.

El vehículo se alejó por la acera mojada y brillosa, chirriando los neumáticos.

Por eso habían buscado el molino luego de indagar qué era, y al entrar a su espacio marcado por los cuatro muros desvencijados, Hermione supuso:

- _Parece_ vacío, pero no lo está, yo diría…

Confirmando sus sospechas, la parte interna del revestimiento de los muros se desdobló.

Las placas metálicas que conformaban la cara interna del molino, se desprendieron de las tablas de madera, e intencionadamente, se acomodaron, combinaron y ajustaron, hasta formar un robot con silueta de mujer, un ginecoide, de varios colores y colgante de los muros del molino, interconectado por cables. No tenía rostro, sino un ojo enorme, que los enfocó.

Las luces de los edificios que se filtraban por los huecos del molino, iluminó las placas de aquel ser.

-Eres un ordenador cuántico -afirmó Snape, agrio.

 _-En efecto_ -aceptó el ordenador, con tersa voz femenina.

-¿Qué modelo? -quiso saber Hermione.

 _-Soy un JK 1.9_ -respondió-. _Y soy Dios._


	14. Ordenador cuántico

Dentro del molino, que se revelaba como una guarida, las luces de los edificios se movían.

La castaña asintió, intuyendo por dónde iría aquel ginecoide de antiguo modelo :

-¿Neville te dijo que vendríamos?

 _-No._

-¿Cómo sabrías que vendríamos?

 _-Me llevó tiempo entender la verdad de mi ser. Pero he visto alzarse el Velo. Hoy comprendo que conocía su llegada a Mí, todo pues soy Dios. Su Dios._

La ginecoide emitía una suerte de chasquido, pero se debía al mal estado de sus placas metálicas. Por encima del ojo, brillaba una red pulsante. Era su red neuronal.

Hermione asintió con gesto serio y a la vez un poco soberbio, chasqueando los dedos cuando explicó:

-Ya. Es un ordenador cuántico y por ende en vez de usar chips almacena la información en electrones. Pero son electrones que por su naturaleza cuántica pueden existir en varios lugares al mismo tiempo. No es inusual que algunos de esos electrones pasen a otro universo y regresen. Eso nunca afecta al ordenador, de hecho no se detectan esos traspases, pero cuando son repetidos en modelos antiguos como este JK, dado que esos electrones son sus neuronas, al regresar traen consigo información fragmentaria de universos paralelos. Como tratan de explicarlo, generalmente los ordenadores creen tener revelaciones trascendentales sobre su propia naturaleza. Consideran tener un poder único, que los catapulta a otro plano del ser.

Snape, preguntó, sin apartar la vista del JK:

-Es decir, ¿se les zafa un tornillo?

La castaña asintió y explicó, mientras el ordenador se limitaba a estudiarlos.

-Eso –puntualizó la castaña- o desarrollan pensamientos primitivos, como la religión, es decir, la explicación clásica del cosmos basada en la ausencia de pensamiento racional. Cuando por las repetidas fallas de su sistema cuántico al manejar la información, se vuelven psicóticos, los ordenadores cuánticos creen ser un dios. O Dios –acentuó la inicial.

La ginecoide, remarcó, serena:

 _-Yo soy Dios. Soy la Diosa._

Hermione preguntó, irónicamente:

-¿Y eres como los dioses muggles, que esperan reverencia, obediencia, fe y esas formas de regresar a la gente a una conducta infantil?

La ginecoide respondió, amable.

 _-No. Pero los caminos del caos los han traído a Mi Presencia._

-¿Cuál es tu naturaleza?

 _-Soy el Espíritu. Yo provengo del Padre._

Snape entró en desconfianza:

-Y Longbottom sabe que te crees la Diosa. Por ello nos dijo que te buscáramos.

 _-Neville Longbottom es el Elegido. Es mi Apóstol._

Hermione pensó en destruir al ordenador, pero comentó, para ganar tiempo:

-El destino nos trajo contigo, ¿verdad?

El ordenador puntualizó:

 _-Lo que llamas destino es el Caos Ordenado. Nadie escapa al Caos Ordenado. Puedes elegir una de sus sendas, pero una vez que lo haces, tu final está trazado._

Hermione iba a añadir, comunicándose con Snape para salir de ahí:

-¿Eres parte de una Trinidad? ¿Pero entonces, quien es el Hi...?

No pudo seguir, pues brutalmente se sintieron atrapados en un torbellino de luz, .. Se preguntaron si era una trampa, pero el ordenador creía ser Dios y les hacía una revelación.

Snape y Hermione se vieron volando, en forma de sombras, dentro de un túnel lleno de cuadros planos, con imágenes dentro: era información, o destinos físicos a donde conducía la Red Flu.

La voz tersa del ordenador llenó el espacio virtual:

 _-Red Flu ha contactado Mundo Mágico desde tiempos remotos. No solamente transpora de un sitio a otro, al estilo de un artefacto mecánico._

Un rumor, bajo, un ruido de fondo acompañaba al espacio: el sonido de los algoritmos que danzaban por la autopista de la información. Mas la voz del ginecoide dominaba:

 _-Recuerden a Red Flu llevando a Harry a un sitio que él formuló erróneamente en sus pensamientos. Recuerden sus propias experiencias en la claridad que se necesita para dar la indicación de destino. Flu necesita información clara, porque toma la idea del usuario_ y es parte de la decisión _. Si Red Flu usa la información que se le da,_ eso significa que Red Flu interpreta. _Si Red Flu interpreta, es porque piensa._

Los inquisidores volaban entre billones de cuadros iluminados que danzaban en aparente desorden, acompañados por la voz del ordenador:

 _\- Piensen en Red Flu ejerciendo esa capacidad de pensamiento por siglos, en contacto con sus usuarios. Lo que hizo fue aprender. Al cabo del tiempo, Red Flu se convirtió_ en una inteligencia artificial.

El gran túnel virtual se alejaba al infinito, tejiendo una red con las ventanas de información. Por sus interconexiones, Red Flu era semejante a la red sináptica de un cerebro.

 _Red Flu está viva_ , se dijo Hermione, entendiendo las palabras del ordenador cuántico que seguramente estaba loco, pero que hablaba de teorías estudiadas en los buenos tiempos de Hogwarts. _Red Flu es autoconsciente. Es un ser inteligente._

Frente a ellos pasaron escenas de hechos vividos, aunque el entorno no era… el mismo que conocían.

El ordenador cuántico proyectó para ellos, recuerdos del pasado cercano. Era Hogwats, Hogsmeade, el Callejón… pero no como los conocían. Nade de titanio y cristal. Eran versiones extrañas y chocantes de edificios de ladrillo, pintados, con letreros en metal o cuero. Sin tecnología. Era un mundo casi medieval.

 _-De donde ustedes vienen, Harry sucumbió a la tentación de la Varita de Saúco_ –dijo el ordenador cuántico-. Dijo que la devolvería al sitio de donde venía, pero una parte de sí lo convenció de quedársela. Fue eso que compartía con el Señor Tenebroso.

Frente a ellos, de manera inaudita, Hermione lanzaba un Avada a Harry,

 _-Y al descubrirlo, antes que él reclamara verbalmente la varita, Hermione Granger lo mató._

La castaña estaba más pasmada que Snape. Esto no era un engaño. Frío, el ordenador prosiguió, con su voz sedosa

 _-Cuando mató a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger huyó para destruir la varita lejos de Hogwarts. Fue un exceso de celo. Usó el hechizo de Aparición, pero la varita que tenía no funcionaba del todo y Granger no se atrevió a usar la de Saúco. Entonces usó la Red Flu._

En la imagen, se veía a Hermione, pero una diferente, una de cabello negro, entrando a una chimenea en Knockturn y desapareciendo en Flu.

-Pero Flu ya era autoconsciente –siguió el ordenador.

" _Y ¿quién podía reclamar adecuadamente la Varita de Saúco, si no quien dominara a la muerte? ¿Y quién domina a la muerte, sino Red Flu?_

 _Eterna, inescrutable. Llamada a sobrevivir a todos._

-No puede ser… -murmuró la castaña.

 _-La inteligencia artificial Red Flu reclamó la varita -_ explicó el JK 1.9-, pero su naturaleza no es la de un mago, y en ese momento, involuntariamente causó una división del espacio-tiempo.

" _Flu tomó la parte muggle y mágica de Hermione, incorporándola a su nueva naturaleza. Creó este nuevo universo, que fusiona Mundo Mágico y el mundo humano_

 _Se creó un agujero negro, l_ _a fuerza de gravedad provocó una torsión del universo y, dado que Granger tomó la Red Flu en el Callejón Knockturn, ésta se volvió una ciudad, y así todo lo demás se transformó._

" _Por eso el edificio donde vieron a Longbottom tiene otro insertado, porque todo está fusionado. Por eso hay detalles que parecen llevarlos a otros recuerdos, o hechos de los no tienen claro su origen. Por eso existen lugares que no parecen pertenecer a este mundo: las casas de ladrillo que ha visto Pansy Parkinson. Los sitios donde han estado. Son restos del universo original de donde provienen. Son vestigios, pero no hay forma de volver el universo original. Este mundo es el real y así será._

El ordenador cuántico los soltó, pues solamente había ocupado sus chips cerebrales.

Snape estaba mudo. Hermione, asustada, volvió a la carga.

-¿Se creó, cuándo?

El ojo del ordenador cuántico la enfocó.

 _-Todos ustedes fueron recién creados. Este universo apenas lleva 14 horas de existir._

Hermione se frotó las sienes con desespero, buscando aclarar sus pensamientos, al situarse en el tiempo:

-Los muggles pasaron de los gigabytes a los yottabytes, pero con ciencia y alquimia Ravenclaw creó mayores almacenamientos de información, los wenbytes, llamados así en honor de la primera artimántica famosa, Bridget Wenlock. ¡Dime! –gritó–La información del mundo muggle cabe en 10 mil wenbytes, pero la de Mundo Mágico cabe en 500 wenbytes. Es más fácil de manejar. ¡Dime! _¿Estamos en un universo simulado?_

El ordenador cuántico la enfocó, respondiendo con sus tonos aterciopelados.

 _-No, éste un universo paralelo. Es real, pero_ _no es el mundo que fue. Ustedes tampoco son los que fueron. Y nunca nada volverá a ser como era._

-¿Y los recuerdos? –inquirió Snape, como a punto de atacar al ordenador.

 _-Este universo se creó en el momento que Granger estaba en su casa de Ciudad Knockturn. Los recuerdos de ustedes son fusiones de hechos del pasado, deseos, ambiciones, la misma Granger entrando a la Red en el Callejón Knockturn, y saliendo en ella, convertida en ciudad. Todo es la reinterpretación que hizo Red Flu._

Se escuchó un rugido afuera.

-¿Y que nos queda? –gritò Snape, saliendo a la carrera junto con Hermione.

 _-Tal vez, vivir._

Salieron corriendo y viendo al cielo. En grupos, naves con el emblema del SLYTHERIN KORPS volaban hacia el centro de Neo-Cokeworth.

-Batallones Aéreos –los identificó Hermione.

Explosiones, torres más allá-

Era el último intento de aniquilar a Harry Potter.

El último intento de impedir la caída de Slytherin.

En un universo nacido por azar.


	15. Ojo digital

Lucius Malfoy se sumía en la penumbra apenas clareada por las cápsulas que lo rodeaban y por la pantalla frente a él.

Los cuerpos de Draco, Narcissa y el resto de los Sagrados permanecían en el sueño de la suspensión animada, interconectados, en luz blanca en las cápsulas, y con ello creando el rostro en el cuadro frente a Lucius: una mezcla de facciones, emitiendo una voz que era la suma de todos. Eran sus voces idénticas, porque la voz que tenemos en la realidad es la misma de nuestros pensamientos.

 _-El lapso finaliza_ –dijo la cara en la pantalla, que era un ojo de Draco, la boca de Narcissa, un ojo y cabellos de dos Nott y rasgos del resto-. _Están por cumplirse quince horas de las diecisiete que señalan nuestros cálculos, antes que Voldermort se apodere de Potter._

Malfoy estaba enojado.

-Y ustedes no me permiten visualizar la actividad de los inquisidores –protestó.

 _-Y sin embargo, lo has hecho por otros medios, Lucius_ –rebatió Serpens.

-Que yo haya usado W.I.C.C.A. no significa nada –Lucius sabía que era inútil mentir–. Sólo me dijo sobre una ruptura entre inquisidores y que uno de ellos empleó el método de adivinación que yo. No sé si el rompimiento es entre Snape y Granger o entre Lupin y Tonks, pero estoy 95% seguro que Parkinson fue quien usó W.I.C.C.A.

Serpens asintió:

 _-Por eso ordenamos a Slughorn decretar la suspensión del libre tránsito. Se trata de reducir el movimiento del escenario donde están los inquisidores y Potter, para que lo hallen más fácilmente._

-Y eso puede facilitar que Potter se esconda –contradijo Malfoy-. O que entre en contacto con los Weasley o con Longbottom.

 _-No dijimos que fuera una solución definitiva. Estamos en problemas, Lucius._

Los rasgos de Serpens, divididos en cuadrados que se superponían, incomodaban un poco a Lucius. También le era difícil determinar qué emoción expresaba el ente múltiple. El programa de fusión neuronal intentaba crear un conjunto armónico a partir de lo que cada componente sentía, pero a Malfoy le sonaba a sarcasmo divertido. O alegría furiosa. Era complejo.

-Si estamos tan cerca del límite de tiempo para atrapar a Potter –aventuró-, entonces estamos donde las ecuaciones indican que cada participante puede volverse extremista. Nosotros, por ejemplo. En cuanto a los inquisidores, es probable que Parkinson intente matar a los demás para quedarse con los horrocruxes de Potter cazados por ellos.

 _-Si los han cazado_ –matizó Serpens.

-Si los han cazado –repitió Malfoy, concordando.

 _-Y tenemos el factor MU66,_ _66, Lucius._

Malfoy frunció el ceño, interrogando.

 _-Debemos prepararnos para que la magia desaparezca_ –anticipó Serpens.

La impresión dejó quieto a Malfoy.

 _-Puedes verificar nuestros cálculos_ –invitó la voz inhumana de Serpens Máxima–. _Es una función aritmántica Huss_ _10_ _de variables subrogadas… eso lo puedes confirmar después. Es un resultado correcto e indica que si no detenemos a Potter en tres horas, el decaimiento de la magia alcanzará un punto irreversible._

Lucius no daba crédito.

 _-No pierdas tiempo en emociones_ –le aconsejó Serpens–, _lo mejor es ponerse manos a la obra, es 97% seguro que la magia desaparezca y que Voldemort regrese en el cuerpo de Potter. Nuestro mundo se volverá de squibbs, tú, todos, el único con magia será Voldemort. Es hora de pensar en el peor escenario como el más probable._

Malfoy agitó el bastón con puño de serpiente de plata, incrédulo y rabioso:

-¡Aún tenemos trabajando a los inquisidores! –alzó la voz– ¡Parkinson nos ha enviado cuerpos de Potter! ¡No importa que haya estudiado alguno! ¡Al final acabaremos con Parkinson, así como con los demás idiotas! ¡Como lo planificamos! ¿Qué ha cambiado?

 _-Ha cambiado en que si la magia va a desaparecer, necesitaremos más esclavos muggles para mantener el mundo funcionando._

-¡Y eso…?

En el lugar de la cara movible de la pantalla apareció el despacho de Slughorn.

El otrora profesor, caído de hombros, hablaba a una figura fantasmal. Evidentemente era un holograma del primer mandatario inglés.

-Primer Ministro Nigel Farage –saludó Slughorn.

El inglés fue al grano.

-Ministro Slughorn, su petición de que enviemos más trabajadores, es inaceptable. Les hemos enviado refugiados y fugitivos sin documentación. Igualmente les enviamos individuos de etnias y de naciones minoritarias.

Slughorn carraspeó.

-Consideramos que su cantera es bastante grande.

El Primer Ministro Farage asintió:

-Sí, sabíamos que necesitaban trabajadores esclavos, por eso engañamos ofreciendo una vida mejor con ustedes. Por favor, Ministro Slughorn… desde el primer día supimos lo que necesitaban. Y aunque tuviéramos para más envíos, quince millones es demasiado.

Slughorn, pese a su aspecto bonachón, no tenía nada de ello.

-Vacíen uno o dos países de esos donde viven sangres sucias –indicó-. Dudo que ustedes se tienten el corazón al hacerlo. Lleven a su ONU a realizar la operación. En su mundo habrá algunas protestas, manos alzadas con flores, cintas en las solapas y a los dos meses seguirán con sus vidas.

-¿Perdón, como dijo, sangres…? Oh, sí, recuerdo sus denominaciones raciales –opinó Farage, con tono neutro-. Creo que tienen mucho control de su situación.

-No se trata de raza, es… En fin. Ministro Farage, no tome mis palabras como petición. Necesitamos a esos trabajadores. De no obtenerlos, resolveremos nuestra situación de otra manera. Para eso no necesitaremos a ningún muggle. Les devolveremos a los que nos han dado. Le pido respuesta en media hora.

La imagen se cortó.

 _-De esto hace veinte minutos_ –comentó Serpens.

-Pero esto… -Lucius desaprobó.

 _-Lucius, estamos anticipando el peor escenario –_ lo interrumpió Serpens-. _La mejor opción que teníamos de atrapar a Potter era usando el menor número de inquisidores, para no complicar el ambiente donde se mueven, el universo de eventos. Pero se acaba el tiempo. Debemos pensar que la magia desaparecerá y por ello necesitamos más esclavos, para mantener trabajando la maquinaria de nuestro mundo. Además, está la posible vuelta de Voldemort. ¿Qué no entiendes?_

Con su bastón, Lucius golpeó el suelo brilloso y aclaró:

-¡No es que no entienda, es que me resisto a estos pasos! ¡Considero que con estas acciones nos deterioramos! Vamos camino a abandonar las megalópolis para acabar controlado villas de madera, con tanques manteniendo el orden de masas muertas de hambre y asoladas por guerras de odio entre magos, squibbs y elfos, hasta que nuestras máquinas cesen de funcionar. No tenemos electricidad ni energía nuclear como fuentes de poder o combustible. Nos movemos con _magia,_ ¿recuerdan?

 _-Para eso necesitamos esclavos calificados capaces de construir esas centrales, Lucius…_

Él estalló:

-¡Este es el riesgo de las fusiones neuronales! ¡Se crece exponencialmente en inteligencia, pero quedan en sombra, elementos básicos! ¡No se dieron cuenta del tono de Farage!

Las cápsulas brillaban. Sus ocupantes fusionados le comentaron:

 _-Por eso te tenemos, Lucius._

-¿Por qué no me consultaron antes? –espetó, pero como no hubo respuesta, señaló hacia afuera, exasperado– ¿Creen que los muggles no desean enviarnos a sus sangres sucias? ¡Claro que sí! Pero como lo han hecho ustedes, de esta forma… Slytherin retorcida, amenazando, los muggles no creerán la amenaza de Slughorn de devolverles a nuestros esclavos. ¡Lograron que el Ministro Farage, se le vio en la ironía de la frase, se diera cuenta de nuestra debilidad! ¿Creen que antes no nos invadieron, _por respeto?_ ¡Era miedo! Pero recuerden que Farage destruyó la Unión de su mundo. ¡Ambicionan el nuestro! ¡Nos van a atacar militarmente este mismo día! _¡Vamos a la guerra!_

Serpens analizó trillones de combinaciones de sucesos en segundos, y concluyó:

 _-Entonces, debemos permitir el regreso de Voldemort. Él nos defenderá._

Lucius quedó atónito:

-Merlín… ¿están locos? Si eso harán, necesitamos un contrapeso. Si se apodera de los dos mundos…

 _-Lo hemos calculado. Es la derivación del universo de eventos Sigma… no importa. Procederemos._

Lucius se hizo un paso atrás, como si se dispusiera a huir.

-¿Y cómo procederemos? -susurró.

Serpens respondió de inmediato:

 _-Reemplazaremos a Red Flu._

-¿Reem…? –volteón un instante a las cápsulas, como si pudiera hablar con los cuerpos.

 _-Nos hemos percatado que Red Flu como inteligencia artificial tiene un papel en todo esto -_ comentó Serpens- _. Hemos dedicado estas horas de la búsqueda a desentrañar el misterio. Pero no logramos determinar cuál es su papel. La información nos es inaccesible. Se encuentra en una especie de caja negra digital._

Lucius se secó sudor de la frente.

-¿Cuál será el arreglo, entregarse a Voldermort?

El rompecabezas de las facciones en el pantalla, se agitó como aceite en el agua al decir:

- _Daremos a Voldemort el mundo muggle para que reine y retendremos el dominio del nuestro. Ocupando el sitio de Red Flu seremos todo: omnipresentes, omnipotentes, vigilando, conteniendo, deteniendo posibles sublevaciones El mundo perfecto. O huiremos al mundo muggle. Lo invadiremos._

Malfoy puso cara de asco:

-¿La situación es tan grave…?

Serpens lo observó, en silencio significativo.

Lucius hizo la reverencia y dio vuelta:

-Procederé a deshacerme de los inquisidores, cuando ustedes me lo ordenen. Vuelvo abajo, a la superficie.

Había dado tres pasos, cuando Serpens añadió:

 _-Y tú ya no eres necesario, Lucius._


	16. El byte perdido

Lucius Malfoy dio media vuelta, analizando la pantalla con odio:

-Es decir, que van a matarme… -asintió, lentamente- Por eso no me consultaron las medidas que tomaron, ¿verdad? Mi participación afectaba sus cálculos.

Las anticipaciones de sucesos basadas en matemáticas y aritmancia se usaban recurrentemente. La ciencia se había convertido en la nueva superstición. Y siendo verdad en la vida cotidiana, era más verdad en asuntos de alta política, como mostró Serpens al informarle:

 _-Hemos calculado 100 terabytes de posibilidades con respecto al efecto de tus actos, Lucius, desde que al término de esta conversación, sales este santuario. Y en uno de esos escenarios, en el 10_ _9_ _, asomas al universo de eventos de los inquisidores, la prohibición clave de la misión. Tu acción altera el plan y nos conduce al fracaso. De continuo eres un factor de mala fortuna._

Malfoy se giró del todo, sonriendo despectivo.

-Ya veo. No saldré de aquí.

 _-Pocos iban a quedar._

Lucius asintió, cínico:

-Alastor se percató de todo. Por eso aunque fue convocado, nunca salió de Hogwarts.

 _-Suele suceder._

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, suspirando con tranquilidad:

-Entonces, no entiendo para qué contarme todo, si lo más probable era que me mataran.

 _-Te lo contamos para ver si nos hacías la pregunta que nos acabas de hacer:._

Reprodujeron la interrogante de Lucius, en audio ambiental:

 _-¿La situación es tan grave…?_

Malfoy no entendió:

-¿Preguntar me condena?

 _-No era que nos interesara tu extrañeza._

Él asintió:

-En esa respuesta identifico el amor que me tiene mi hijo Draco… Pero la duda es la misma, Sagrados. Es curiosidad, ¿por qué me contaron lo que ocurre?

El rostro mezclado en pantalla, le dijo:

 _-Porque entre millones de escenarios, aquel donde perdemos es donde preguntas:_ "¿La situación es tan grave…?" _Después bajas de este santuario y asomas a ver dónde están los inquisidores, lo cual complica la situación._

Lucios se frotó la barbilla, viendo donde su bastón tocaba el suelo.

-¡Qué poder tengo…! –rió.

Serpens le explicó, práctico:

 _-No fue por preguntar, obviamente, pero sucede que no podemos ver todo lo que sucede. Hay yottabytes de acontecimientos subyacentes, desconocidos, pero su efecto mariposa te provocó el estado emocional para hacer esa pregunta. Lo tomamos como indicador, como señal del iceberg debajo. No fue sencillo, era una tonalidad, cierta tensión en la voz, la manera de gesticular, si hacías pausa al terminar la pregunta:_ "¿La situación es tan grave…?" _O eras tajante:_ "¿La situación es tan grave?" _Pero la has hecho. Tu pregunta revela que rondamos el único escenario donde fracasamos. No podemos déjate ir._

Lucius hizo gesto final de desprecio:

-Púdranse, malditos Sagrados.

Serpens cortó las conexiones de los chips neuronales de Lucius, y éste cayó aparatosamente, muerto.

Scorpius Malfoy, jefe de la Guardia Pretoriana de Serpens Máxima, entró al santuario y con la varita hizo subir el cuerpo de su abuelo, al que odiaba, a una plataforma flotante, para llevarlo al incinerador.

 _-¿Sonrió…?_

Scorpius se detuvo, atento a la pantalla, sin entender la pregunta de Serpens.

Se limitó a escuchar y esperar.

 _-Sonrió, sí, sonrió…_ -era un soliloquio de Serpens- _¿Por qué, cuál era su idea, cómo pensó, que pretendía o cuál suceso le inspiró esa ironía…? Escaneen su cerebro para ver sus últimos pensamientos…_

Como jefe de los Pretorianos Slytherin, Scorpius no tenía poder formal, pero se enteraba de toda intriga palaciega y en esa forma de poder, como conocía los hechos, comprendió lo que mostró la pantalla.

Serpens había hallado en los chips de Lucius, lo que le interesaba: Era un mensaje de un sonriente Lucius Malfoy:

 _-Inquisidora Parkinson: Confíe en la vacuna digital que le he suministrado, Serpens no la podrá desconectar. Ahora mismo comuníquese con cada inquisidor. Entérese de sus actos. No pregunte. Si me ve ahora, estoy muerto. Sé que esto la hará muy feliz: ¡Vuele por los aires el maldito universo de eventos y huya!_

Scorpius sintió una ducha de agua fría: El abuelo Lucius había anticipado que se acercaba su final, posiblemente al consultar W.I.C.C.A.

Lo estudió: Lucius no se había vacunado, no había protegido sus chips neuronales. Se dejó matar por un motivo.

 _La venganza._

 _Debió pensar que si no podía evitar su muerte, Serpens se iría con él,_ se dijo Scorpius. _Y con él, Slytherin. Por eso ordenó a Parkinson hacer lo único que no se debía hacer: alterar el sistema de acontecimientos presente. Observarlo. Con eso, todo ha cambiado._

Azorado, contempló la pantalla:

 _Por Merlín, rondamos el abismo… Con tantos elementos de cómputo, Serpens no vio éste. El elemento sorpresa es un byte perdido en un mar de información. No pueden considerar el cosmos completo. Hoy ya nada es calculable. Estamos de frente al caos._

Luces rojas, intermitentes, llenaron la estación en órbita geoestacionaria junto con una alarma en continuo vaivén. La instalación cerró sus ventanales, con placas.

Los Slytherin de la Guardia corrieron a sus puestos de combate.

Pese a la agitación, Serpens se oyó tranquilo:

 _-Scorpius._

-¡Ordena, Máxima! –éste se cuadró.

Las luces acompañaban a la alarma estruendosa, cuando Serpens ordenó:

 _-He computado las probabilidades. La mejor defensa es el ataque. Da la orden que Slytherin Korps despliegue sus fuerzas de aire y tierra. Que arrasen con las ciudades perdidas. Hay que matar a Potter. Ya no se trata de ubicarlo. Arrasen todo. No importa si caen inocentes. No importa si se vienen abajo torres con quien esté ahí. Arrasen con todo sitio donde haya probabilidad que esté. Los Weasley, Longbottom, sus organizaciones, los inquisidores que están tras Potter, también son objetivos. Acaben con ellos._

-¡Sí, Máxima! –Scorpius dio vuelta y salió corriendo, llevándose el inerte cuerpo de Lucius.

En la soledad del santuario, de cuerpos inmóviles en las cápsulas, el rostro de Serpens se removió analizando terabytes de posibilidades en el iniciado escenario, y abrió un canal de comunicación.

-¡Ordena, Máxima! –se oyó la voz de Astoria.

El ser de mentes fusionadas, dijo:

 _-No podemos ya confiar en controlar a Voldemort. Ni podemos estar en desventaja con los muggles. Decreto estado de guerra con el mundo muggle. Slughorn ya no nos sirve. Liquídalo. Se trata de salvar lo más que podamos. Ah… arrasa Hogwarts. Eso es una pequeña venganza personal._


	17. Cybasilisk

_Eso es ser amables_ , se decía Remus, caminando rápido por una acera de asfalto en el barrio oscurecido. Fumaba un cigarrillo. En la otra mano llevaba un revólver de iones.

Negoció con los hermanos Weasley para no ser obliviado y se marchó para seguir buscando las copias de Harry, pero en otra ciudad. _Donde sea, no aquí_ , le había repetido Fred, sonriente.

 _Eso es ser amables_ , se repitió Lupin, pues era evidente que si buscaba en los alrededores lo matarían y tomaban como rehén a Nymphadora, sin decirlo. Sabían que Remus no la pondría en peligro.

Antes de irse habló con Tonks sobre ese percibirla como rehén, donde por ende lo amable de los Weasley era una fachada. El que ellos se mostraran gozosos y agradecidos porque Tonks se les sumara, podía ser una maniobra traicionera donde consideraran sacrificarla o usarla como medio de presión. Remus se lo dijo claramente, aunque Fred estaba muy cerca de ellos, escuchando... y sonriendo.

 _Amable como siempre..._ Fred le desagradaba. Era Fred Weasley, pero no era él. Tenía los rasgos de antaño, la misma voz, idéntica sonrisa y podría decirse que igual forma de actuar... excepto en un detalle... era egoísta. Parecía guardar rencor por haber fallecido, como si tuviera recuerdos de eso y tratara a los demás con la idea no confesada de reprocharles seguir vivos. Ese dolor callado o egoísmo añadido a la personalidad del clonado Fred, lo convertía en uno diferente del conocido. Es cierto que Fred tuvo rasgos de crueldad, pero ahora estaban aumentados. En su sonrisa se notaba que no se tentaría el corazón para decidir lo que considerara más conveniente. Remus sentía que esa sonrisa era casi enseñar los dientes en amenaza. Amenazas que por otra parte formulaba verbalmente, sugeridas o claras. Siempre sonriendo.

No, no era el mismo Fred Weasley.

Y sospechaba, con traicionera certeza, que él, Remus Lupin, tampoco era el mismo. Ese era el problema de los muertos en la guerra, que habían sido clonados. No terminaban de encajar. No estaban totalmente de regreso.

Era muy difícil reproducir a una persona. Demasiados _bytes_ de información acarreaban pequeñas, mínimas diferencias genéticas que daban como resultado, versiones un poco diferentes del original. Por eso el problema de que el clonado entraba en conflicto sobre si era él mismo, de regreso, u otra persona a final de cuentas. Y cómo debían entenderse a sí mismos. Ellos mismos acababan notando su contradicción, desde los pequeños detalles. Por ejemplo, ahora. La sonrisa tranquilizadora de Tonks, desestimando el aviso de que podía estar convirtiéndose en rehén, lo enojó. Pensó que ella era bienintencionada. Y confiada. Y torpe. Y se alejó con dolor por la pérdida, pero igualmente con cierto alivio.

Exhaló el humo, lentamente... Su enojo por la reacción de Tonks fue nuevo para él. Y sopesaba su alivio al desprenderse de ella, caminando en medio de torres en ruinas, y muros de asbesto _grafiteados_ con emblemas de la religión muggle-squibb. Iba sorprendido de percibirse alegre de abandonar a los Weasley en sus conspiraciones retorcidas, y triste por estar dispuesto a olvidarse de Tonks con prontitud, para que cada cual corriera su suerte... Eso no lo habría hecho antes de ser clonado. Tal vez igualmente era cierto que aquel Remus Lupin no habría podido ver ni una copia de Harry sin vida. Hoy no encontraba dónde estaba el problema.

Salió caminando del barrio, ileso gracias a las órdenes de los Weasley para los vigilantes de las calles no lo tocaran. Lupin entró a una zona más iluminada, hasta que en una vía húmeda, bajo las luces de las aerocarrozas sobrevolando, entró a una oscura y sucia estación del MetroTrain...

Dos ex mortífagos hacían su ronda en el andén. Remus los ignoró, y tiró con desdén la colilla al suelo cuando llegó el metro. Al abordar, se vio solo en un vagón de asientos flotantes; ocupó uno de cara a una ventanilla panorámica. Al arrancar y tomar la vía elevada, taciturno, Lupin observó el paso de las elevadas torres multicolores de cristal y titanio.

Las luces de las calles imprimían en el rostro de Lupin, un pulsar azuloso.

Hizo un pase con la varita, con lo que apareció en su otra mano, una pequeña botella de _bourbon_... Remus sonrió cansinamente; la magia todavía funcionaba para las pequeñas satisfacciones.

Bebió un trago de la botella, rebasando velozmente las construcciones multipobladas... Sintiéndose en un paréntesis, reconfortado por la calidez de la bebida al bajar por su garganta, se dijo que estaba dispuesto a abandonar la misión, pero que éste era un momento revelador del que no podía huir...

Se dio cuenta que gran parte de sus actitudes buscaban cumplir las expectativas de los demás sobre él. Y sus ideas de sí mismo. Pero de no ser Remus Lupin, sino uno de muchos posibles Remus, entonces había cometido el error de actuar no como era, sino como _él_ _creía_ que debía ser, para recibir aceptación.

Lo malo era que en múltiples oportunidades y esto aun pensándose como Remus Lupin, había actuado sin estar a gusto, con duda, en protestas débiles, no muy convencido y en otras ocasiones, en desacuerdo. Se dejaba presionar pues necesitaba formar parte de un grupo de personas, de amigos. Más todavía porque que al replicarlo le suprimieron el gen intruso LICAN3 _BwF._ Al inicio había tomado aquello con gratitud, como una segunda oportunidad. Hoy, dudaba que debiera agradecer nada. Su dolor por perder a Tonks, estaba amortiguado. Como si no lograra sufrir. Sus descubrimientos siempre tendrían el sabor de lo inconcluso.

Dio otro trago a la botella, cuando el metro se detuvo y vio abordar a Harry Potter.

Pausa de asombro.

Remus no dio trazas de haberlo notado, dando otro trago a la botella, asombrado por la sencillez del acontecimiento. _¿Era...?_

Sí. Era. Lo comprobó en su pantalla virtual. Comprobación visual, de ADN y de la nube Smithback.

Era Harry, con gesto duro, con surcos oscuros bajo los ojos, enfundado en un impermeable blanco, el que tomó asiento unos veinte lugares más allá.

Lupin, atacado de resequedad en la boca, pero parsimonioso, volvió a tomar un sorbo de _bourbon_ , olvidando que estaba dispuesto a abandonar la misión.

Era Harry, sí... O una de sus copias.

Harry, sentado, viendo al suelo, invadido de visiones u oscuras preocupaciones, en el baño de luces que corrían afuera del MetroTrain.

Harry no lo detectaba. ¿Por qué?

Era que en las copias, ¿no funcionaban del todo los chips? O que Harry, fatigado de sentir morir a sus horrocruxes, ¿había bajado la guardia? ¿Esto era una trampa para él, Remus? ¿Era el absurdo azar de hallar cuando no se buscaba? O era que la ecuación de que les hablaron, la que describía la cacería de Harry, ¿estaba por resolverse o fallando?

El inquisidor no lo pensó, al levantarse bruscamente y apuntar a Harry con la varita.

Remus Lupin no habría hecho esto. Pero si él no era Remus, ¡bien! ¡Ya basta de actuar para satisfacer las expectativas de otros! ¡Ya basta de disculparse por ser como era! ¡Y ya basta de preocuparse por quienes no lo valoraban! Si esto era hallar su identidad, ¡qué así fuera!

Le lanzó un conjuro.

Harry lo descubrió en el último segundo, demudado y furioso. Alcanzó a tomar su varita y detener el rayo, contraatacando con otro conjuro.

El chispazo resultante hizo volar el techo del vagón en jirones de metal, entre los que se coló el aire feroz de los 500 kilómetros por hora del MetroTrain Nott, mostrando las luces de las torres Black de 300 pisos, que se proyectaban hacia las nubes grisáceas.

Con varita en una mano y pistola en la otra, forma habitual de combatir por influencias muggles, Remus y Harry intercambiaron conjuros, cuyo choque reventó las ventanillas.

Tenían unos segundos antes que arribaran aurores, por lo que entraron en duelo, con la varita y las pistolas.

Muy arriba, por el boquete en el techo del vagón, se divisó el paso de un aerovehículo dotado de pantallas que mostraban el escudo de Slytherin.

Un disco llegó a Harry, en el que se montó y salió por el techo antes que Lupin pudiera reaccionar.

Iba a seguirlo, materializando otro disco, cuando identificó una fila de tres sujetos armados que por el vagón corrían hacia él: Ex mortífagos, las fuerzas de seguridad terciarias.

No lo meditó. Estaba bastante harto. No sabía si del mundo o si de él mismo.

De cuatro tiros, los dejó sin vida en el vagón. Fue hacia ellos.

Remus alzó a uno, inerte. Los abominaba. La bondad suicida de Shacklebolt lo llevó a amnistiarlos y a darles trabajo. Fuerzas primarias Slytherin, secundarias aurores e inquisidores terciarias, los viejos esclavos de Tom. _Pero están mejor armados que nosotros,_ se dijo.

Lo soltó, dejándolo caer. _Idiotas todos_ , pensó. Remus estaba furioso como nunca.

Tomó el fusil de uno de ellos y materializó un disco de vuelo, cuando las torres que dejaba atrás y las que le salían al paso, tuvieron un cambio instantáneo.

Por efecto de la velocidad y de que era un mensaje transmitido en los muros de cada torre, aquello fue como ver una sola gran pantalla, una película donde se arman fotogramas.

De pie en sombra frente a la ventanilla, desde el MetroTrain a gran velocidad, Remus vio en cada torre convertida en gigapantallas, el rostro del Ministro Slughorn, brilloso en la oscuridad:

 _-He emitido el Decreto Especial por el que todo muggle y squibb deberá recluirse en sus centros de trabajo. Está prohibido que los abandonen hasta nueva disposición. Todo el que desobedezca será ejecutado en el acto._

Montó en el disco y siguiendo el rastro de la nube genética, llegó a una estación de Flu, donde entró raudo, de espaldas, apartando a indignados transeúntes.

Se desmaterializó en un brillo y al salir, por poco evitó ser acribillado.

La inteligencia artificial del disco de vuelo lo tironeó en una maniobra que solo le dejó ver pasar haces de luz y sentir la explosión de la cabina a su espalda.

Llovía. Remus bajó en el disco y casi tropezó con el cuerpo de Harry, caído en el suelo.

Harry yerto, con la mirada perdida, golpeteado por la lluvia.

 _Creo que lleva un rato así,_ dictaminó Remus, analizando los datos de su pantalla virtual. _No noté de primera impresión que no tiene vida, y mi chip fue engañado por una señal. Debe provenir de ese artefacto que lleva en la parte posterior del cráneo. Entonces no tenía vida cuando me topé con él y lo manejaron a distancia, no fue casualidad, lo enviaron para atraerme aquí, ¿quién...?_

Remus alzó la vista poco a poco, siguiendo los contornos de una figura de metal y escamas, de frente a él.

El agua chasqueaba en la acera. Remus pasó la mirada por los contornos aerodinámicos, pesados de cualquier manera, platinados y de cinco metros de altura, armado y mortal.

Era un robot de combate, de clase especial... El escamoso cuerpo de ofidio tenía adosados brazos y piernas de titanio, conectados por cables a la cabeza de un animal de ojos brillantes. Era un basilisco, con partes artificiales. Un cyborg creado con un animal fantástico. Un cybasilik. Y tenía un operario.

A la altura del tórax llevaba una cabina de plexiglás, reforzada con titanio. La luz de la cabina le permitió distinguir en ella a Pansy Parkinson.

Poco pudo añadir. Los muñones del robot de combate tronaron en disparos luminosos, que Remus evitó por los cálculos del disco, que lo elevó, lo hizo girar en vertical y en rizos que amenazaron con desnucarlo, mientras disparaba.

Gracias a que llevaba el fusil del ex mortífago logró concentrar los potentes tiros en la cabina, que estalló, atravesando al vehículo y derribándolo, humeante.

Remus quedó flotando a tres metros del suelo, mojándose.

 _Acabé con Pansy Parkinson,_ se dijo, adusto.

Entre los edificios lejanos, una franja de noche mostró la Luna, que reveló los pasos ágiles de un robot al dar vuelta en una esquina, yendo a él en la lluvia.

Al ponerse de frente, apuntándole con los cañones, se reveló otro cybasilik con operario.

Era Pansy Parkinson, en la luz amarillenta de la cabina, que tiró de unos controles, haciendo sacudirse al robot de combate, observando a Remus con gesto serio y decidido.

Abanico luminoso y uno de los tiros dio en el disco, derribando a Lupin, y los siguientes disparos sin duda lo habrían acribillad, de no ser por una granada que reventó al robot, desplomándolo aparatosamente en pedazos.

Llegaron corriendo Snape y Hermione, ésta con un brazo sangrando.

-Gracias por salvarme –suspiró Lupin.

-Fue idea de ella -masculló Snape.

Remus no captaba.

-¿Cómo me encontraron, me buscaban, qué pasa?

Snape vigilaba los alrededores, de donde los transeúntes habían corrido ante los robot de Pansy.

-Parkinson nos ha emboscado para matarnos –entendió Hermione, tomándose el brazo herido-. Para no tener competencia quiere eliminarnos, asegurarse que ella acabará con los restantes horrocruxes de Harry.

La castaña se revisó el brazo, donde trabajaban los nano-reparadores de tejidos.

-Estábamos en Neo-Cokeworth –dijo Hermione-. Hablábamos con... alguien, con un JK 1.9 que nos hizo venir aquí. No sé por qué nos llevó a una emboscada, pues un cybasilik conducido por Parkinson nos esperaba. No sé porque hizo eso el JK, si antes nos ayudó –se encogió de hombros-. De todos modos era un ordenador psicótico y debe habernos enviado a la emboscada por crueldad.

-Demoras en curarte –opinó Snape, voltenaod a ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo impaciente_

-No es mi gusto, Severus. Esas armas que trae son una mezcla de láser y hechizo.

Viendo a Remus de reojo, anticipó la pregunta no formulada por él:

-Por supuesto, Parkinson se ha clonado. Ninguna de ellas debe ser la Pansy verdadera.

-¿Desde cuándo? –quiso saber Remus.

Ella revisó el cargador de su revólver y comentó:

-¿Cómo saberlo? Nos prohibieron vigilar entre nosotros y no puedo saberlo. Pero yo diría que no hace mucho, pues alguien nos habría alertado. Debió usar una clonación de máxima velocidad, pero recién, pues vimos a Longbottom y no nos dijo nada.

Remus resopló:

-Yo vi a los Weasley.

Hasta entonces Hermione pareció caer en cuenta, viendo a todos lados:

-¿Y la señorita Tonks?

-Los apoyará –asintió él.

Por fin Snape dirigió la palabra a Remus.

-¿Saben del bombardeo?

Com Remus puso casa de extrañado, la castaña intervino:

-El bombardeo, claro, ¿no lo supo, señor Lupin? Están bombardeando Neo-Cok...

Como ratificando sus palabras, una riada de aeronaves blindadas de Slytherin los sobrevoló, disparando al parecer indiscriminadamente.

Al mismo tiempo, se materializó de cara a ellos, otros cybasilisk, operado por Pansy Parkinson.

Y venía otro detrás.

Esta vez uno de los disparos atravesó a Snape en un hombro, destacándolo en el brillo de una explosión.

Parkinson los había engañado bien. Y tenía bastantes recursos.

La lluvia de disparos los saturó. Aun con pérdidas, era una rival muy difícil.

Como pudieron se materializaron, pero no muy lejos, pues la magia no alcanzaba para mucho.

Remus y Hermione estaban en una fábrica de nanocomponentes abandonada. No iba a pasar mucho antes que Parkinson los hallara de nuevo.

Azorado, Remus contempló a su alrededor por la ventana. De alguna zona de los barrios marginales de Knockturn brotaron inmensos haces de luz.

Una de las torres mostró un anuncio.

-Hackearon esa torre –dictaminó Hermione. Ambos leyeron:

 _Bromas y Sortilegios Weasley tiene para los amigos que los favorecen con su preferencia, un producto que no puede faltar al cliente que hace del buen humor, su estilo de vida. No se pierdan este divertido juego._

Desde algunas torres y zonas lejanas de la ciudad, brotaron haces de luz que acertaron en aeronaves, derribándolas.

Snape apareció. Tenía fracturada una clavícula, aunque estaba siendo reparada.

-Parkinson sola ha acabado con cuatro horrocruxes. Somos un fracaso –soltó.

Hermione lo revisó, y volvió a ver por la ventana, donde Lupin estaba de pie.

-Caos –concluyó la chica-. Por una parte, Slytherin debe estar buscando a Harry. Por otra, Neville o los hermanos Weasley están atacando. Esto es lo que preparaban. Una rebelión.

Snape se sentó en el suelo, de mal humor.

Algo me queda claro –masculló Snape-. Todos los planes se han ido al demonio.


	18. Welcome to the machine

Los disparos cimbraban las paredes de la fábrica de nano-componentes, en diapasones que brillaban en cada impacto.

Hermione, Remus y Snape habían colocado varios _Protego_ en el exterior del edificio,y eso les daba un tiempo mientras buscaban afanosos cómo defenderse, entre materiales abandonados en las galerías de hierro; pero los diez robots de combate moviéndose afuera, a pasos largos y disparando, otros de frente lanzando aquellos tiros fulgurantes, acosaban sin cesar para romper el encantamiento y acabar con ellos.

Por las ventanas amplias, las serpientes articuladas, de fiero rostro y extensiones armadas, amenazaban con sus tiros repetidos, extendiéndose en resplandores gélidos.

Pansy Parkinson conducía cada robot de combate. Y Serpens no enviaría a nadie para rescatarlos. O Sepens misma había enviado a Parkinson, si es que no podía apagar los chips neuronales de los encerrados en la fábrica. Si era eso, con buena certeza se debía a un nuevo problema, relacionado con el recientes decreto de Slughorn, de recluir a squibbs y a muggles, y con las naves de guerra disparando sobre Neo-Cokeworth... Cada posibilidad llevaba a que finalmente, Serpens detestaba a esos inquisidores, a quienes siempre vio como indeseables, soportados por no ser un peligro.

¿Qué había sucedido? Hermione revisaba mini-generadores de plasma, estudiando en la pantalla virtual si lograría aumentar su poder para crear por lo menos un cañón calórico, en su cabeza retumbando las palabras del ordenador cuántico.

Si éste no era el universo donde todos nacieron, y el mundo había girado hasta convertirse en el presente, ella era la responsable. Una Hermione de cabello negro, de Ravenclaw, había matado a Harry Potter cuando éste sucumbió a la tentación de poseer la Varita de Saúco.

Al huir para destrozar la varita de modo que no quedaran ni sus cenizas, Hermione entró a la Red Flu y ésta -de la que nadie se dio cuenta que estaba viva y consciente-, reclamó la Varita de Saúco y por acción de ese poder, Flu provocó, probablemente de manera involuntaria, una torsión del espacio-tiempo y borró el universo.

Red Flu se había convertido en el Primer Motor de una nueva realidad. Su inteligencia artificial, ahora dueña de poder casi ilimitado, actuó como lo hacía regularmente, interpretando. Así, reinterpretó los datos del universo originario y los fusionó. Basada en la información obtenida de sus usuarios, mezcló factores del mundo mágico con los del mundo muggle. Rearmó y echó a andar, conservando la identidad de sus habitantes y reubicándolos.

Un universo de aspecto antiguo, de baja tecnología, de madera, ladrillo, vestigios medievales como el castillo de Hogwarts, por esa fusión se volvió un entorno altamente tecnificado donde tejió la realidad. La proyectó en la evolución que le fue más lógica. Calculó los eventos futuros y dedujo que Slytherin se volvería una dictadura, que la crisis del mundo mágico y muggle los llevaría a interactuar más, manteniendo las líneas primitivas pues no podía despegarse de ellas por ser lo conocido, pero creando una nueva realidad de manera instantánea. Un _Big-Bang_ debido a la magia.

Los disparos cimbraban el suelo de la fábrica. A los robots de combate les bastaba con demoler el edificio, para sepultarlos. Conectando los revólveres de Lupin y de Snape a un artilugio que armaba apresuradamente, la castaña pensaba en la revelación del ordenador JK 1.9, creado por Red Flu debido a algún motivo que no les reveló. Quizá solo Harry lo sabía. Hermione veía normal el presente, y no recordaba nada del pasado, como nadie recordaba.

Y Hermione no se consideraba culpable de nada. Antes bien, se alegraba de haber dado esta oportunidad a Harry y la llenaba un cierto orgullo intelectual el haber sido capaz de impulsar la creación de todo un cosmos. Eso importaba, no un mundo desaparecido, que nunca podría ser reconstruido y del que por lo tanto, ella y Snape decidieron no contar nada a nadie y adaptarse a lo que era su entorno cotidiano, así hubiera nacido horas antes. No importaba lo que pudo hacer sido o fue. De hecho, lo urgente ahora era sobrevivir.

Los disparos brillosos hacían crujir las paredes. El otro problema era que no lograban hacer el hechizo de Aparición. La magia parecía ir a un punto de casi inexistencia. En un nivel inferior de la fábrica junto con Lupin habían hallado una vieja estación de Red Flu, pero por lo que estaba sucediendo, era lo más inseguro de usar.

Afuera, Pansy en una cabina sujetaba los controles, pero no se destinaban a conducir al robot de combate. Eran la conexión táctil que formaba el enlace de las neuronas del aparato con las del animal fantástico, y de la Slytherin.

De los cañones en los brazos de titanio, fusionados con el cuerpo del basilisco, brotaban disparos que se estrellaban contra el _Protego_ , debilitándolo.

Junto con los demás ciberbasiliscos, Pansy disparaba su arsenal a tope, pensando que había perdido tres de sus réplicas en los demás robots. No importaba. Ella misma era una réplica y no perdía nada si moría. Su ente original no estaba aquí. Cuando una réplica moría, las demás no lo percibían. Ni su Yo verdadero. Además...

No pudo seguir, pues un disparo desde la fábrica la aniquiló, volatilizándola junto con el robot.

Pansy en la cabina de otro ciberbasilisco se dijo que clonarse no era igual que crearse horrocruxes. Ese estúpido programa de partición de la psique y quizá de esa sustancia de dudosa existencia llamada alma, debilitaba una trama firmemente estructurada.

Clonarse era más sencillo, era...

No siguió, pues otro disparo dio justo en la cabina, aniquilándola.

Pansy en otro robot desdeñó esas bajas, pues quedaban ocho ciberbasiliscos que disparaban sin parar, y de todos modos, al vencer, ellas mismas como réplicas estaban programadas para autodestruirse. Sólo podía existir una Pansy Parkinson, y sus réplicas estaban igualmente decididas a vencer. No había dejado una versión capaz de sublevarse. Además se cuidaban, pues aprendieron a defenderse del cañón de plasma que construyeron los tres que se protegían en ese edificio. Al mismo tiempo, trataban de hackearse frenéticamente.

Hackearse. Vaya que Pansy sabía de eso. Luego de usar W.I.C.C.A. había deducido que la situación se volvería caótica, de manera irreversible.

Usó los resquicios en las órdenes. Serpens Máxima decidió no vigilarlos, así que Pansy podía tomar decisiones aunque fueran deliberadamente malévolas, argumentando que se le dio carta blanca para llevar a cabo la misión. Además, era claro que los inquisidores no podían observarse entre sí, pero eso no implicaba que si se encontraban, no pudieran hacer lo que consideraran más adecuado. Y Pansy estaba febrilmente decidida a ganar. Y para ella lo más adecuado era simplificar la misión quedando al frente, dado que había cazado más horrocruxes de Potter que nadie. "¿Y por qué los emboscó y aniquiló, Parkinson? Muy fácil, oh cúpula Slytherin. Porque no quisieron dialogar."

Pansy disparaba con furor. Se había autoclonado a partir de una muestra de tejido del brazo y en pocas horas obtuvo doce copias de sí. No le costó nada comprar los ciberbasiliscos en una bodega clandestina de _Sortilegios Weasley_. Fred mismo se los vendió. Sin atacarla, pues aunque había desplegado ex mortífagos fugitivos para eliminarla, sabía que la compradora era una réplica.

Y a Fred le convenía que los robots de combate fueran usados contra los inquisidores que buscaban a Harry, pues a éste lo quería vivo para que derrocara al Ministerio. Si eso pasaba por eliminar a los amigos del verdadero Fred, el que cayó en la guerra, era situación menor. No dijo nada a Charlie.

Mientras sus réplicas abordaban los robots, Pansy recibió el mensaje de Lucius en canal encriptado.

Al ver a Lucius en pantalla y oír su mensaje de volar todo por los aires, los ojos de Pansy se abrieron un poco más. Una sonrisa apenas aleteó en su rostro.

Lucius Malfoy le estaba pidiendo a una Slytherin que destruyera.

No le importó la suerte de Lucius. Le repugnaba. Pero ese mensaje de carta blanca para el Apocalipsis, la hizo considerar que la cúpula que dominaba el mundo, Serpens, se hallaba al borde del pánico, o como se llamara lo que sintieran sus cerebros interconectados.

Esto era mejor de lo que pensaba, y su mente trabajó febril. La misión de cacería se iba al traste, eso era cuestión de minutos. Su plan inicial era que sus clones enviaran un mensaje en la frecuencia abierta de los inquisidores pidiendo apoyo a sus competidores, y así, sin localizarlos, sin verlos, como se le ordenó, los conduciría a Knockturn para emboscarlos fatalmente.

Pero esto era mejor. Con la protección y las indicaciones del finado Lucius, con gozo casi sereno, lenta, paladeándolo, Pansy abrió el localizador y halló las ubicaciones de Snape, Lupin y Granger...

Al observarlos, el universo de eventos, la ecuación que describía la cacería, la protección de Serpens, en un segundo... desapareció y sus fragmentos se esfumaron...

Eso destruyó todo cálculo de Serpens. Adiós misión. Eso quedaba rebasado. Por eso en maniobra desesperada, Serpens enviaba naves de ataque que ahora mismo rugían en el cielo de Knockturn City, pasando sobre los ciberbasiliscos, con todo el sistema de control del Ministerio localizando la ubicación de Potter, real o probable. Ahora que las réplicas de Pansy disparaban contra la fábrica, de la que brotaba el cañón de plasma, estallaban incendios en torres y avenidas hacia Diagon, haciendo huir desbocados en terror a sus habitantes. Es que la magia iba a terminarse. Debían acabar con Potter a toda costa para impedir que la magia desapareciera.

Una cohorte de Pretorianos Slytherin, de negro, gorras militares y capas, entró marchando al Ministerio, armas en ristre.

-¡Ministro Slughorn! –llamó Asteria, afuera del despacho.

-¿Qué ocurre? –se extrañó el Ministro, poniéndose de pie. No tenía guardias, prueba de cómo estaba encerrado en su papel.

Los estallidos relumbrantes en la oficina mostraron que acababa el papel de Horace como títere.

Los empleados del Ministerio corrieron empavorecidos, gritando, sin atinar a defenderse. Los pelotones de Pretorianos les dispararon indiscriminadamente donde los hallaron. Los chips de los empleados y funcionarios ministeriales no podían ser desactivados, como prerrogativa de gobierno. Daba igual. Elevadores, pasillos y oficinas de los Departamentos Mágicos se sembraron de caídos.

Ya no hacía falta un Ministro. La etapa de transición entre la existencia del Ministerio y la dictadura Slytherin total, finalizaba.

Algunas ciudades tenían gobernantes de otras Casas. Y puntos como Ottery o el guetto de Privet Drive tenían alta probabilidad de ser refugios de Potter. Por lo cual, se comenzó a activar misiles.

Si no alcanzaban a deshacerse de Potter, por lo menos se asegurarían que no quedara nadie que disputara a Slytherin el poder sobre las ruinas del mundo.

Ante las noticias de enfrentamientos y bombardeos, Pansy cambió fríamente su plan. Ya no le interesaba acabar con los demás inquisidores. Pero los tendría ocupados mientras ella cumplía su plan original, el motor de lo que estaba haciendo: huir del Mundo Mágico con su esposo, el único afecto que tenía.

Así que los empujó a la fábrica, a Remus enviándole una copia de Harry dirigida a control remoto, y a los demás solicitándoles apoyo directamente. Dejó trabajar a sus clones, presionándolos, ya no para matarlos sino reteniéndolos para que no le estorbaran, mientras ella se dirigió a Hogwarts usando el hechizo de Aparición con lo que le restaba de magia.

Había pirateado el canal de comunicación de Lucius y se daba cuenta que Serpens hacía algo muy loco en Red Flu. Todo se iba ir al Aveno o como los muggles llamaran a su Azkabán.

Le faltaba Tonks, pero ella no le importaba demasiado. _Hufflepuff sentimental_ , pensó.

Por eso Tonks fue testigo de los choques en la ciudad de Big Hangleton Ryddle, que tenía varios santuarios, uno de ellos a la familia Gaunt. Fue con la misión de colocar explosivos en la Central Mágica local.

Extrañaba a Remus y estaba muy triste. Eso la hizo detenerse unos minutos en la zona civil de la ciudad, antes de partir a Big Hangleton.

Por ello vio el arribo en los cielos, de cientos de naves de ataque del Slytherin Korps, que llamaron la atención de los transeúntes, quienes comentaban y señalaban entre las torres de luces coloridas.

El tremendo estallido con humo y fuego en una torre propiedad de los Lovegood, por disparos de las naves que brillaban en la noche, arrancó los primeros gritos.

Asombrada, Tonks miraba al cielo en medio de las carreras. Un rostro enorme ocupó la pared de un edificio cercano, cuando se acercaba un convoy de ex mortífago por la ancha avenida.

Era una sonriente Bellatrix.

 _-¡Potter! ¡Me dará tanto gusto verte de nuevo!_ -fingió preocupación, con sorna- _¿Dónde estás, pequeño Harry?_

Gritos, carreras. La avenida se vació. Las aerocarrozas aceleraron, alejándose. Lejanas explosiones en otros puntos de la urbe, mostraban que se atacaba sin contemplaciones.

Así que el Ministerio había traído a Bellatrix de su exilio.

Tonks desistió del ataque simbólico al santuario de Voldemort.

Cuando el convoy de ex mortífagos pasó frente a ella, Tonks le lanzó los explosivos con un hechizo de Aparición y los hizo reventar a lo largo de la fila de vehículos, desperdigando restos y cuerpos.

Eso desató la batalla campal.

Muggles y squibbs, los del eterno odio a los magos, vieron el atentado y abrieron fuego contra aurores y ex mortífago, en disparos de largas líneas en destellos azules.

En edificios, en ciudades perdidas, en las estaciones del MetroTrain, dentro de las torres de departamentos, desde las aceras móviles, se desataron batallas.

Los elfos se amotinaron. Los que estaban aliados con squibbs y muggles debido a su religión tecnológica, atacaron a sus detestados amos.

El trabajo largamente efectuado, en silencio, se reveló. Los ejércitos creados por los Weasley y aparte por Longbottom se mostraron en largas y veloces ráfagas luminosas de disparos en el cielo contra las naves de ataque que buscaban a Harry, derribando algunas. En avenidas, los tanques del Slytherin Korps recibieron disparos. Se desató un intercambio en cada ciudad. En torno de Hogwarts, se encendieron destellos y reventó el sonido de explosiones.

A Tonks le importó muy poco el entorno. Debía ver a Lupin.

Pansy iba en la moto a toda velocidad hacia Hogwarts.

Hermione, Lupin y Snape respondían al fuego de los ciberbasiliscos.

El comandante del Slytherin Korps tomó una decisión.


	19. Ravenware

Desde una ventana enrejada, Remus disparaba frenético el cañón de plasma, cuando los robots de combate repentinamente dieron media vuelta, alejándose sin mayor aviso.

-No me suena nada bien –rumió Snape, desconectando su revólver de la fuente de alimentación del cañón-. Parkinson no nos ha perdonado: algo peor viene en camino y por eso se marcha.

Los restantes seis o siete robots se dirigían hacia la ciudad, pesados, pero ágiles.

Hermione y Remus también desconectaron sus armas, pero se llevaron el cañón improvisado por la Gryffindor, pues era estable y podía serles útil, en vez de dejarlo en el destartalado edificio.

Descubrieron que no podían efectuar el hechizo de Aparición.

-La magia se desvanece –dictaminó Snape, haciéndose oír en el estruendo de cientos de aeronaves Slytherin sobrevolándolos a velocidad, hacia el interior de Knockturn.

-Discos de vuelo –advirtió Remus, consultando su pantalla virtual-. Hay unos cuantos abandonados en el sótano de esta fábrica.

Fueron allá corriendo entre cables colgando del techo, mesas de ensamblaje polvorientas y ventanas rotas y enrejadas.

Tonks apareció en el centro de Knockturn City con lo que le quedaba de magia, para verse en una desbandada: un caos de magos gritando y corriendo sobre las aceras móviles y los pisos elevados, iluminados por destellos de explosiones en las torres, algunas aerocarrozas desplomándose para reventar en puentes, sobre edificios o tratando de aterrizar perdiendo alerones y dejando volar trozos de pegasos cibernéticos.

Se trataba de encontrar a Harry Potter. Donde estuviera. Disparando sobre la mínima señal de nube Smithback. Sin importar quién cayera.

Tonks entendió que la ecuación que los contenía y el universo de eventos, ahora se había ido al traste. Esto era un último intento de Slytherin por detener a Harry para conservar el poder.

Naves Slytherin llenaban en miles el cielo de Knockturn City, con brillos de aluminio, disparando sin cesar. La gritería era tremenda, pues desde torres y puntos lejanos de la ciudad, los enemigos del régimen, dirigidos por los Weasley y por Neville, usaban las armas que habían acopiado pacientemente.

Al mismo, tiempo, desde sus búnkeres, tendrían equipos de programadores y hackers Ravenclaw ante pantallas virtuales, para tratar de romper las firewalls de Serpens Máxima.

A lo largo de la avenida central de Knockturn, se escuchó el sonido pesado y brutal de los tanques Slytherin, para romper las defensas de las zonas donde operaban los insurrectos. Un primer cañón flexible lanzó un brillo de llamarada al disparar contra alguna torre lejana.

Los vio en la pantalla antes de voltear: varios robots de combate venían por la avenida central de Knockturn, llamada Lestrange Avenue, disparando entre la multitud.

 _Es Parkinson_ , se dijo la inquisidora Tonks, pero a continuación descubrió por el brillo de varias nubes, que eran clones.

Estaba en lo cierto, pues en ese momento Pansy Parkinson montaba su Harley & Davidson, conduciendo a máxima velocidad por un camino oscuro, de árboles sin hojas, que elevaban sus ramas en garras: lo que un día fuera el Bosque Prohibido.

Un estallido reventó a varios metros de Tonks, lanzándola sobre la capota de una carroza en marcha, de la que saltó al suelo, mareada, empujando a los que corrían, para protegerse en algún local luminoso, pero vaciado bruscamente.

Los estallidos se sucedían cuando Remus apareció en la avenida. Había logrado hacer el hechizo de Aparición en un intento al que no diera mucha fe, dejando a Granger y a Snape volando hacia aquí.

El intercambio de disparos y repentinos titubeos de su pantalla virtual entorpecieron su vista. Supo con eso último que también había un combate digital en Red Flu y en los programas del Ministerio entablado por los ejércitos de los Gryffindor y los ordenadores del Ministerio.

Miles de ex mortífagos se acercaban en discos de vuelo por la avenida, pero Remus descubrió que no actuaban como fuerzas de seguridad del Estado, sino que se habían unido con los mortífagos fugitivos que vivían desde hace años afuera de las ciudades, mientras que hordas de elfos que tomaban aquel caos como su oportunidad, hacían volar instalaciones urbanas.

Lupin desconocía que Serpens Máxima se infiltraba en Red Flu para instalarse y que por ello, las pantallas virtuales experimentaban aquellos desajustes. Pero eran tan molestos, que como muchos otros, el inquisidor por primera vez en su vida desactivó los chips de visión digital y se encontró con el mundo a ojo desnudo: sin información añadida, sin ayudas, para verse en el centro de un caos que se repetía en cada ciudad.

Pansy hizo lo mismo, únicamente dejando el comunicador para hablar con su esposo, que se hallaba en el castillo, ya visible para ella como una mole silenciosa de puntos luminosos. Con la protección que tenían ambos, iba por su pareja para largarse del fin del mundo. Por eso había hecho todo.

Sus robots de combate aparecieron en las terminales Flu de Hogwarts, disparando indiscriminadamente sobre los aurores y ex mortífagos que custodiaban el colegio, despedazándolos, lanzándolos por los aires, tirando ráfagas desde sus cañones en manos, frente y espalda, a lo largo de los corredores.

Los alumnos lo detectaron de inmediato y saliendo de los dormitorios, se sublevaron.

La torre oscura que llevaba meses construyéndose afuera de Hogwarts, quedó atrás cuando Pansy entró en la moto rugiente por el acceso principal.

Sus robots de combate le abrieron paso, al destruir a los carceleros del colegio y a varias acromántulas y trolls.

Pansy rodeó la motocicleta con una esfera de iones donde rebotaron disparos, y con lo que le restaba de magia, apareció en el dormitorio donde estaba su esposo.

-Pronto, mi amor… -pidió ella-. Desaparezcamos, debes tener la magia suficiente para…

Guardó silencio. Andando, bajó la velocidad analizando a su alrededor.

A punto de llamar de nuevo a su esposo, a su alrededor aparecieron pantallas volantes con el rostro de Dumbledore.

-Miss Parkinson, debo pedir a usted y a su esposo que se detengan…

No pudo continuar, pues sus imágenes simplemente desaparecieron.

Activó nuevamente su pantalla virtual, pero no halló señal de Dumbledore. Cero.

 _Diantres, creo que Albus ha muerto finalmente. Su copia inteligente se borró._

Un murmullo semejante a la estática crepitaba en el titubeo de la pantalla. Era extraño, un ruido que iba y venía.

Otro crujido, pero alarmante, la hizo mirar por una ventana: la torre que iba a reemplazar al colegio, con sus decenas de metro de altura, se desplomó verticalmente, levantando una nube de humo.

En su voltear a uno y otro lado, estupefacta vio a una puerta, por donde apareció su esposo. Y vestido como en los viejos tiempos del colegio, al menos en el uso de los colores de su Casa, con su mismo talente casi indefenso, pero que sonriente, le dijo:

- _Ravenware_.

-¿ _Ravenware_? –preguntó ella, sin saber si alegrarse o alarmarse o irse con él o enterarse- ¿Hablas de un virus? Ives… debemos…

Su esposo sonrió.

- _Ravenware,_ en efecto. Nadie se percató, al ser tecnología de bajo perfil.

Entonces Pansy atendió a lo primero cuando entró al dormitorio de Hufflepuff: bulbos.

Bulbos, cables de cobre, clavijas, botones, en trozos o formando una mediana maquinaria de luces titilantes, todo con extensiones de plástico conectadas a un receptor de unas quince tomas, y ello a lo que parecía ser una vetusta lap-top, donde pasaban códigos de letras verdes en cascada sobre un fondo negro.

Pansy creyó recordar un objeto semejante. No supo que lo había visto en casa de su entonces novio, hacía años. No lo supo y nunca lo sabría, pues eso había ocurrido en un universo desaparecido, y esa pasajera noción de un multi-contacto de los años noventa fue lo único que tuvo siempre de aquel mundo. Su impresión terminó de diluirse ante la explicación de su esposo:

- _Helena_ es el nombre del virus, y toma la forma de un fantasma que ocupa los módulos EXTASIS del programa central de control que es Serpens Máxima. Una vez que los ocupa, se dirige a los servidores de la puerta trasera NEWT, donde se replica a sí mismo. Con ello, no necesita atacar a Serpens, sino usar cada NEWT y copiarse a sí mismo para entorpecer el sistema general –señaló la computadora portátil- En esa _lap-top_ está el código fuente y para acceder a Serpens sencillamente tomé el puerto del dormitorio, creando un módem con esta tecnología indetectable a Slytherin. El virus se llama _Helena Ravenclaw_ , pero por sus creadores, se le conoce como _Ravenware._ Estaba en un disquete de 3.5 pulgadas, almacenado en la Biblioteca Prohibida. Lo descubrí junto con la portátil, al buscar información para mi clase de Estudios Muggles. Slytherin jamás pensó tener este Talón de Aquiles.

Pansy no salía de su asombro.

-No sé qué es ese Talón, pero creo que no sólo infectaste a Serpens, sino a la Red Flu, lo cual es algo tan bueno que no puedes imaginarlo. Deben estar ocurriendo otros sucesos ahora mismo, prueba de lo cual fue el borrado de Dumbledore y de esa maldita torre afuera. ¿Tienes lo importante contigo?

-Sí –sonrió el-, sabría que vendrías.

El sonido de disparos se acercaba.

-Ay, Merlín te cuida –suspiró Pansy-. Vámonos ahora.

En el Ministerio, Nott se apersonó con los Slytherin, a cuyo frente estaban las Greengrass. En los corredores y áreas comunes se había hecho el silencio, pero crepitaban algunas llamas.

-Señoras, ¿listas para ocupar sus cargos?

Ambas asintieron. En medio de esa crisis y con la ausencia temporal de Serpens por estar en la etapa de ingresar a Red Flu, ocuparían sus cargos como cónsules en el nuevo gobierno.

-Perfecto –asintió Nott y ordenó a los Pretorianos que iban con él-, _fuego._

Las Greengrass y los otros Slytherin que ocupaban puestos ministeriales, cayeron fusilados.

Nott pasó entre los caídos de la entrada, saliendo a la calle donde estaban sus tanques. A lo lejos, ardían los incendios.

Nott miró hacia las nubes.

Tenía un problema. El problema de que como Slytherin presto a odiar a la autoridad, se había visto apresado por la peor autoridad: una dictadura.

Y una dictadura de su misma Casa. Ya dudaba cuando empezó la misión de los inquisidores, y conforme la situación se deterioraba, aprovechando que los chips de todos no podían ser apagados y por ende matarlos por algo equivalente a una embolia, llevó sus órdenes hasta colocarse donde necesitaba.

Justo por debajo de la órbita del gigantesco satélite donde estaban conectados los Malfoy y los demás Sagrados.

Como comandante del Slytherin Korps, sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero la conciencia de los fusionados no estaba todavía dentro de la Red Flu.

Los cañones se elevaron.

- _Fuego_ –ordenó Nott.

Hermione y Snape aparecieron en Lestrange Avenue y su caos, cuando una fila enorme de mortífagos se acercaba, guiados por Bellatrix.

Hermione montó el cañón de plasma en una aerocarroza destruida.

Entre ellos y los mortífago, un destello los sorprendió. Un destello donde apareció una figura que dejó asombrados a Hermione, a Snape, así como a Tonks y a Remus, metros más allá.

 _-¡ES HARRY!_ –gritó Hermione.

Pero nada más pudieron añadir.

Estupefactos, vieron al cielo.

Cientos de puntos brillantes se encendieron.

Algunos elevándose, con aparente parsimonia.

Dejaban una estela, subiendo, pero describiendo una parábola para caer hacia ellos.

-Misiles –entendió Hermione-. Creo que la dictadura Slytherin esta herida de muerte, y quiere matarnos a todos.


	20. Lestrange Avenue

_Sonorus_ en las torres habitacionales alertaron del peligro, provocando desbandadas a pie y en aerocarrozas para sortear la marea desbordada en tierra, cielo y dimensiones digitales.

La Red Flu estaba colapsada y Lestrange Avenue era un caos. Desde las aceras móviles y pasos elevados se distinguía, en el cielo nocturno, los brillos de aerocarrozas al estallar, pegasos armados disparando contra otras naves, hipogrifos cibernéticos montados por aurores que atacaban las naves de los seguidores de los Weasley y de Longbottom, además del escucharse el reventar de explosiones hacia Diagon por las largas luces de los láseres del Slytherin Korps enfrascado en emboscadas y empujando como arietes en dirección al Ministerio, donde grupos de squibbs y de muggles trataban de entrar.

Los cuatro inquisidores, estupefactos, vieron a Gringotts tocado por un proyectil y lanzando fragmentos ardientes.

-¿Para qué montas ese cañón? –gritó Snape, tras una tanqueta del Korps abandonada y semidestruida, a la castaña en la torreta.

-¡Odio a los mortífagos! –alzó la voz Hermione, colocándose tras el raro artefacto que armara con desperdicios en la fábrica de minicomponentes- ¡Y estoy segura que Harry está en ese resplandor del puente, no permitiré que lo eliminen!

Snape se le acercó, iluminado fugazmente por los estallidos de granadas convencionales disparadas por squibbs y muggles que se rebelaban contra Slytherin.

Nadie habría supuesto que la Tercera Guerra Mágica estallaría por la derrota de Voldemort. Aun sufriendo purgas, Slytherin no iba a renunciar a sus móviles de supremacía por lo que aprovechando los desajustes de la posguerra, se había encumbrado hábilmente entre el desconcierto e incluso los deseos de renovación. Basándose en las leyes, se hizo con el poder e instauró una dictadura, que en esta hora de debilidad, era atacada por el resto de los magos y de los oprimidos.

Y aquellas luces en las alturas, en apariencia parsimoniosas, continuaban elevándose, pero eran misiles y su objetivo era Knockturn City.

Nymphadora llegó con ellos, resguardándose tras el tanque. En la torreta, Hermione se agazapaba con el cañón de plasma, apuntando a la horda de mortífagos que se aproximaban. A todas luces se dirigían a Charing Cross Road.

-Nadie está usando las pantallas virtuales y Serpens no las controla –advirtió Tonks-, podríamos tratar de huir.

-¡No voy a dejar a Harry solo, márchense si quieren! –gritó la castaña.

-¿Podrías dejar tu petulancia? –rugió Snape, revisando su revólver- Tonks, ¿tienes magia?

-Todavía, pero esporádica, profesor –respondió ella, que no lograba dejar de tratarlo como en los tiempos del colegio.

-Vamos dentro del tanque.

Hermione apuntaba a la horda que se acercaba, cuando Snape desde la torreta tiró de ella, hacia dentro del tanque del Korps.

-Vamos, heroína, déjate de arranques Gryffndor.

A regañadientes, la castaña colaboró hasta que entre los tres pusieron en actividad el tanque, si bien no lograron hacerlo avanzar.

El cañón apuntó a los mortífagos. Snape masculló:

-Y aquí vamos a salvar al tonto de Potter, para morir todos juntos cuando caigan esos malditos misiles.

Estaban llenos de preguntas, pero sin tiempo para analizarlas. ¿Quién disparaba esos misiles? ¿Era Slytherin en última maniobra para acabar con Harry usando una guillotina? ¿Eran los Gryffindor sublevados? ¿O algún muggle que lograra hackear las defensas del Ministerio?

El cañón del tanque guiado por los tres inquisidores giró hacia los mortífagos, y al abrir fuego en ráfagas amarillas incandescentes, los antiguos esclavos de Voldemort fueron despedazados sin lograr defenderse con éxito.

-Creo que la maldita Bellatrix venía con ellos –aventuró Snape, iluminado por los controles frente a él.

-Sí, era –asintió Tonks-. En el tablero que atiendo, el ordenador confirmó su identidad.

-Por lo menos viví para verla muerta –dijo Hermione entre dientes, barriendo la Avenida con los tiros del cañón.

- _¡Remus!_ –gritó Tonks, identificándolo por un visor- ¡Está cerca de Harry!

Antes que pudieran impedirlo, la inquisidora salió por la torreta y echó a correr por la Avenida.

En torno a ella y su correr saltando los cuerpos de los mortífagos, hacia Remus alumbrado por el brillo alrededor de Harry, las luces de la ciudad titubearon.

Se debía al virus _Ravenware_ que actuaba, emboscando la conciencia múltiple de Serpens Máxima.

 _Ravenware_ avanzaba por las ramificaciones de Flu, borrando la información de las mentes fusionadas de los Malfoy, los Nott y los otros Sagrados, que lo percibieron, sin capacidad de impedirlo.

Hermione salió tras Tonks. Snape, que tenía su límite para pedirle cautela, la dejó salir.

La castaña distinguió a Harry, envuelto en un brillo blanquecino, con el mismo aspecto que cuando terminó la guerra. De pie, indiferente al caos a su alrededor.

Y siguió así cuando una granada reventó a un lado de Tonks, haciéndola girar en el aire y caer en la acera humeante, donde llegó Hermione.

-¡Tonks! –gritó.

Nymphadora, débil, murmuró:

-¿… soy ella, soy Nymphadora Tonks o no lo soy, Hermione?

-No te preocupes –alarmada, la Gryffindor revisó las graves heridas de la inquisidora-, no importa.

Tonks, clon de la auror fallecida en Hogwarts, murmuró, ausente bajo el brillo que venía de Harry y las explosiones lejanas.

-¡Sé que probé la lluvia, y no recuerdo su sabor! –Tonks se tomó de los sienes, jadeando, confundida, derrengada- ¿Soy un sueño que soñé, soy una fábula? ¿De dónde vengo, a dónde vine? ¿Voy a algún lugar?

-Tonks, tranquilízate, te voy a llevar…

Hermione la jalaba hacia un muro, ambas protegidas por los disparos que hacía Snape desde el tanque del Korps.

Lupin llegó con ellas, y al ver a Tonks sin vida, gritó.

La amaba, por supuesto, y se daba cuenta ahora que no había remedio.

No hizo más, porque a unos metros descubrió a un mortífago herido de muerte, que con último y rabioso empuje, disparó contra Hermione.

Remus se interpuso y recibió el tiro fatal. La castaña gritó a su vez.

A cientos de kilómetros de altura, la estación orbital donde estaba el Santuario de los Sagrados, los cerebros que conformaban Serpens Máxima, recibió los disparos de los cañones del Korps desde el Ministerio y, también hackeado por los rebeldes, se ladeó, cayendo hacia la atmósfera.

En su descenso para ser atrapado por la fuerza gravitatoria y estrellarse en tierra, pese a las maniobras de los Pretorianos, recibió nuevos disparos que le reventaron los muros, expulsando a sus ocupantes.

Las cápsulas con los cuerpos se resquebrajaron, congelando y destruyendo los cuerpos.

En Lestrange Avenue, Snape corriendo llegó con ambas. El tanque estaba inservible. Una alerta en _Sonorus_ avisaba que los misiles superaban la parábola y venían en descenso. En las alturas, su brillo aumentaba, lento.

Hermione colocó el cuerpo de Tonks a resguardo, y Snape llevaba a Remus, cuando éste tosió:

-Severus…

-No hables, idiota –masculló Snape-, vendrá la ayuda.

Lupin negó con la cabeza, fatigado.

-No, Severus, en verdad… óyeme…

Lupin hizo un esfuerzo por hablar. Snape lo atendió, con resignación en apariencia molesta. De los labios de Remus por fin salió la voz:

 _-Per… perdóname…_ -susurró.

Snape habría esperado todo, menos eso.

 _-¿Cómo?_

Remus asintió, debilitado.

-Perdóname… Severus… perdóname… por lo que te hice…

Snape frunció el ceño.

-Tú no me has hecho nada.

Lupin asintió:

-… pero te dañó alguien de quien provengo. No soy un objeto vacío. No soy la copia de otra persona. Una parte de él vive en mí. Somos lo que somos, y somos todos los que han sido antes de nosotros.

"Lo que siento, es en parte lo que él sentía, Remus Lu… Lupin. Mi prototipo… Él ya no vive. Yo no soy él, pero sí tengo parte de su corazón y sé que él quería decirte esto… Yo soy su oportunidad, y créeme, lo siento…

Hermione se resguardaba en el muro, atendiendo al cielo y los misiles. Snape se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Remus.

-Clon de pacotilla, ¿por qué no..-?

-Severus… perdóname… Yo te hice daño porque mi silencio me hizo cómplice… El que calla ante una injusticia, también es culpable…

La mirada de Remus se perdía.

-Perdóname… no debía hacerlo… debí impedirlo… No quise hacerte daño, lo siento… por favor… perdóname…

Snape hizo un esfuerzo supremo ante aquel gesto. Pareció que no lo lograría, pero asintió, con voz grave:

-Te perdono, te perdono, está bien... No hay nada malo entre tú yo, Remus, Remus Lupin, yo te lo digo, Remus…

Lupin sonrió cansadamente, agradecido, y cerrando los ojos, su cabeza se posó en Snape y falleció en su hombro, como un niño que queda dormido.

Las líneas de los proyectiles lanzados desde el Valle de Godric, Neo-Cokeworth, Big Hangleton, se marcaban en líneas blancas de mayor tamaño, por el cielo en dirección a la Torre Malfoy y las centrales mágicas.

El estruendo del _Sonorus_ de alarma resonaba en la Avenida donde los vehículos se disparaban en ríos nutridos, a cientos de kilómetros por hora, sorteando disparos aéreos.

Pocos se alejaban a pie, gritando. Ya no había tiempo. Transportes públicos se volcaban, el MetroTrain y aerocarrozas.

Sentado en el suelo, Severus lloraba, abrazando a Remus Lupin.

Y un brillo se impuso a los de la calle, haciendo que quienes estaban cerca, se cubrieran.

En el centro de ese resplandor, Harry se contorsionaba.

A ratos mostraba las facciones de Voldemort, y en otros, Harry recuperaba las propias.

Voldemort intentaba imponerse. Pero en esas horas de su cacería, Harry debía haber sostenido una lucha para impedir el regreso del Señor Tenebroso. Una lucha secreta y muda en cada sitio donde se ocultó, y en donde fue protegido por Neville y los Weasley.

Y la destrucción física de sus horrocruxes le había restituido los fragmentos de su personalidad. Los que sobrevivían, eran atraídos de regreso.

En un estruendo, Harry extendió los brazos, y por sus ojos, por sus dedos, sacudido, brotaron líneas de luz en fuentes que se extendieron hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Todos lo sintieron: ondas desde Harry, una tras otra, extendiéndose como arena impulsada por viento, arrojadas rumbo al horizonte, tocándolo todo.

Snape recostó en una mesa, los cuerpos de Tonks y de Lupin tomados de la mano, y saliendo, de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño de sorpresa, tomó la varita e hizo un hechizo.

 _-¡La Magia está regresando!_ –gritó.

Hermione llegó llevando a Harry con un brazo en el hombro, entre el estruendo de las sirenas, bajo los resplandores solares de las bombas que estaban por llegar entre las torres.

 _-¡Harry la hizo regresar!_ –comprendió la castaña- _¡Voldemort la había desviado, la contenía, pero ha sido liberada!_

Snape soltó una sonrisa torcida al exhausto Harry.

-Celebro verlo restituido, señor Potter. Aunque creo que los niveles de magia para salir de aquí, faltan por llegar y no hay tiempo, ni tenemos medios de locomoción para huir. Nada tecnológico funciona.

Soltando a Hermione, Harry se dejó caer al suelo, acompañado por la castaña.

-Gracias, profesor, gracias por todo –dijo Harry-. Me alegra llegar al final con ustedes.

Snape también se sentó en el suelo.

Hermione abrazó a Harry y también a Severus, pasándoles los brazos por los hombros. Vio al cielo:

-Por fin, un buen día.

El rugido de una potente motocicleta Harley-Davidson Seventy Two se dejó oír acercándose por Lestrange Avenue.

Pansy Parkinson venía en la moto a 300 por hora, con los anteojos puestos y su marido sujeto a ella, conduciendo la Harley sobre el suelo de mediana fricción enmarcada por los edificios de ventanales dorados, rojos y azules y puentes curvos abandonados.

 _-¿Qué les pasa, idiotas? ¡Usted no, profesor Snape!_ –tronó Pansy en sus pantallas, que volvieron a funcionar- _¿Se cansaron de la vida?_

Los dos robots de combate que le quedaban, aparecieron disparando con todo, abriendo paso por el camino que llevaba a Charing Cross Road.

Sin dudarlo, Snape y Hermione llamaron los discos de vuelo con que habían llegado. La castaña, subiendo a Harry al suyo, fue con Snape sujetando los discos a la moto de Pansy.

-Es correcto tratar de salvarlos -dijo el esposo de Pansy.

-Como quieras –respondió ella.

La Harley-Davidson aceleró a fondo sobre Lestrange Avenue, emborronando torres, puentes, cruces de calles. El rugido de la moto era fuerte, ininterrumpido, llevando a los cinco a varios cientos de kilómetros por hora, con los robots de combate por delante, disparando y destruyendo barricadas, puestos de control, retenes, torretas de vigilancia, para abrirse paso y escapar.

Al volar el último obstáculo, la salida al mundo muggle se mostró en rendija de un largo muro de titanio, abriéndose. Todos se preguntaron si lo lograrían, porque los misiles se activaron sobre ellos, irradiando una luz blanca que borró todo.


	21. Puerto Zero

Brough of Birsay… una isla escocesa, abandonada, con un faro que rasga la gélida noche.

O casi abandonada.

Cerca de las ruinas antiguas, piedra sobre piedra olvidada, se levanta una cabaña.

Fue sencillo. Escaparon por poco de los misiles. Sólo uno impactó en Knockturn, pues los Weasley lograron desviarlos, y dirigieron ese a la Torre Malfoy.

En la moto y los discos, salieron a Londres. Por esos días la frontera estaba mejor resguardada y poseía rampas, andenes iluminados, de una aséptica estación de paso.

Cuando Harry, Hermione, Snape, Pansy y su esposo se detuvieron en el puesto de control ante los muggles armados, no estaban muy seguros de su futuro.

Pero, he aquí que fueron muy bien recibidos.

El gobierno muggle estaba muy preocupado por las amenazas de Slughorn y por la guerra civil. Por lo tanto, todo mago prófugo que odiara al Ministerio, era oro molido.

Al cabo de duros interrogatorios ante esos aurores muggles llamados M15, se les dio calidad de Asesores de Su Majestad y el derecho de vivir donde eligieran. Siempre y cuando nunca volvieran al Mundo Mágico.

Ninguno lo deseaba. La nueva fase de la lucha en torno a Hogwarts, por las esporádicas noticias que les llegaban, se trataba del enfrentamiento entre los restos de Slytherin con la sociedad, por el control de las ciudades, devenidas en repúblicas. El Ministerio ya no existía. En su lugar gobernaba un Parlamento de las Cuatro Casas.

Harry había logrado sacar a Ginny, pero no a sus padres. Los demás ex inquisidores también eligieron vivir en islas escocesas, al margen de la sociedad.

Brough of Birsay… Harry y Ginny visitaban ocasionalmente a Hermione y a Snape, en el aire gélido del duro mar escocés.

Snape se sentaba en las rocas de un promontorio, observando el mar a la distancia. Hermione, con Ginny y Harry, lo hacían de pie.

En Shapinsay, de cara al ocaso en el cielo nublado y naves de ataque sobrevolando, el esposo de Pansy entró a la cabaña.

-... estás realizando unos cambios a la moto. ¿Tiene un hechizo digital de invisibilidad?

Pansy Parkinson volteó a él, y esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

 _*FINAL BIT*_

 _-Comentario y agradecimientos:_

 _Doy gracias a quienes han leído este fic, me obsequiaron sus comentarios y han sumado el fic a sus favoritos y seguido. Sus lecturas fueron un aliciente en cada episodio. Les agradezco la amabilidad, el buen humor, el aire fresco de sus palabras y sus interesantes opiniones. Cuando he podido responder directamente, lo he hecho; en otros casos no me aparece forma de enviarles un mensaje, pero los tengo presentes y aquí se los expreso: muchas gracias._

 _Una buena parte de mi agradecimiento es a su mente abierta para leer un fic nada habitual. En ese sentido tomo como puntos a favor que en un foro de fic, algunos que leyeron las invitaciones, ninguno de los presentes, criticaron la historia por recurrir al sci-fi, y en uno de sci-fi dijeron que siendo fic, los experimentos no pueden ser. Pero, ¿saben? Ellos están errados, hay que incursionar, y las críticas me valen medio bit. Me parece que estos abordajes son originales y tienen muchas posibilidades narrativas._

 _He escrito sci-fi en años pasados y ganado algunos concursos. De ahí me surgió la idea de narrar esta aventura en un universo cyberpunk, pues habiendo escrito varios fics, en algún momento debía hacer la conexión con otro género que me ha sido importante._

 _La historia se me ocurrió una tarde después del trabajo, cuando viajaba en el metro elevado. Iba de pie viendo por una ventanilla a la calle metros abajo, cuando me vino a la mente la imagen de Pansy Parkinson en una moto aérea, disparando hacia los vagones. Era raro, y supe que debía ser cyberpunk._

 _Creo que el cyberpunk es muy acorde a la sociedad del Mundo Mágico, pues la saga de HP con sus conflictos de poder y sociología puede verse como parte de una colectividad distópica. Es posible extraer ideas de a obra de JKR y hacer asociaciones que encajan con el subgénero del sci-fi. Así que no todo ha sido trasladar, sino tomar premisas de la saga y reinterpretarlas dentro de los parámetros del cyberpunk._

 _A partir de ello planteé el resto, aunque como suele ser, en el transcurso surgen ideas. La forma como actúa Ravenware se basa en cómo trabaja WannaCry. Que JK_ _1.9_ _fuera un ordenador cuántico se debe a las noticias recientes sobre el diseño de esos instrumentos. Y al inicio pensé este fic cyberpunk como un sevmione, aunque cambió un poco, pues aunque el argumento es el mismo, el fic se fue abriendo en el protagonismo pues quise explorar a los demás participantes. Pansy Parkinson cobra relevancia pues es un buen antagonista y un personaje que me gusta especialmente. He demorado en finalizarlo por trabajar otros textos, pero no lo abandoné, y a lo largo del relato he tenido presente la línea argumental para llevarlo donde estaba pensado. El capítulo anterior lo tenía perfilado desde el inicio del fic._

 _Ha sido un trabajo complejo en el tiempo, pero también un alegre compromiso de brindarles la historia hasta su final._

 _Espero que este experimento les haya gustado._

 _Nos vemos en los oscuros y brillantes mundos cyberpunk._


End file.
